Music of the Night
by Oriana de la Rose
Summary: The Phantom has been haunting Bella's dreams, teaching her to sing. He is strong and passionate, but he has a darker side that he's trying to hide. He is a Vampire and only through Bella can he create the Music of the Night.
1. First Sight

**Hey! So this is a crossover story between Twilight and The Phantom of the Opera!!**

**The amazing ForbiddenWords and I (Oriana!) are writing this fanfic. The song ****'Think of Me' is not owned by us. The music is by Andrew Lloyd Webber and the lyrics are by ****Richard Stilgoe.**

* * *

**BPOV**

I've never thought myself a ballet dancer, although I took many classes for it with my best friend Alice. I was always with my father, but somehow he convinced me that taking the classes would be fun. I am glad he talked me into it, because if he hadn't, I'd surely wouldn't have been taken in by Rosalie.

That story is not important... No... The important story is of a man, a man so wonderful and yet - so cruel - that I fell in love with him. He was known as the Phantom of the Opera, but I called him Edward. He was loving, he was musical, he was my life. He _is_my life. I can only remember him fondly whenever I sing our song. Whenever our story began we had sung it to each other, even when we were not conscious to hear each others voices filling up our hearts with a ray of sunshine, a ray of love.

I'll start with the basics.... My father died when I was sixteen years old, and Rosalie had been appointed my godmother and her husband Emmett Cullen, my godfather. I had always been with their daughter Alice, we were inseparable when we were children, which is why we had taken the classes. I began to work with her at the Opera House, dancing, an occasional vocal part or two. I hadn't known that when I turned nineteen that the Opera House would become my real home instead of the Cullen home. That is when I met my Angel... When I met him, the Phantom. When I met my Edward.

_----Seventy Years Before----_

"Bella, come on! Bella!" A small girl with dark black hair spiked in several angles called to the girl sitting at the makeup table. The girl blushed slightly at her absentmindedness, her eyes half glazed from day dreaming.

"I am sorry, Alice. I was off in my day dreams again."Bella said brushing back her hair away from her face, her waves started to cascade down the exposed small of her back as she wore a dancing leotard.

"S'allright, come now. Time to meet the new owners!" Alice said bringing Bella to her feet, the two quickly made their way, pushing in front of their fellow dancers to get a front row view. Alice had a smile on her face that could only be described as half a moon, just as large and luminious.

"Watch yourself!" Yelled the redheaded woman in front of them. She looked behind her, her pale complexion almost glowing compared to Alice's or Bella's.

Victoria was found before Alice and Bella even got to be a part of production around the Opera House. It was easy to say that Victoria was a large hit, that was the only reason she was around anymore. The public loved her, and she knew that - she ate it up often. She was now known as 'La Diva.' Bella and Alice often called her 'La Dumba' behind her back. Sometimes Rosalie would even indulge in their secret name for her, calling Victoria it behind her back when Victoria refused to wear an outfit the seamstress put together for her part, or when she wanted a more expensive type of wig. However, Rosalie would have to obey. Victoria was the star, and she was the show.

"Sorry, Victoria," Alice grumbled. "Worthless prude." Alice swore under her breath. Bella giggled at Alice's unheard remark, but that did not go unnoticed for Bella's bell like giggle flooded the quiet Opera House.

"Are you quite finished?" A tall man with blonde locks asked as he stood in front of Victoria, peering at Alice and Bella. His eyes stayed glued on Alice's, never leaving to scold Bella. Though he never looked at Bella she still blushed furiously.

"Sorry, Mr. Hale." Bella said as she looked down sheepishly, Mr. Hales eyes wandered to Bella's finally. His gray eyes seemed to tell a detailed story of heartbreak, that much Bella saw, but Alice saw so much more in those eyes. She saw flecks of seafoam and aquamarine, they were extraordinary eyes that held a whole new universe for Alice.

"Call me Jasper. Everyone call me Jasper. There will be no Mr. Hale. I'm not into titles, they're far too degrading for you fine people." He said, his eyes again never leaving Alice's blues. His hands motioned to everyone around him; then slowly a small smile crept up to his lips, a smile only meant for Alice although the whole Opera House thought it was for them.

"Ahem," called a deep voice, face still in the shadows. His tall muscular figure was laid on display for all the ladies to see. With russet hands at his sides, he seemed relaxed, but perhaps his voice said it all - stressed.

"Please forgive me, Jacob. Let me introduce the other owner, Mr. Jacob Black." Jasper said as he held his hand out for the entrance of Mr. Black. Jacob jumped up on the stage in a rather dramatic pose. Mr. Black was almost 7 feet tall, if not close to. He had black hair to his ears, not kept in place. His eyes were so dark Bella had thought they were black.

"Thank you, Mr. Hale. It's good to see all such fine workers. I'm quite a big fan of the arts." Jacob said grinning, his dark brown eyes gleaming in the stage fire lights.

"Mr. Black, Mr. Hale, on behalf of the Opera House I bid you a welcome." Rosalie stepped forward, her blonde hair up in a tight braid in a form of a bun. Her violet-blue eyes were surprisingly dull today, and her lips were a shinning red color. Her skin sparkled off of the lights. Rosalie was the most beautiful sight that Bella had ever seen. Her skin was so pale that it had a slight shimmer to it, which of course Bella knew to be stage make up, but it was still beautiful.

"Thank you, Mrs. Cullen. It's a pleasure to be here to see such fine works of art." Jacob said accepting the invitation for him and Jasper. Jacob grasped Rosalie's hand for only a moment, then let it down gently.

"Those are the real owners of J&J company!" Victoria hissed to her James quietly. His face lit up and a sneaky smile appeared on his face. He stepped forward, closer to them than any one person dared to stand.

"May I introduce the star?" James called out, motioning to Victoria. A smile spread over Victoria's face, as if she was surprised that she was the star of the productions in the Opera House.

James was a man of many talents, one of them not being groveling. He was a proud man, always staking his claim around the Opera House. Whatever Victoria starred in, he did too. He had blonde hair, and small curls lay in the crook of his neck when he refused to slick his hair back into place. He had dark eyes that Bella had called 'devil eyes'. She never liked James much, never cared for him. He had once tried to kiss her, and when she called out, Victoria had emerged from the scene, calling her a harlot for making a move on her boyfriend. Bella was in forever regret of that day, never wanting a repeat, so James and her kept their distance.

"Ahh, yes. Miss Victoria!" Jacob said taking Victoria's small hand in his large russet ones greeting it with a kiss. Victoria pretended to blush, pretended to be swooned, but it was all mockery.

"I'm so glad you've come and bought the Opera House, Mr. Black and Mr. Hale." Victoria said in a thick accent that could only be described as French-Russian. Fake and indecisive.

"Yes, but of course." Jacob's eyes wandered to Bella, standing behind Victoria. A small smile appeared on Bella's lips; she couldn't help be become elated.

'Could it be? Could that be Jake? My Jake whom I had met when I was a child, the one who began to call me Bells?' she thought.

She had hoped he'd advance toward her, recognizing her at once, but his curious eyes moved from Victoria's to Bella's for only a moment. He made no real advancements toward Bella as she had wished he would. He tried to keep his eyes on Victoria's perching green ones but he then looked at Bella. She blushed quietly, trying not to smile at the new owners of the Opera House. They were surely very responsible and decent men who were not interested in a young girl's respectful glances.

"You, brown hair, your name?" Asked Jacob, Bella was frozen in fear. Rosalie took notice of Bella's fear. Trying to rip her out of it, Alice gently nudged Bella in the ribs.

"Her name is Isabella Swan." Rosalie answered for her. Alice squinted and her eyebrows furrowed to meet Bella's. Bella only shrugged and kept her eyes to the floor, her cheeks a crimson red.

"Ahh, a relation to Charlie Swan?" Inquired Jasper, speaking up for Jacob.

"Yes, his one and only daughter." Rosalie said for Bella once more.

"I see, well then, we can expect great things from you, now can't we, Isabella?" Jasper asked, Bella's eyes wandered up to meet the curious gray eyes of Mr. Hale.

"But of course, Mr. Jasper." Bella said, being the only one who followed his instructions of calling him Jasper, but she had to add the Mr, it was a sign of respect.

"Splendid! Now, I'm just itching to see a performance! On with your practice! Please, we're eager to see what you've all been working on!" Jasper said clapping his hands, pulling Jacob away from Victoria; James eyes seemed to go black, hate filled every fiber of his being.

A loud crash disturbed their fourth scene and seventh act. A large set fell from the ceiling of the Opera House. Screams erupted from Victoria's mouth as it crushed her torso just enough to pin her to the floor of the stage. James was at her side within an instant, pulling it off of her.

"The PHANTOM!" cried a small woman running around the stage, her head in her hands as she screamed the phrase over and over.

"Calm yourselves!" commanded Rosalie's husband, Emmett Cullen. Rosalie smiled at her large husband, thanking him for his loud demand.

"Now, there is a note here from the Phantom for you, Mr. Hale and Mr. Black." Rosalie said, opening the letter addressed to the two men.

Rosalie read a loud for them.

_"Dear Jasper and Jacob,  
I welcome you to my Opera house. You'll be very much pleased with this Opera house, since you wish it will fill your pockets with money, which is all you desire from the arts anyway. I require box five to ALWAYS be empty and at my disposal, as the last owner had seen fit for me. I also request a payment of 20 pounds a week. As I said before, gentlemen, welcome to my Opera House, I hope you are here to stay.  
- __The Phantom of the Opera__._ "

There were gasps in the crowd.

"Now, please, ladies, please!" Emmett quieted the room quickly.

"A Phantom? That is not logical!" Jacob said he ran his hands through his long un-slicked hair. It became more uncouth through the process.

"'Tis true! You'd best meet his demands, Mr. Black. You'll find things become very...complicated, if you dare go against him." Rosalie said with no fright to her voice. She handed them the letter. On the back of the envelope was a red wax skull broken in half in order to open the envelope.

_----Later That Night----_

Bella lay tossing in her sleep, she heard a voice again, the voice of an angel.

"Sing once more, my sweet. My love. Sing to me." The voice said in a somber tone, a musical tone, a lovely tone. He kept his eyes on Bella, his strange smoldering golden eyes gleamed as soon as a musical note came from Bella's small mouth.

"Think of me, Think of me fondly when we've said: good bye! Remember me, once and a while! Promise me you'll try!" Bella's voice sounded in her sleep - not at all a mummer, not a whisper, but a clear voice erupting from her chest, startling even the Angel which spoke to her in her sleep.

"My sweet, Isabella! You're voice is wonderful! Sing, sing more!" Commanded the Angel voice with passion. Bella's voice continued throughout the night, with the Angel encouraging her. His lips formed a large smile, his white teeth gleamed even in the darkness of midnight.

The man sat on her bed when dawn began to break through, half of his face covered by a mask of white, made of some type of plastic, or perhaps glass. With his strange ocher eyes trained on Bella's sleeping figure he began to sing to her the song she had sung to him in a tenor voice.

"Think of me, Think of me fondly when we've said: good bye! Remember me, once in a while! Promise me you'll try! And on that day, that not so distant day-" The Angel voice was cut short, as the door began to creak - somebody was headed to Bella's room; he ran his hands through his bronze hair and figured a plan. Quickly the angel-voiced man disappeared into the shadows in the corners of Bella's room.

"Bella, Bella!" Alice's voice spoke softly, Bella did not wake, Alice shook her quickly. Bella's eyes fluttered softly open.

"Morning, Alice. Why have you waken me?" Bella asked. It was only dawn and she was still so very tired from her dreams of the Angel voice.

"I needed to speak with you. Last night was so busy, I didn't want to bother you... " Alice murmured. Bella sat up her back at her headboard now.

"Well, come out with it since you've woken me." Bella said messing with the ends of her blanket which overrode her to her neck.

"I wanted to know if you had seen Mr. Hale's eyes on me earlier yesterday?" Alice asked her blue eyes showing anticipation for Bella's answer. Bella' looked down, her brown eyes darting everywhere but Alice.

"Yes, I do believe I did." Bella said her voice surprisingly strong for having just woke up. "I mean, when I giggled, his eyes stayed on you. He had not wandered to me to scold me. I'm quite surprised." Bella said finally looking at Alice.

"Did you look in his eyes! They're so ... telling! You can just know by looking into his eyes that he is deep and sincere, and quite an artist of some sort!" Alice said as she began her ramble. "I know his eyes are so deep, they show something more to him... Like... A child, a child, Bella. Do you not see it?" Alice asked as she shook Bella lightly. Bella smiled slightly.

"Of course not, Alice, don't you see... I think you may fancy Mr. Hale." Bella began to giggle. Alice looked at her friend in shock.

"I do not!" Alice exclaimed quiet loudly, then Bella _shh-_ed her to make her quiet once more. The only thing they needed was for Rosalie to find them giggling and talking at this early hour.

"Calm your self Ali, I am only joking. Of course you do not fancy him. Perhaps he fancies _you_!" Bella said and began to erupt with giggles. Alice took a pillow and hit Bella over the head with it.

"Be serious! Isabella! He's a successful, rich, wealthy man. He's no interest in a young, middle class, child as myself." Alice said putting herself down.

"Come on, Ali...." Bella replied, trying to comfort Alice. Suddenly Alice's facial expression changed and she looked to Bella.

"I've actually something else I want to ask you, Bella." Alice said, looking down, Bella scooted up farther on her bed and looked at Alice, who kept her eyes carefully averted. She smiled slightly at Alice's messy bed head. Of course, she had no room to talk; her hair must look like a wreck.

"What is it, Ali? You know you can ask me anything." Bella cooed, her hand rubbing Alice's back comfortingly, Alice's eyes slowly made their way to Bella's brown ones. Her lips made a small smile, trying to apologize for something she was about to ask.

"Do you know Mr. Black?" Alice asked suddenly. Bella's hand dropped from Alice's back and her face became suddenly filled with pain. "Of course, you do not need to answer, I just assumed that you had known him from somewhere. You would not answer him, and your eyes were never on his for more than a second." Alice explained, stumbling on her words, trying to backtrack her way out of trouble.

'Is it important enough to tell her, it is not so important... ' Bella thought. 'Although, it would be nice to share the memory with somebody other than myself and my father's forgotten spirit that visited me during my night, singing me melodic lullabies as I wander to sleep, thinking of a wonderful way to reconnect with Jake.'

She pulled herself out of her thoughts, thinking of a way to begin the story of her life. She took in a deep breath and took her brown eyes to Alice's blue ones. She smiled and began the story slowly, working her way up to it.

"I... I knew him once. He had become very interested in my fathers music, he'd come by the house often to her my fathers latest compositions..." Bella stumbled upon her story. "At the time he wasn't much older than eighteen or nineteen, but he was already interested in my father's work. I must have been thirteen or so, and I'm afraid that I fell in love with him. At least, I thought it was love. There were times that I believed he thought of me as more than a child, but it never amounted to anything. We became close friends. However, at the tender age of thirteen, I couldn't help but want more."

She sighed and smoothed her hand over the rumpled blankets. "When father died, he stopped visiting. That was the last time I had seen him. Until today." Bella looked up to find Alice watching her. Suddenly, an excited grin overtook Alice.

"Oh Bella! This is just like a novel! Two childhood sweethearts united after years apart. It's so _romantic_."

"Except he doesn't remember who I am at all," Bella muttered.

"You're not going to tell him, are you?"

"Shouldn't I?"

"No, you shouldn't! Pretend like you don't remember him until he figures out who you are; then he'll be trying to win you back. There's nothing more alluring to a man than a woman he can't have."

"And how would you know?" Bella asked.

"Oh, you're so silly, Bella. It's time to get dressed anyway - the sun has risen." Alice stood and helped Bella off the bed.

This season's first opera was in a few days. The opening performance was critical in determining how the opera house was received by the public. If this opera was a failure, the whole season would be a disaster. Because of this, everyone was rehearsing intensively.

Victoria's overly dramatic voice echoed through the halls as Bella and Alice hurried to breakfast. The ballet girls always had breakfast earlier than everyone else. As she ate the barely adequate food, she remembered her dream last night of the angel...her angel. Every night was filled with their blending voices. The melodies they sang together were almost as intimate as lovers. She always woke with such a yearning to reach out and touch the angel. But he was never there when her eyes opened.

Friday came quickly. Preparations for the performance were finished and everyone knew their lines to the last dot of the i. Victoria continuously complained that her part was so large that she didn't know how she had ever remembered her lines.

"It's a good thing I'm so gifted in theater," she sighed.

Alice snorted in a very un-ladylike fashion, rolling her eyes. Bella shook her head. How was it possible that someone was as selfish as Victoria?

"Everyone be ready!" Emmett Cullen cried on Friday. "I want everything to be perfect for this evenings performance."

Alice and Bella hurried backstage. The audience would begin arriving any minute now. The red velvet seats had been brushed and every conceivable surface was polished. The orchestra was seated in the area just before the stage. The heavy crimson and gold curtains were drawn. Women in beautiful gowns and men in handsome tuxes took their seats. Alice peeked between the curtains, watching the wealthy audience.

"Someday I'm going to be rich so I can wear dresses like that," she sighed. "Then I would give half of it to you!" Alice whispered to her best friend. Bella grinned and pulled her away.

"We must prepare," the brunette said. They were ballet dancers, of course, but they also had a small vocal part too.

Victoria, however, wasn't as thrilled as Bella and Alice. Someone had forgot to air out her blonde wig so now it smelt like moth balls. "I don't have to put up with stupid people!" she cried in anger. "Every opera house around wants me to star in their productions. You're lucky to have me so start giving me what I deserve!" The maids fluttered around her, trying to calm this conceited woman.

Music sounded from just on the other side of the heavy stage curtains. The opera was about to begin. Growling in frustration, she put on the wig.

"Vain, complaining woman," said a male's voice, like velvet.

Pleased that a man had taken notice of her - even if it was an insult - she put on her best flirtatious smile and turned towards the voice. He sounded like her type of man - strong and passionate.

But when she turned, there was only empty air. Puzzled and dazed, she looked around.

"Miss! You must get on the stage," said one of the maids. "They can't start unless you're in place."

"Don't you dare tell me what to do," Victoria snapped harshly. Looking around once more only to find the same emptiness, she quickly stood up and strode onto the stage. In a great crescendo of music, the heavy curtains rose and the audience could finally watch what they had paid for. Respectful applause drifted up from the seats, and Victoria forgot all about the invisible man. After all, this was her adoring audience.

The first and second Acts passed without incident. Victoria was basking in the glories of her role. Alice's part passed and she sang beautifully. Now it was Bella's turn.

The blushing brunette walked to her place and waited for her cue to sing her lines.

Victoria glared and sang, "but what is love, if not an illusion?"

Taking a deep breath, Bella sang as the angel had taught her to in her dreams. The pure, clear, angelic voice that poured from her shocked everyone into silence, including La Diva. Every man and woman in that opera house stared at this pretty girl that created such perfect music. Bella's part was only a few sentences, but in those few moments, the audience would never forget the girl who sang as if she should have been in heaven. When it was Victoria's part again, she just stared at Bella as if she wished she had a pistol in her hand.

James, who was part of the Act also, nudged his counterpart in the ribs. Startled, Victoria jumped and began.

Out of the corner of her eye, Victoria saw a man dressed in black standing in the usually vacant box five. Half of his face was hidden by a white mask, but what she saw of him entranced her. His ocher eyes bored straight into hers - and they weren't pleased. The exposed part of his face was beautiful, though. So beautiful that she was sure that she'd never see anyone else like him. His skin was pale as snow, but strong and smooth. His golden eyes flickered to Bella, and grew soft with approval. No one else saw the Phantom but Victoria, and he was only there for a moment.

"La Diva!" the conductor hissed furiously. Realizing that she had stopped again, Victoria began.

Whispers rolled through the audience. What was wrong?

The rest of the performance continued without anymore distractions, but that didn't ease Victoria's anger. When the curtain finally fell after the ballet, ending the opera, she sat down hard in her dressing room. That stupid ballet dancer had made a fool out of her. She, La Diva, was supposed to be the star! She must do something to keep Bella from taking any more vocal parts.

Wrapping a robe around her, taking off her wig, she stalked out of the dressing room to find _that girl_.

People were racing behind the set, eager to know how the performance was received. Shoving people out of her way, Victoria walked straight down the path she knew would lead her to Bella's room.

The lanterns lit her way and she was now the only living thing in the long hallway. Grumbling about how that little harlot needed to learn where her place was, she continued down the solitary hall. Without warning, the lanterns blew out, engulfing her darkness.

She halted her steps, heart racing.

Footsteps to her right.

"Who's there?" she demanded, knowing someone was playing a trick on her. Probably James and one of his little friends!

The voice that answered her was not the one she was expecting. This voice was like honey and velvet combined. Whoever it was he was having a hard time suppressing his anger. "If you should go into Bella's room tonight or any night, I will personally make sure you will never utter another musical note again. Isabella's career will progress, and there is nothing you will do to hinder it." He paused. She was sweating now with terror. This man meant what he said. He would kill her if she tried to stop that twit from singing again.

"Turn around and go back the way you came," he commanded harshly. "And I will be watching you. I will know if you try anything. If you value your life you wouldn't say anything to anyone about our meeting.

All she could do was nod. The lanterns flared back to life and she saw the man in front of her. He was taller than she expected, with strong shoulders and the ivory mask covering his face. He was gorgeous, but he hate pouring from his topaz eyes sent stabs of fear straight into her heart.

"Go now." he commanded.

With trembling legs and a racing heart, she ran back to her dressing room. That must be the Phantom, she thought. She would get James to track him down, show the Phantom who he was dealing with by threatening her, Victoria. But there was no way she would go to Bella's room. His threats were too real, too fresh, and she could not yet scoff at them. Even in her dreams, Victoria could not escape that beautiful, terrifying Phantom of the Opera.

* * *

**Okay, so what do you guys think??? I hope you enjoyed it! If you have any questions at all, please feel free to ask, b/c we will answer them!!! **

**Thank you for reading, now Review!! :D**

**~ ForbiddenWords & Oriana de la Rose ~**


	2. Hunt

**To the people that reviewed, thank you so much. Seriously. Reviews are much appreciated! We hope you enjoy this chapter also.**

**And also, from Forbidden Words & Oriana, have a fantastic PI day! As we are sure you all are aware of today being 3-14. Which the numerical number, brought in to a mathematical perception is the rounded number for PI as you all know as 3.14!!!**

**So, from us to you, HAPPY PI DAY! (this is your piece of pie from us!)**

* * *

He sat, cloaked in a darkness that was only relieved by the dozens of candelabrums. With fingers flying over the piano keys, he pounded out his frustration and pain. Loud, but glorious, music lifted from the piano, enveloping him. He'd always had a gift for music.

Abruptly, he stopped and pushed the bench back from the black instrument.

The Phantom, Edward, ran his hand through his hair. He couldn't get Bella out of his mind. That in itself wasn't unusual, he always thought about her. But tonight, her soft face was the only thing his thoughts swirled around. He couldn't focus on completing the composition or even what note came next. She had sang beautifully that night, as sweet and pure as an angel. He was proud of her skill and the fact that he had taught her so well.

Walking a few steps, he scanned his surroundings with a critical eye. His abode was deep within the catacombs of the Opera House, below ground level. The walls were almost cave like but made from granite, almost as hard as his skin. Edward's home consisted of three rooms. First was the open space that housed his piano and hundreds of compositions. On either side of it were his bedroom of sorts, and Bella's room.

She had never been here. She didn't even know that the angel in her dreams and the Phantom of the Opera were the same man - him. Though he had never spoken to her directly - only while she slept - Edward knew that Bella would come here. He needed her here...

Obsession wasn't a very pleasing or happy word, but it was the truth. Love didn't enter the picture. Not yet anyway.

Venom suddenly coursed freely down his throat. He smelt a rat somewhere close behind him. He would have to hunt soon. Clenching his fists tightly, he turned away. He would not resort to feeding off rodents.

Usually he chose the most secluded place to hunt. It was difficult to find sufficient hunting grounds while inside a city but he managed by hunting in the woods surrounding it. He detested hunting humans, they were too noisy and, though he wasn't a moral man by nature, it felt wrong somehow. Mountain lions and bears gave more fight.

Hunting could wait though - he intended to visit Bella tonight as soon as she was asleep.

Quickly donning his cloak, he went down the steps towards the small boat that carried him through the catacombs. It was flooded with murky water down here, but not sewage. The only way to pass through was by boat. He lit the two lanterns at the front of the little dinghy and pushed it away from the bank.

Using the back paths and hidden doors that he knew led to Bella's room. He heard grunting through a thin wooden bedroom wall and immediately knew they were…mating. His lip curled, disgusted. Humans were such animals.

Except for Bella. She was a simple, gifted girl that he intended to sing for him - for his music. She was the only one that sang correctly. That Victoria sounded like a goat.

Standing before the full-length mirror that faced her room, he watched to see if she was awake through the two-way mirror. She lay in her bed, dressed in her flowing nightgown that she wore every night. She slept, curled on her side, the blankets drawn up to her shoulders. Her serene face was smooth and unblemished. Softly sliding the mirror to the right, he entered, careful to make his actions light and undetectable. His gloved hand left the open mirror and moved to her bed with all the grace and power of a black panther. His thirst flared at the first whiff of her scent but it was bearable. Edward focused on not breathing so he wouldn't be tempted.

The bed dipped slightly when he sat. She shifted and he thought he'd finally been caught. But she simply scratched her nose lightly, unconsciously.  
He started to reach out and brush a strand of Bella's hair away from her face, but he stopped short. Should he touch her? He quickly moved his hand back to his lap.

"You did very well tonight," he said, voice like honey. She stirred. Bella had heard her angel's voice. "I'm very proud of you. Victoria won't be in our way anymore, that I've made sure of." Looking down at the sleeping girl beside him, me smiled slightly. His white half-mask hid the right side of his glorious face. In no way was he disfigured or ugly. That wasn't why he hid his face. The Phantom wasn't vain, but neither was he blind. That darkness inside him, that Vampire that constantly controlled his actions, was the reason he was so achingly beautiful. Instead of screaming in terror whenever a woman saw him without his mask, the woman would fall in love. Therefore, he covered his face. Women disgusted him, as did their…activities they engaged in with some of the men in the Opera House...

Now, as he gazed at this brunette sleeping in her bed, he couldn't be disgusted by her. Inside her was everything pure and good. She wasn't like some of the harlots he'd accidentally come upon in the past. Bella was different.

"Bella," he said. It was the first time he'd said her name out loud in her presence. "Tonight you shall rest. I won't teach so you can rest your voice. Sleep well."

He moved to stand up when suddenly her hand grabbed his wrist. He gasped in surprise. Was she awake? Preparing to wrench himself out of her grasp incase she opened her eyes, he waited for her to let go. She carefully took his hand in her delicate hands, eyes still closed, and brought her lips to the inside of his wrist.

The kiss sent a shock through him. He had never been touched by a woman before. He was hyper aware of the feel of her soft, silky lips against his cold skin. Then she let go, falling into a deeper sleep.

The Phantom wondered what that kiss meant. Was she simply unconscious of what she did, or had she been trying to tell him something? He didn't think she had been awake at the time for her breathing was deep and regular, without the slightest hint of consciousness.

Then the Phantom slipped once again through the mirror, closing it softly behind him. Taking once last glance at her sleeping form, he turned away. His strong back receded into the catacombs of the Opera House as he headed towards his secluded home, his mind full of questions.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - The Next Day- - - - - - - - - - - -

Waking up never seemed fun to Bella, then again, who in their right mind would want to wake up when they were dreaming of a beautiful angel coming, telling her of her beautiful voice. Promising her a promise that she knew could not be kept: to be left alone by Victoria. She could dream, couldn't she? Of course she could, last night had proved just that. Her mind fluttered off of the Angel voice and to the one she wanted to think of, the real one, the one that did not only exist in her dreams, but in real life, Jacob...

_'Does it matter if he remembers me? Would he possibly remember my nickname? Bells? He had always said my giggle was like Santa's sleigh bells, just as shinny and uplifting to children everywhere... I was child back then, only of the age of 13, or so. He does not remember... I am sure of it. It was six years ago. He is now 24 years old, and very successful.' _

Bella's thoughts were tired, and barely audible in her own mind. She was just thinking of things to rummage around in her brain before she slept. Sleeping a few hours more would not hurt, she thought, Rosalie would not mind. Hoping for a nice sleep, unlike her other nights where she had felt she had gotten no sleep at all. All that dreaming of her Angel Voice had interrupted her sleep cycle, she was sure of it.

_'How I wish I could sleep once, I would be able to do a proper point instead of one with an arch.'_ She thought of the most unimportant things in the morning, she never really knew how to think, it was always dance logic in her head.

"Come, Bella, time for dress rehearsal," Alice called. Bella sighed, she was much too tired for this.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - During Dress Rehearsal- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The Angel voice in Bella's dreams had been true to it's words, Victoria did not dare bother her, she even complained of a sore throat, claiming dramatically that she could not sing tonight, that they would simply have to find a replacement.

"Who?" asked Jasper whispering with Rosalie. She shrugged to herself, unable to give a proper name.

"I know!" Alice said interrupting her mother and Mr. Hale.

"Who?" Jasper asked once more. Alice beamed a bright color that could only be described as fuchsia.

"Bella! She knows all the words, I've heard her sing at night and in her rehearsals - she knows every word, Mr. Hale, I swear it!" Alice swore for her friends defense.

"Is this true, Bella?" Rosalie asked, her voice not at all astonished, Rosalie knew that Bella had loved to sing, she always did, especially when her father was alive. She always liked to compose lyrics for her fathers compositions. Jacob always thought it was quite cute.

"I am fair on the part, I guess. But I've no clue what Alice is talking about, I do not sing at night." Bella said looking down. The only time she knowingly sang of the songs Victoria did was when she was alone in Emmett's study, pretending to work on an important part. Really she had all her stuff studied and ready, she was picking at Victoria's parts. And she even knew a little piano to get by.

"Fair?" Alice asked, "Bella you are more than fair, and you do sing, at night, really late, sometimes you wake me." Alice said, looking at Bella with a confused look upon her little darling fairy face.

"I do not recall, but I will sing Victoria's part." Bella said looking down, having no reconciliation of what Alice was murmuring about to her mother. Mr. Hale smiled.

"Oh, good. All right then, it's decided then, Isabella Swan will be taking the place of Victoria." Jasper said in a happy voice, his gray eyes looked at Alice's blue ones. "Ms. Cullen, may I have your companionship tonight, after the performance, I would love to share a bottle of wine and talk about your fine dancing." Jasper said. If there were ever a word for how bright Alice's eyes sparkled, it would be such a strong, long, and wonderful word your eyes would burn from looking at it, along with her sparkling eyes.

"Of course," Alice accepted. Rosalie cleared her throat.

"Oh, yes, where are my manners?" Jasper asked himself, "may I have your daughters companionship after the performance?" Jasper asked Rosalie. She looked behind her, and Emmett appeared.

"Of course," Emmett said for Rosalie. Rosalie looked up at her husband with a discouraging look, then she rolled her eyes, a very unlady-like quality that she must have picked up from Victoria.

"Yes," Rosalie bit out a little bit too sharp at the owners.

"Okay, it's decided, I'll see you tonight, dear Alice. And please, call me Jasper, no more Mr. Hale for you, my dear." Jasper said. He very gracefully walked backward off of the stage, never taking his now light gray eyes off of Alice's bright blue ones. Her face was blushing, she was vibrating with excitement.

"Bella! Oh my stars! Can you believe it!?" Alice asked in a hushed tone.

"No, I cannot, it's truly wonderful, Alice. Well, actually, I can. Why wouldn't Mr. Jasper want to see you?" Bella asked her, Alice giggled and shuffled off to her and Bella's make up sets. Little did they know, Victoria over heard.

"That little...ew! How dare she take away my only way out of this Hell hole?!" Victoria's voice held a hissing sound. Although she kept her octave low, she didn't want that menace of whatever-the-heck-he-was coming around, snooping and threatening her again. No, that was not acceptable, a man threaten a woman of such high stature.

Victoria stayed away from Isabella's make up table and stood in a stone arch way that was made of shinning granite. Perfect, she thought. 'If only I had a way to slip under that stupid person's watch... I need to be on stage. Isabella is not good enough for this - she doesn't sing like I do, she is not good at singing. I've heard her a couple times, and she sound utterly like a child!' Victoria's thoughts were interrupted by Emmett Cullen.

"May I help you?" Emmett said loud enough to get Bella and Alice's attention. Victoria looked totally awe-stricken and she shuddered then stood straight.

"I was just looking, seeing how well Bella prepares for her role," Victoria said in a fake strained voice, as if to show some sign of sickness. Emmett looked impassioned and he wasn't in the mood for Victoria's charades.

"Very well. Now leave, Bella has a lot of work to be done, and you, La Diva, are sick. I do not want you to infect my girls." Emmett said, Victoria scattered away, not really wanting to stay while she knew that Emmett could very well be that voice she heard.

She quickly erased that from her mind, it couldn't be Emmett - his voice was too low and too rough. This voice was like melted chocolate, like sweet honey. Something so perfect it could not belong to an ordinary human. His voice was so alluring, so wonderful, but it was harsh at the same time. If, of course, those sweet things could even harm you with any use of them.

"Show time ladies!" Rosalie called from the side of the curtains that were being prepped for opening. Bella got into her spot, smiling slightly. She was nervous. She kept trying not to think of messing up, of disgracing the whole entire Opera house. How embarrassing that would be.

A voice chimed into her head.

_"Wonderful, you are simply wonderful. Do not listen to them all if they do not cheer your name. They know nothing of music, my beautiful Isabella, you are wonderful."  
_  
Surprisingly the Angel voice was not a dream, only a voice that seemed to be whispered into her ear as if her Angel of Music was right beside her, like he was cheering her on.

"Now, we present our performance with a small change. Isabella Swan will be taking the part of Victoria Lucidor, she feels ill," explained Emmett Cullen, the whole audience erupted with applause.

The play began, and Bella's nerves were settled as she began to sing the songs of which Victoria had plunged into the ground not two nights before. Her voice rose like steam from a fire, and the audience had been taken aback from the preformer that was Isabella Swan.

Her voice flowed through the Opera House like a wonderful smell, like honey suckles dancing in the wind on a nice Spring day. Her voice to somebody who was used to hearing, like her angel, would be purely addicting. The fine, rich people who were in the audience were becoming Bella-addicts as they sat and listened.

Nobody spoke, nobody so much as coughed during Bella's parts. James sang his in his normal Tenor voice, complimenting Bella's Soprano voice. Of course, you could tell just by listening Bella had a two octave range voice, she could sing Alto easily, but it was quite plan that Bella liked Soprano more. And it was the only octave that Victoria had and the only way she knew how to sing, because she learned by ear.

At the end of the night it was a loud roar of applause at all the right places, even Alice got applauded as Bella let her sing her natural part. Victoria never liked Alice to sing her regular parts because they were higher and better pitched than her. Where Alice and Bella were concerned, it sounded almost the same.

In the voices of applauded and yelps of excitement she heard Jacob's voice, praising his whole Opera House, calling 'Brava' and 'Well done all!' She felt a little glutton as she indulged in those praises, pretending that they were meant for her, and only hear, then she heard it again, her Angel of Music.

_'Purely sensational, Isabella, well done. You are perfect in every way, my dear, clearly wonderful. Brava, Brava, my__ Bella.'_

Bella's small smile appeared larger as the Angel Voice kept whispering wonderful compliments in her ear, telling her how wonderful she was, and how much he had enjoyed her performance.

- - - - - - - - - - -The End of the Preformat- - - - - - - - - - - - -

"You did wonderful!" Jasper adored Bella and Alice at the same time. However, it didn't go past Bella, the compliment was meant just for Alice. So Bella nudged her and told her to thank him.

"Thank you!" Alice said in a very enthusiastic voice, it was almost as if a little kid had said it, it was that high pitched and excited.

"Your welcome," his voice smiling.

"You two have fun." Bella said leaving the two alone.

"I'll get your coat, Alice,"

"Thank you."

"Lights out, kiddo." She heard from behind her. Emmett Cullen crowded the door way. Bella smiled at him, she adored Emmett in so many ways, he was so handsome, so kind, and so very forgiving and almost - in his own way - a child.

"Oh, okay... Emmett, may I ask you something?" Bella asked as she tried not to be embarrassed of him seeing her in her night gown. Emmett smiled, his dimples showing in the dim light of her room. The only light was the one on her makeup table that remained lit.

"Of course," Emmett said, his voice a little hesitant. He was not very good at questions that required a lot of thought. He preferred to be very sarcastic, and fun with children, such as Bella.

"Well, I was wondering... Did my father leave me the house that I had once lived in?" Bella asked, her face flush with color. Emmett looked down and sighed, he didn't want to answer such a question.

"Bella, we do not wish for you to leave..." Emmett began. He came toward Bella, his hands placed on her small shoulders which molded her small form. "Your father did leave you the house, but... You're not allowed it until you are wed... His terms, not ours." Emmett paused for Bella to speak.

"Why?" She questioned.

"Because, Bella, you're so young. Your father did not wish you to live by yourself." Emmett said, he looked at the moon in the sky. "Enough questions, Isabella, it's time for sleep." Emmett said, Bella crawled in her bed sheepishly looking down.

"Good night," he muttered in the dark.

When he shut the door Bella sighed and closed her eyes, only to open them once more a moment later. The moonlight up her room. In a poor attempt, she tried to keep her eyes open. Tried, but did not succeed.

She began to think of her childhood home, playing with Alice in the foyer. Tons of hide-and-go-seek were lost in that house. Many times was she found by Alice, and never did she find Alice. Alice was far too graceful and quiet to let Bella find her. She would always look to her side before moving, but somehow, Alice was always on her other side, smiling her innocent smile and touching Bella ever so lightly then running away without any words. Alice was wonderful, Alice was kind, and Alice was beautiful.

She was tossing and turning, a cool air whipped itself around the room, giving Bella a chill. It caused her to pull her blanket almost all they way up to her neck.

"Ahh, my sweet." The dark shadow said, he walked to her and sat down. "Your voice tonight was like pure ecstasy. You have no clue, my sweet." He sat on the edge of her bed, careful not to wake her. His eyes fell down to her closed eyes, he wished that she had been awake.

"Angel..." Bella murmured in her sleep, barely audible, but with Edward's heightened senses he heard it as clear as day, as if it were met for him. Of course, the greeting was met for him. His ocher eyes light up like owl eyes as he heard her mouth open and say her name for him. Angel...he was anything but. However, he liked what she had called him, loved the words that uttered from her lips when she spoke of him. And she very seldom did. She had mentioned it to Aliceonce. Alice looked at her as if her friend had some sort of witchcraft about her, and that was the last Bella ever spoke of him.

"I heard you and Mr. Cullen's talk, I think it's grand your father has left you a house. I know you think about him a lot." He murmured. He didn't touch her, he was far too close to though, just like last time.

"Dad.." Bella muttered. Half of Edward's forehead creased as he wanted to take off the mask, to see her and not have that stupid thing on his face. But he did not want to interrupt her innocence, even with one look. She'd fall in love, or lust, and he'd eventually take her virtue.

"I do not believe I'm going to make you sing. It's late. You sang wonderfully, though." He paused, "like a Goddess, like Athena. She's intelligent, and you are intelligent. She is beautiful, and you are beautiful." Edward thought on through the night, wondering what on earth he would say to Bella. He sighed, he wanted her to see him.

"No, you are far more than beautiful. You are down right celestial. A Goddess for sure. If not a Goddess, than something of a Titan, more powerful than a Goddess."

'_To feel her, would be amazing. To speak to her directly instead of her unconscious body would be perfect. To caress her wonderful skin would be wonderful._'

Thinking these things, the Phantom felt utterly ashamed. He owned the way she sang, he loved the way she sang. He did not love her. He was simply lusting after her, like Vampires do. Did he dare think of his feelings actually growing? Calling her 'sweet' and 'my Bella'. Saying that she belonged to him. No, she sang for him and only him. She day-dreamt about Jacob Black, no longer. She will dream of him, and only him. She will want and need him. Not that meat-bag. Not that walking meal - No. It would be him. _Only_ him.

_'I bet her skin is softer than mine. I bet that her eyes are more tantalizing when they are staring at you, not near you. I bet that even with my mask off she would not fall in lust, but love. I know that she is the one, and I need to find a way, a way to make her mine. All mine. She is already mine but she does not know it yet. We belong together, and she may not know it yet, but she will...in time._

_Soon... Soon I will take her. Soon I will make her my bride, and soon her blood will stop calling to me like something an addict cannot help but need a taste of. Soon. Soon we shall be wed and we shall make passionate love, not mating, not like those people. Those disgusting humans who breed too much, who do not make love, they just repopulate while others die._

_Not my Bella, not my Isabella Marie Swan, no. She's not disgusting, and we will not mate, nor breed, we will make love, as lovers do_.'

"Sleep now, my Isabella, I shall visit you on the morrow. God bless you my perfect little lamb." The shadow spoke after leaving, his eyes were becoming shadowed with purple, he knew tomorrow would be a shining day. That, and he could not last another night. Isabella's blood was taking a large toll on him and his self-control was wearing dangerously thin while he kept from hunting.

"Time to hunt." He said to himself. He ran with great speed through the forest, seeking something carnivorous. Something that tasted remotely human. He couldn't find anything.

"Curse you," he spoke to the sky, speaking of course to a God that must not have been listening. "First you make me this creature, this horrible and vile creature, and now I cannot even feed properly!" He spat his words into the celestial plains. "Curse you... Damn you..." He said quietly. He sighed and looked at an elk passing near by. He stood on the balls of his feet, ready to pounce. Quickly bending into a crouch, he attacked the fully grown elk head on. It fell without any hesitation, and Edward, being as merciful as he was, broke it's neck before it could feel any real pain.

After feeding he looked down at the carcass of the animal that soon would be devoured by natures cleaning crew, the vermin. Already he saw vultures scurrying through the sky. Although dawn was nearly approaching they could still see through the faint light the moon still provided. He ran to his home, his palace of music. Sitting at his piano bench, he tryed to play one note that was his. But they all belonged to Bella, because that is what his music was all about - his dear Bella.

"Time for business." He said to himself, he got off of the piano bench and went to his desk where he started to melt blood red wax in a holder, he sat down and started to write upon a piece of white parchment, it was addressed to Mr. Black and Mr. Hale. An evil grin appeared on Edward's face. Although you could only see half of his face, you did not need to see it all to know that all his face was reflecting was evil. He began to make his demands, yet again.

* * *

**Thank you guys for reading! We hoped you enjoyed it. :D**

**Review?**

**~ForbiddenWords & Ori~**


	3. Memory

**Hey! First of all, thank you to every single person out there who reviewed. It means a heck of a lot! Thank you from both of us. **

**We hope you enjoy this chapter as well.**

* * *

Bella's mind, yet again, was not at ease. She kept gawking at him. He was sitting in the first row of seats, watching their rehearsal. He was bouncing his leg up and down, impatient.

"Who are you starring at?" A voice asked. She turned her head vastly - Alice.

"You know."

"Oh, right. Mr. Black." She looked at him too, "has he noticed you, yet?"

"No."

Bella turned her back, not wanting to speak of it. He was wonderful - forgetful was more like it. She couldn't believe he couldn't remember something as simple as six years ago. It was easy to remember, a beautiful - well her father had called her beautiful - young girl whose father was a famous composer. Surely it wasn't very common. Then again, in this time there were many composers.

"I'm sure he'll come around." Alice's voice interrupted Bella's train of thought.

"Perhaps," she stated quietly. "Alice, I'm going to lay down. The scene is over, and I'm tired. Tell Rosalie if she needs me, okay?" Bella said. She didn't really wait for a response from Alice. She turned and walked off to the main quarters of Rosalie's office.

It was a small office, accompanied by a small sofa - a French sofa, to be exact. Rosalie's office was a tad smaller than Emmett's, considering she was a junior manager of the Opera House and Emmett was the full time manager. Bella sighed, and snuffed the only candle in the room. Although it was still day, the room was quite dark...exactly what Bella needed.

Bella laid down on the small sofa. Her body rolled up into a small ball helped her fit on it. Her eyes closed. She was so tired, the Angel Voice was keeping her from sleeping. She didn't mind though. His vocal lessons got smaller as the month went on. Did she mind? Not at all, it gave her more rest when she didn't have her Angel Voice making her sing in her dreams. Her dreams were so deep though, she clearly thought she would feel more rested.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - _Flash Back_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"_Come get me, Jake_!" A young girl was screaming. Alarge russet boy sprang from the furry bushes that sat in the large garden.

"GOTCHA!" The boy, Jake, called. The girl giggled.

"Ha ha, this is fun!" She exclaimed. The boy nodded in agreement.

"I've got to leave soon, Bells," he said sadly.

"No!" she protested.

"I've got to," He stated simply. He shrugged, "I'll come back, I promise."

He caressed the little girl's cheek. Holding a smile on his lips, he caused a smile to form on the girl's lips. His promise pleased Bells - as he called her.

"Okay, Jake... Jake?" Bella asked looking up that the boy.

"Yes, Bells?"

"Daddy said that you ... you are not allowed to see me after tomorrow, when I turn thirteen." Bella's eyes went to the newfound bumps on her chest. She was becoming a woman.

"I'm afraid I wont." Jake said looking down at her, she sighed.

"But why?" Bella asked, "your a boy, and I'm a girl. If I become a woman will you not want to be my friend?" Bella asked. Jake's eyes became dark, and his eyebrows knitted together in a furrow.

"No, not at all." He paused, "you'll need to finda husband, and you can't very well do that unless I am out of your life for a little while. And really - what is a year, dear Bella." He said, his large russet hand again cupping Bella's face as he smiled at her. She smiled against his hand.

"I do not want another man in my life." She blurted out. Her face turned crimson.

"Excuse me?" Jake sounded bemused.

"I.." Bella couldn't say it, but she had to.

"Now, Bella, I know you want to be my friend, but, Sweetheart, you'll get older and want somebody to have you." Jake said trying to soothe her. Bella shook her head in frustration.

How could a girl of twelve possibly know that she was in love with somebody who was seventeen years old? He was five years older than her, which was younger than the person her father had in mind for her. Mr Emmett Cullen's brother was in his late 20's and that was who Bella was set to marry. That was her best friend's _uncle. _She would be her best friend's _aunt_!

She had to tell him. She looked over at Jake and sighed.

"I love you, Jake." She looked ashamed.

"Well, I love you too, Bells." He said, looking rather amused with her.

"NO!" Bella paused sitting, up right and beginningto elaborate with her hands. "I'm in love with you, Jake." There was a gasp behind the two. Charlie was standing there. He had been getting ready for a performance.

"Get out!" Charlie yelled at Jake.

"Come on, Charlie. You know she doesn't know what she is talking about! She was just jesting, right Isabella!" Jacob tried to get Charlie to calm himself.

"No, I am not. I am in love with Jacob, Daddy. I want to marry him, not Mr Cullen. Please, Daddy." Bella pleaded with her father, her voice soft. He shook his head no.

"Isabella, tomorrow on your birthday will be the last you _ever_ see of Jacob Black. And listen clearly young lady, you will marry who I say you will marry!" Charlie said stomping his foot down. He looked over at Jake.

"Mr Swan," Jacob pleaded. Charlie shook his head.

"I'm sorry, Jacob. Your father is my best friend, a good piano tuner, but..." Charlie began to trail off. "You are no good for my Bella. You'll see her one last time - tomorrow will be the last of it." Charlie said. Jake opened his mouth to speak.

"That is all I'll be having under my roof! So long as I am alive - " Charlie stopped short. He clutched his chest, his face a bright red.

"Bella! Call Rosalie, hurry. Run as fast as you can!" Jacob said. Bella's eyes blurry with tears, she ran until she got to the Cullen house. Bella walkedright in as she ususally did. Rosalie looked up, taken by surprise.

"SOMETHING'S WRONG!" Bella called.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - _End of Flash Back_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A loud bang awoke Bella. She sighed - she was so tired!

"THE PHANTOM!" called a maid. Bella walked out of the study. There was a man found in the center of the stage with a set on him, his body spewing blood over the mahogany floorboards of the stage.

Dead.

"Oh my!" Bella said, the smell of blood sickened her. She saw a large black flash. It was a cloak, she was sure of it. Lookin down at the bloody mess, she saw there was less blood pooled on the floor than she remembered. But she had just looked at it.

"What happened here!" demanded Jacob as he and Jasper walked in. The man's body lay there, immobile, only blood pouring out of his abdomen onto the now crimson floor.

"The Phantom left this for you." Rosalie said, looking down as she handed him the note. It was sealed with the Phantom's usual seal, a blood-red wax skull.

"The _Phantom_? He is not real! Now why is there a dead man in my Opera House!" demanded Jacob once again, his voice low and bellowing. "Call upon the hospital! GO, you IDIOT!" he said to a maid who was wallowing in pity. She must have known the dead man.

"The Phantom is real, and the sooner you give him what he wants the sooner you get what you want!" Bella quipped at Jacob.

"Mind your manners, Miss..." He couldn't think of her name.

"It's Swan. Isabella Swan, _Jake_." Bella said, her voice angry.

"Excuse me? What did you just call me," he sounded irritable but Bella didn't mind. She was just as infuriated.

"I called you - " Bella was about to say Jake but she stopped short. "Mr. Black." She bit it out. She only called his father that, Billy Black.

"That is what I thought. You should mind yourself, Miss Swan. I will not be so kind next time," Jacob said, glaring at her. Victoria was behind her, he smiled.

"Oh, what happened?!" Her fake accent sounded horrified. Of course, this bloody man was a horrific sight.

"Oh, do not look at this, La Diva, please. Go to your quarters and rest your lovely voice for tonight." Jacob said admirably.

"You are still showing _Cats_ after _this_?" Emmett demanded, his voice astonished. Emmett never knew Jacob when he was younger, only heard of him, and Emmett knew of Bella's fascination with him when she was younger. He also knew that Jacob didn't remember her as she had remembered him. No matter how thick Emmett seemed to be when it came to the mind - especially woman minds - he was surprisingly knowledgeable.

"Yes! I am, do you have a problem with that, Mr. Cullen?" Jacob asked, glaring at him. Emmett bit the inside of his cheek in order not to bite this man's head off.

"No."

"Good," Jacob challenged in the same low voice.

"Give us the letter, Mrs Cullen." Jasper held out his free hand, the other was occupied by Alice. Ever since he had walked into the scene, Alice was plastered to his side. After crying in hysterics, she had stopped blubbering enough to tell one of the hospital helpers what had happened.

Nobody out side of the Opera House knew of the Phantom of the Opera. Nobody. They kept it a secret, or else they died in this very Opera House. The Opera House was large enough that they were sure there were bodies stashed up some place for the Phantom.

Little did they know that the Phantom did not like to spill the blood of the people he killed. If he did so, he would be tempted by their blood and would often take the dead's warm blood in order to quench his hunger.

Jasper sighed and began to read the letter aloud.

" '_Mr. Black & Mr. Hale,_

_This will be my second notice. I am not pleased with you. I thought you two were business men. This is business, surely you have realized this by now. If you do not wish your main star, Miss Victoria Lucidor to have an unfortunate stage accident - which is what you will tell the authorities - it would be best to follow my simple wishes. Isabella will sing the song '_Memory'_ for the stage of _Cats. _I will have my box open for my own personal use. Box Five, to be precise._

_Still I've yet to obtain my monthly allowance of 10 pounds. I'm sure you've not forgotten my wishes. You will do as I request, or I will make sure Miss Victoria has an accident she will not be able to get herself out of._

_You know my demands. Money in box 5 by tonight, before Isabella sings 'Memory'._

_-The Phantom of the Opera_.' " Jasper finished quietly. He looked over at Jacob.

"I don't think he's jesting, Jacob. This isn't something to take lightly."

"I do not want _Isabella_ to sing this part, I want Victoria!" Jacob hissed in protest.

"A man has _died_ here, Jacob! And he will _not_ be the last, for once do what is right and allow the Phantom his desires!" Jasper said in an exasperated voice, trying to calm Alice and trying to convince his partner at the same time. It was hard to do simultaneously.

"Fine! You better dress, Isabella. You do not sing as well as Victoria but I'll be damned if you look like you do now! Clean her up! She looks as if she's slept!" Jacob said, marching out of the corridor and into the lobby of the Opera house. Bella sat down. Sighing, she looked over at Jasper who was holding Alice close to his body, shushing her at all the right moments, comforting her at the right speed.

_Jacob has changed_, she thought to herself. The Phantom - her Angel of Music - her Edward laughed at her thoughts.

"That is right my dear, see what he is."

_Maybe he is not the man I've fell in love with so long ago. _Bella's thoughts went to Edward then, her own personal Angel of Music.

Then Edward heard something, Victoria.

"_Come on James, I've got to tell you something!_" Her voice was distant. He hated leaving his Bella in her time of thought, in her time of need. He wanted to read her thoughts more, they were much clearer than they were in her dreams.

The last thing the Opera House needed right now was a scandal. If word got out that another person had been mysteriously killed, the police would investigate and the Opera House would lose business, possibly even be shut down. Two stagehands gathered the dead, bleeding man in their hands and dragged him off the stage, leaving behind a rather large crimson streak. The man wasn't very important – he wouldn't be missed. They would bury him beneath the Opera House, within the catacombs.

"James!" Victoria screeched, walking quickly away from the stage. Edward's silent dark form followed the seething woman. She ground her teeth in anger and frustration. That little twit had gotten her part again! But there was nothing she could do about it. It replayed in her head, the night she met that demon – the Phantom. Time had dulled her fear, and she liked to imagine that he had been nervous and stuttering rather than strong and commanding.

"La Diva," James said affectionately, opening her dressing room door for her. Not in the mood for flirting, she pushed him back and strode into her domain.

"That little…" she couldn't think of a word bad enough so she finally settled on the worst she could think of. "That little _slut_ has once again stolen my part!"

"Well, go complain to Mr Black," James said, sore that she had treated him so poorly. "_He_ seems to like you enough."

"I _can't_, you idiot!" Victoria sank into the plush settee, sighing. "Otherwise the Phantom will kill me."

"How do you know?" He looked suspiciously at his partner. She was known to lie so what made this time any different?

"Because he threatened me straight to my face!" she snapped, exasperated. "It was right after whats-her-face's performance not too long ago. I was going to go to her room to give her a piece of my mind, when the lights went out and this man tells me that I better not get in the way of Bella's career or else he'll kill me!"

"Are you sure you didn't hit your head?"

"I'm _serious_, dammit! I saw the Phantom!" Her face was turning an infuriated puce. "I'm not lying, James."

"That would be a first," he muttered under his breath.

Edward was hiding safely in the shadows. Being a creature of night, he felt most comfortable in the darkness. At their argument, his lips spread in an amused grin. He was also pleased that his threat had been successful – it had scared that vain woman out of her arrogance. Temporarily, at least.

Victoria began to dab perfume onto her wrists and behind her ears with a violence that would have been more appropriate on the battlefield. Her face was screwed up in a scowl, wrinkles appearing on her otherwise flawless skin. She was beautiful in a way that reminded one of a hunting tiger, fierce and utterly without kindness or mercy. Her flaming red hair was up in an elaborate twist, and emerald earrings dangled from her earlobes. She began to ready herself for tonight's performance of _Cats_.

Hearing enough, Edward slipped silently out of the room. He was darkness itself and neither James nor Victoria noticed his departure. Victoria's thoughts annoyed him like a buzzing fly that was too close to his face, and he blocked her shrill voice out. There was only one mind that he wanted to hear – Bella's.

He went to Bella's dressing room - still with perfect stealth - and waited until the two girls entered. The performance was about to begin.

"You've gotten the most beautiful song in the entire musical!" Alice said excitedly, grinning at Bella. This time Alice didn't have a vocal part, she was one of the ballet dancers with flawless grace. "You'll be wonderful," the pixie said comfortingly to Bella, seeing her anxiousness.

"Thank you, Alice, but I'm not so sure." Bella sat before her dressing table and stared into the mirror at the reflection. This was not her. That beautiful girl could not possibly be her. But it was. Alice had helped Bella to dress and ready herself for the performance. Somehow her best friend had managed to make her no longer plain. Bella's brown eyes were now almost magnetic - drawing you towards them - and her hair was pulled back into a simple, but pretty, twist. The crimson satin gown she wore complemented her milky skin beautifully. Her full lips were a light pink, and her figure was slim.

"Trust me, Bella," Alice began. "You'll do wonderful. You are an amazing singer." She smiled warmly and placed a quick kiss on Bella's cheek. "So cheer up!"

"How long does it take you two ladies to dress?" Emmett Cullen asked, opening the door to the dressing room. He looked slightly exasperated. "That infernal Jacob Black won't stop asking where you are. You're part is coming up very soon so please be quick." He stopped and looked at Bella for the first time, his face softening. "You look lovely, darling."

Bella blushed and smiled. "Thank you very much." But she didn't truly believe him. Even after seeing her reflection she didn't believe she could be anything other than plain old Bella Swan.

He left. Alice helped Bella up, going out to watch the musical from behind the curtains.

Victoria had been demoted to a lesser part, but she still insisted on singing for the majority of the show. Bella and Alice watched her sing vigorously to the audience, still striving to be the star, to be the reason why people came to the Opera House.

Edward stared for a long moment as his Bella. Of course, she didn't know he was there – she never did. He would often follow her, listening to her clear thoughts. She was going through her lines in her head, making sure she knew all the words. He wished she could see how utterly ravishing she was, how achingly beautiful. To him, she outshone Victoria and Rosalie's beauty easily. She was the bright sun in this world of darkness that he was forced to live in. She breathed life into his dead heart.

Without thinking, he reached his hand out towards her. The stage lights caught his pale skin, throwing rainbow-colored sparkles into the air. How simple it would be to touch her silky skin; how easy it would be to just reach out and stroke her bare arm. His fingers tingled with this new, foreign need.

Suddenly she turned, and he snatched his hand back. What had he been thinking? He had nearly given himself away! Bella patted her glossy brown hair into place and her scent hit him. Freesia.

With his thirst freshly quenched, he was able to breathe her floral scent and not feel the familiar agonizing thirst. She smelt heavenly.

Then he remembered where he was supposed to be. He had demanded his ten pound monthly allowance and he was going to get it tonight. The Phantom disappeared through the back stairs, blending seamlessly into the shadows.

Bella stood with Alice, waiting until it was her part. Her palms were slick with a light layer of sweat yet they were ice cold. She was nervous; there was no denying it. As if by some kind of supernatural power, her eyes were drawn upward to box five. She had never seen the Phantom there before but somehow she always knew when he occupied the private box. Now it looked as empty as always, but she knew he wasn't there. She didn't have time to feel panic or confusion for Alice pushed her softly out on the stage.

It was time for her to perform. Victoria shot daggers at her with her eyes. Blushing and ducking her head, Bella went onto the stage and did as they had practiced so many times before.

"Daylight. See the dew on the sunflower, and a rose that is fading. Roses whither away, like the sunflower. I yearn to turn my face to the dawn. I am waiting for the day . . ." As she sang, she focused on only remembering how her Angel of Music had taught her to sing. "Memory. All alone in the moonlight, I can smile at the old days. I was beautiful then, I remember the time I knew what happiness was. Let the memory live again."

Her clear, pure voice was like a cool fountain of water in a parched land - revitalizing and reviving all that heard it. The audience stared in awe at the little brunette with the angel's voice. But how could they have known that a true angel had instructed her, taught her how to let the music flow from her heart? After all, the Angel of Music was her ghostly friend - heard but never seen.

"Touch me. It's so easy to leave me. All alone with the memory of my days in the sun. If you touch me you'll understand what happiness is. Look, a new day has begun."

Just as the last note left her lips, it happened. In a large and resonating voice, _he_ spoke.

"That was lovely, Isabella," he said kindly. All she could feel was shock. Could he possibly be talking to her? But before she could think anything else, he continued in a voice that the whole Opera House could hear. "But are you two, Mr Black and Mr Hale, complete idiots? I very clearly stated that I was to have my ten pounds before Isabella sang 'Memory'. Out of respect for her, I waited until she was finished, but I will wait no longer!"

Members of the audience looked at the ceiling, then around them to find the source of that voice. Though it was commanding and stern, it made the women's hearts beat faster for reasons other than fear. That demanding male voice spoke like the voice of God and was as seductive as a lover's touch and as dangerous as a knife's blade.

Jacob and Jasper sat in box seven. After the Phantom finished speaking, Jacob jumped to his feet. "This is preposterous! I demand to know who is pulling this stunt. Now!" His deep voice was insignificant compared to Edward's.

"I assure you, Mr Black, that this is no prank. And if you do not give me what is rightfully mine, someone will pay."

"You're not _real_; this isn't _possible_!" Jacob yelled angrily. Jasper had convinced him not to rent out box five but that didn't mean he was going to pay a ghost! The whispering from the audience rose to a quiet roar. Who was this voice? Was it part of the performance?

"Quiet!" commanded the Phantom from his unseen hiding place. Immediately, the Opera House was so silent you could almost hear Bella's frantic heartbeat. Then Edward spoke for the last time that night. "This is _real_, Jacob Black, and the sooner you realize that the sooner things will start running smoothly. Now, I want my _monthly allowance_."

"Dammit, Black," Jasper snapped. "If you don't pay him I will!" He left the private box. A shocked audience craned their heads to watch as Jasper Hale strode into the Phantom's box and dropped the bills onto the single velvet-cushioned chair.

The rest of the performance passed without incident. But the wealthy, well-dressed crowd hardly cared what was happening on stage anymore. That silky, honey voice replayed in their minds along with that Bella Swan's glorious rendition of 'Memory'. Victoria could have acted like a dog and they wouldn't have noticed.

"Do you know the Phantom?" Alice asked Bella when they were both backstage. _Cats _was still being performed, the last few songs sung. Her bright, piercing blue eyes stared seriously into Bella's chocolate ones.

"Not that I know of," Bella said, her voice faint.

"Well, he certainly knows you. Are you sure you haven't ever seen him before?"

"I swear, Ali, I've never so much as caught a glimpse of the Phantom!" But the gears were already turning inside Bella's mind. The Phantom's silky voice ignited a sense of deja vu inside her. She had heard it before......but where? It seemed as familiar to her as her own face though she couldn't place it. But she'd heard it before, of that much she was certain. Eventually, she would figure out where she heard that unmistakable voice before.

The female members of the audience watched closely for any sign of the mysterious voice that had awoken such raging desires within them. As they exited the Opera House after that night's performance, the men held their wives and daughters close for fear that the ghost would somehow violate them.

But they would return. This new mystery had made them curious. They would all come back, hoping to experience it once again. For the same reason that haunted houses and horror novels are popular, people would come to this Opera House to hear _him_ again.

And as Edward listened for Bella's thoughts, he realized his mistake. He was no longer the Opera House's dark secret, no longer the ghost unknown to the outside world. He had exposed himself. Slipping back into that familiar darkness that haunted him, the Phantom knew he must accomplish one thing. Bella's talent would not go to waste. His Bella would succeed in a world gone mad.

That much he would make sure of.

* * *

**~ForbiddenWords & Oriana~**


	4. Into the Catacombs

**So here's the next chapter! Enjoy. :D**

* * *

When Isabella Swan woke up the morning after the first performance of _Cats_, her eyes fluttered open to see a single red rose on the empty pillow beside her. She was instantly awake, sitting up entirely too fast and making herself dizzy in the process. She slowly reached out, taking the crimson flower delicately in her fingers. A single black satin ribbon was tied into a bow around the stem. She sucked in a breath - was it possible that her Angel had given this to her?

A loud banging sounded on her door. Her head snapped up just in time to see the door fly open.

"Bella! How could _you_ oversleep? It's past lunch and we still have to prepare for tonight's performance!" Alice rushed to her, pulling Bella off her bed.

They rushed to get ready and raced out through the halls. Night slowly descended and people began to arrive. Every man and woman present scanned the vaulted ceilings, hoping for a sight of the infamous Phantom of the Opera. Every seat was filled tonight, as it would be for every show afterwards. When Jacob Black had refused to pay the Phantom, it caused Edward to expose himself. Now the Opera House was more crowded than ever.

Without attempting to, Jake had brought an incredible amount of business in when he had refused Edward's wishes.

Jake was pacing in the hallway just outside Bella's door - she was inside, dressing for her performance in Cats. His exterior was calm and collected - aside from his tight fists, that is. But on the inside, he was seething. This Phantom fellow was causing a hell of a lot of trouble! Jake was being forced to compromise his Opera House and its productions because of this…opera ghost. But enough was enough! He'd do this the right way, his way. Setting his jaw, Jacob walked to Bella's dressing room. He took out his master key and quickly turned it in the lock, trapping the girl inside the room.

Victoria would sing '_Memory_' tonight, no matter what the Phantom said. Bella would stay locked inside her room until after the performance when Jake would unlock it back. A slight smile formed on his lips. This was his and Jasper's Opera House now, and things would start going the way they planned.

Jacob told James to inform Victoria of the recent change in casting. The man grinned and rushed off to La Diva's dressing room. She smiled smugly when she was told, and began to preen. _Finally_, she thought, _my full potential is being recognized!_

Victoria then went out onto the stage to assume her new role, the one that should have been hers all along.

Meanwhile, in her own dressing room, Bella tried the doorknob once again. But it wouldn't budge. Panic began to grow deep inside her as she struggled with the locked door. With a tear trickling down her cheeks, she thrust her whole weight against the door, trying to open it by force. No! What was wrong with her door? Why wasn't it opening?!

It was impossible to unlock it from the inside, only the outside. She was going to miss the show! Who could possibly hate her enough to do this? Now frantic, she began to scream and beat on the door for help.

"Hello? Someone unlock this door! _Please_! Help, I'm locked in!" she screeched, crying.

But everyone was at the show, even Alice. And even if Alice came, she wouldn't be able to unlock the door. Bella was stuck until either Jasper or Jacob decided to unlock it. She sank softly to the ground, weeping.

---

Edward watched from his usual vantage point in the shadows of box five as the performance progressed, making sure that no one saw him. Suspicion grew inside of him; something was wrong. Bella didn't enter the performance until later but he couldn't help but feel that something was amiss - Victoria was entirely too happy. When it was time for his Bella's part, he watched that sniveling woman, Victoria, step proudly up and sing the first few lines of '_Memory_'

Furious, he jumped up - knocking the chair over behind him - and stalked out of box five. Anger, swift and lethal, consumed him. This was her fault, Victoria's. So fast that he was nearly invisible, he raced down the corridors.

Logic fought with fury inside him. He wanted to tear that woman to shreds while she stood on that stage, but if he did the Opera House would be shut down, and Bella would never be able to sing again. Nostrils flaring and knuckles white from his tight fists, he struggled to control his emotions, to keep from doing anything rash. But if he killed her after the performance…

He made his way backstage and waited for the performance to be over. He would keep his word; he would destroy her since she took Bella's part.. When the final curtain fell and the audience was leaving, he heard Victoria laughing, walking to her dressing room.

"I was wonderful, wasn't I?" she said to James, not really wanting an answer. "I'm going to be the star again, not that little twit!"

Edward waited in her dressing room, submerged in shadows, and watched as she shut the door behind her and locked it, leaving her alone with the furious vampire. When he heard her smug chuckle, he couldn't hold back anymore. Before she even knew what was happening, he had sunk his teeth into her neck. Since he didn't have fangs, he had to tear the skin to get to her blood. His hand covered her mouth so her scream would be muffled. He put all his anger into that attack.

His senses took over and all rational thought was obliterated. All he knew was that he tasted _human_ blood. It satisfied more than animal's blood that was for sure. She went limp in his arms, her sightless eyes staring blankly up at the ceiling. With a sudden bout of clarity amid the madness raging inside his mind, he stopped.

He pulled away silently and looked at his dead prey. Her fiery-red hair hung limp, no longer in it's bun, her vacant green eyes staring upward. Then he felt something that he'd never encountered before.

_Regret._

He had not only taken her life, but drank her blood. He had no objections to killing, but he vehemently restrained from human blood. This new emotion was strange to him, foreign. But it was strong. He quickly stood up and unlocked the door. Edward took one last look at Victoria's dead, bleeding body and left her, now filled with a deep depression.

Bella heard something turn in the lock and she jumped up. "Is someone there?!" she called, hoping that she still was able to perform her part. "Hello? Mr. Black? Mr. Hale?"  
Whoever it was stayed silent as they unlocked the door. As soon as the door was unlocked, she pushed it open, wanting to see who it was that saved her. She burst out of the room to see a Jacob's retreating back quickly turning the corner.

"Wait!" she called, rushing after him. She still wore her crimson ball gown that she had changed into for the performance, and now she held the heavy skirts up as she ran. "I haven't said thank you!"

When she turned the corner, he wasn't there. Puzzled, she glanced around. She now stood just to the right of the still busy stage. Props and costumes were being moved and put back in their correct places. That was when she heard the scream. Everyone froze.

"Victoria's dead!" screamed a girl, running onto the stage with wild eyes, chest heaving. "The Phantom's killed her!"

Immediately the Opera House erupted into chaos. Thankfully the audience had already left so this could be kept quiet for a short amount of time before the newspapers knew about it. Maybe they could pass off her death as heart-attack if no one saw the body. Hordes of people rushed to Victoria's dressing room, half in worry and half wanting to see the gory sight. That's when Alice suddenly grabbed Bella's hand and pulled her away from the running people.

"Bella! Where have you been? I've been looking everywhere!" Alice cried, concerned.

"Someone locked me in my dressing room!" she said.

Alice just stared at her blankly. "I guess I should have looked there, then. Sorry. But Victoria performed your part and apparently the Phantom didn't like it."

"This is all _my_ fault," Bella said weakly, leaning against the wall. "I'm the reason why Victoria's dead."

"Bella, stop it. You're not the reason she's gone. It's the Phantom's fault!"

The Opera House's coroners were paid to keep deaths quiet that happened here. Victoria would have a proper burial since she was a once-beloved performer. It would take place tomorrow in the morning. James sat staring in shock at the temporary coffin that they'd placed her in.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Later That Night - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A soft knocking on Bella's door woke her. A wild thought raced through her mind - maybe it was her Angel. She wasn't awake enough yet to think about the impossibility that he would knock on her door instead of just simply sitting on her bed like he usually did.

She was dressed in only her sheer nightgown. Standing, she went slowly towards the door, slightly confused. Why would her Angel knock on the door when he could just come inside like he always did? She quickly unlocked the door and pulled it wide open. The man who stood there was certainly not her Angel.

"Mr. Black?" Confused, her brow furrowed as she stared at him. He was dressed in a simple white shirt and black pants. His head was hung as he stared at the ground; when he heard the door open he looked up. His dark eyes were full of determination. But instead of saying what he had came to say, his eyes moved over her body.

Until that moment, Jacob Black had thought of Isabella Swan as a girl. He was a man with a man's needs and he had no time for children. But now, as he looked at her lithe, shapely form, he realized that she was no where near a child. Her nightgown was sheer enough that he could faintly see the dark circles of her nipples and the curves of her supple skin. His eyes traced the slender line of her neck and the skin that disappeared into the neckline of her nightgown. Her soft brown hair fell over her shoulders like a soft waterfall. The gown only came to her knees and he saw her pale, beautiful calves and ankles. No. Bella Swan was definitely not a child. She was a woman.

"I came to, uh, apologize for my behavior earlier," he muttered. There was no need to tell her that he had been the one to lock her in her room earlier. Then she'd never agree to what he wanted. "I'm sorry for my rude behavior before," he said. Her chocolate eyes stared back at him intently. Despite himself Jake felt sweat start to form on his palms. Could it possibly be that he was nervous? Over a _girl_? I'm possible.

Jake had always been considered a "ladies man" ever since he had turned eighteen. Women had wanted a taste of him and his tanned muscles, but he had never cared enough to become anxious. But this was no ordinary woman, this was Bella.

At that moment, he vowed that he would have her, no matter what he had to do to get her. He would possess this woman with the goddesses body. And soon.

"As an apology for my heinous conduct, I would like to take you out," he proposed, smiling in a way that he knew melted women's hearts. "Jasper and Alice will accompany us, of course."  
Bella's face lit up. Could it be possible that he remembers me? She thought, hopefully. "I would like that," she replied shyly, unable to hide her elated smile.

He took her hand gently in his and kissed the palm.. He heard her suck in a breath. "And I would very much like you to be the bright, shining star in this Opera House now. I don't know why I didn't see how talented you were. I was foolish, forgive me." She nodded and he smiled. "We shall go wine-tasting tomorrow. Be ready by nine in the morning. I look forward to it."

With that, he took one more glance at her enticing body before turning to leave. He grinned - he had her right where he wanted her. She would be the new star instead of Victoria. Bella was his only choice. Licking his lips, he thought about how her naked body would feel under him as he buried himself deep inside her. He had been blind and foolish for not seeing her beauty. But now he knew, and he would have her. Whatever Jacob Black wanted, he got.

Bella went back to her bed in a daze. Had he finally remembered her? Was that why he asked her on a date? But whether or not he remembered wasn't nearly as important as _making_ him remember. She took a deep breath and snuggled back under the covers. Tomorrow she would try to jog his memory.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - The Next Day- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Bella danced around her room, proud. Her angel hadn't come to her that night, unfortunately. She missed the singing, not that he didn't wear her out the night before her performance, making her sing higher than she ever thought imaginable. He kept chanting:

_"Higher, Bella, I know you can, higher." _

The voice that was velvet, that was nothing but pure milk chocolate melting in her mouth, hadn't come to her last night.

And that, in the slightest, made Bella upset. Was it silly to be upset? Of course, he was just a figment of her imagination, it was just a dream, and last night she had dreamt of the last days of her and Jacob's friendship.

"Bella, Jasper tells me you and Jacob are joining us tonight!" Alice said jubilantly, as she danced her way gracefully into Bella's room.

"Yes, he invited me." Bella said, trying to contain her high pitched squeal of pure glee. There was no performance tonight, mostly because of the death of Victoria. How tragic. James was a mess, he was just lost, he said he would not go on without Victoria. What he meant by that was probably suicide. Perhaps they'll find them in the maids quarters - where he liked to fool around with the new maids - with a noose around his neck, and his legs dangling carelessly...

Bella chastised herself by biting her cheek hard. How could she think such a horrible thought?! James would pull through, he has to, he's the best tenor in the Opera House. Beside her Angel Voice.

Behind the two way mirror, Edward stood, watching his Bella in deep contemplation, her face full with emotion. She was thinking about Victoria, Edward was sure of it. Of course he could read her thoughts, but it was more of a feeling before he even entered her thoughts.

_'Perhaps they'll find James in the maids quarters, with a noose around his neck, his legs dangling carelessly. Bella! How rude!'_

Her thoughts were always scolded. She musn't scold herself for thinking the truth, he thought. What she thought was perfectly fine - she was all that was pure in the world, and she was his, Edward's, the Angel Voice's, the Phantom of the Opera's.

He chuckled to himself - a barely audible laugh - he couldn't believe how many different personalities he had acquired in these short years. It has been only a decade since he's been here, and already he's had acquired two new names. Of course, not counting his own. Nobody called him Edward. Nobody. Perhaps Bella, in due time.

"You're excited, aren't you? Bella?" Alice asked tentatively.

"Of course," was all Bella would say. She's thinking of me, Edward thought. He smiled to himself as he walked down the small dark corridor, leaving the girls to their girl talk. It was not important to him because, of course, she would choose him in the end.

"Tell me, how did he ask you?" Alice pondered, her eyes glazed with gossip.

"He came to my room last night, late... He had asked me to forgive him, and that he was sorry for his behavior, then he told me about the date that he'd like me to accompany you and Mr Jasper with him. After that he said that I shall be the star of the Opera House now, and, that is about it," Bella said, twirling around and looking at her beautiful form in the mirror.

"Oh. Were you in your night gown by any chance?" Alice asked. Bella looked up, a blush crept into her face.

"Do you reckon that is the only reason he's asked me?"

"Oh, no, no." Alice paused, " I just wondered. You see, Bella, your night gown is very...see-through." Alice said, trying not to embarrass Bella but also being quite truthful.

"Oh, dear God! Please don't tell me!" Bella ran to her bed side and examined the night gown, it was actually _very_ transparent. "I'm so ashamed, I must have looked like a tramp."

"I'm sure you didn't," Alice assured her, then she began rocking on the balls of her feet.

Hours went by, girl talk, lunch. Rosalie made them come out of Bella's room for tea and talk. Rosalie had to have a date conversation with Bella, proper etiquette, and all of that. Emmett was less than pleased with this. He liked Jasper, he was sure of the match for Alice and Jasper. He disliked Jacob immensely - he couldn't stand him. He was so arrogant, and pretended to be nothing but the owner of the world. He wasn't. He did not own his family in anyway, that included Isabella.

Alice and Bella returned to her room. Alice was ready, her hair neat and had small spiral curls in the short stack of her ebony locks. Her make up done as she called au-natural. French, she loved to use the expressions. Alice was in a sparkling red cocktail dress, something she had borrowed from the Opera House, she was sure Jasper wouldn't mind. After all, he said to dress very expressively, and that she should wear something sparkling. She intended to follow his instructions down to the period.

Bella wore a midnight blue dress, it was long and went all the way down to her mid-calf. There were white sparkling flowers all over it. The gown was spaghetti strapped, and she wore a silk silver-black shawl around her shoulders. Rosalie's request. Meanwhile, Alice's dress tied around her neck, and she was made to wear nothing around her shoulders.

Alice began to bounce on the balls of her feet to the heels. She was impatient.

"Something wrong Alice?"

"Continue getting ready, I've heard Jasper." Alice paused, "be quick about it, _please_." With that Alice was out of sight. Bella took her beautiful brunette locks and put them in a delicate French twist, her beautiful waves still visible through the twist.

"I'm ready." Bella said, she walked out of her room. The shawl was around her shoulders in such a way that it made her more alluring rather than covering her bare shoulders. Jacob stood next to Jasper wearing the same exact suit. They smiled in unison, and Jacob's teeth shined brightly against his russet skin. His hair neatly kept back out of his face. His face was so angular, Bella had never noticed.

"You look beautiful, absolutely stunning." Emmett said as he handed her a warm coat. Bella smiled and nodded a thank you.

"He's right, Isabella. You're quite beautiful."

"Bella." Bella corrected. He called her Isabella, why? It was always Bella - oh, right, he didn't remember her.

"Shall we?" Jasper asked as he grabbed Alice's arm, Alice smiled brightly against the pale shade of pink on her lips.

"Mm-hm," was all that escaped Alice's small mouth.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - The Winery- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Do you enjoy wine, Bella?" Jacob asked. Bella looked up after her third cup of peach wine. She smiled.

"Yes, its quite good. Doesn't burn like scotch or brandy," Bella answered. She was silently scoffing. She had tried to make him remember everything that happened when they were younger. He'd asked so many questions - where are youfrom? When did you come to live with the Cullens? What did your parents do? How old were you at the time?

"Do you even remember?" Bella asked rudely, abruptly, and harshly. Alice set down her second cup of red wine.

"Bella," she scolded. Bella ignored her.

"Do you not remember a little girl by the name of Bells Swan; the little girl who was twelve, almost thirteen when her father died? You were in the house! _You_ were the reason he dropped over dead!" Bella said. She stopped herself - it wasn't his fault, it was _hers_. She was the one who shocked her father so.

"Bella...I." Jacob couldn't form a single sentence. It was all coming back to him. Yes, he remembered. He had blocked it from his memory but now it was returning.

"We were such good friends, Jake." Bella paused, using his friendly name to his face, "I.. I've got to go." Bella began to stand up. She wobbled, and almost fell over. Jacob stood up and grabbed a hold of her elbow to steady her.

"Please, Bella, let me get a carriage to drive you home, I wouldn't feel right letting you walk home by yourself." Jacob said. Jasper had a worried look on his face. He seemed as if he was feeling the same feelings of aggression that Bella was. Alice looked down.

Had she been expecting this? Bella asked herself. Probably. Bella had been getting noticeably aggravated around her second glass of wine.

"Fine." Bella said, waving a good-bye to her friend. She was still slightly dizzy, and she couldn't contain herself any longer. She had never kissed Jake, never. Not even a simple friend-kiss on the lips. No.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - Meanwhile With the Phantom, Edward- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"I cannot possibly assume she wants me in her room. She's never said 'oh angel voice please come out to me in the open," Edward scolded himself. How could he assume such...vulgarity. Surely it was vulgar to come into a woman's room unannounced. Of course it was.

_Mother raised you better than that, Edward_, he thought. He laughed to himself abruptly. He could not remember his mother! He remembered barely anything from his past life. Only Rosalie. Rosalie was his childhood friend. He had been dying and at a young age too - eighteen.

**(A/N yes, we know he was originally bitten in the book at seventeen, but we didn't want him to be that young.)**

He was dying of some disease they called the Influenza. Nothing was known about it though his father had discovered it. His father, Carlisle Cullen. Yes, Rosalie wasn't only his friend, but was also his brother's girlfriend.

That was when Edward's father took him to a healer. Although his father was a doctor, he could do nothing for him, and in his time of desperateness, took him to a witch doctor. The doctor offered him something - immortality. Carlisle took it for Edward. Edward couldn't remember anything anymore. It was blurry, his father and Esme still loved him the same.

But Edward couldn't cope with the choice his father had made for him. He hadn't wished to be a Vampire. Never, in a millennium.

He sighed, remembering his past had hurt. He picked up the rose he had set on her pillow,sitting down on her bed and continuing to think.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - With Bella- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

As he helped her out of the carriage she took his angular face into her hands and kissed him roughly, smiling to herself as she stumbled into her house. Jacob stood there, smiling dumbly - he couldn't believe Bella kissed him. She was so tipsy, he'd bet if she was that type of girl he could have taken full advantage of her right then and there. But intoxicated or not, Bella wasn't that kind of girl.

Bella stepped into the house, quietly and carefully. Rosalie and Emmett were sleeping, she was sure of it. It was, after all, a late night. Bella walked into her room and could not believe her eyes. Before her was an unimaginably beautiful man sitting on her bed, holding a single rose. And not just any rose, a red rose. A crimson rose with a black satin ribbon. Bella stared at the glorious man before her.

Clearly she had been drunk and passed out. Surely Jacob had taken the liberty to take her to her room. She knew that the kiss was just a dream. She only hoped she didn't puke on him in the process.

The godlike man rose to his feet and smiled at Bella, the mask taking up more than a quarter of his face.

"Isabella," he greeted. He wasn't sure how to address her. Was Bella too forward, was Sweet too vulgar? Was Isabella just right?

"Angel?" Bella asked. She was confused and utterly convinced that this was a dream.

"They've many names for me, Bella. Monster, Angel of Music - your personal preference. The Phantom - their personal preference. And then, there is my real name." Edward stopped short, handing Bella the rose. She took it, her eyes remaining on his slightly maroon-red eyes.

"How do you know me?" Bella asked. Edward smiled at her, his perfect crooked smile, a smile that Bella had never seen before. It was luminous, it was beautiful, it was heavenly. _Nothing _like a monster.

"I come to you at night, _my_ sweet. I sing to you and you sing to me. I am your Angel of Music. I am the Phantom of the Opera." Edward said, slowly. He moved with caution when approaching Bella on this subject. She was very confused.

"I'm dreaming. I _must_ be." Bella said. Edward laughed lightly at her confusion.

"Since you are dreaming, would you like to come see a palace, Bella?" Edward asked. Bella looked over at him, her drunken eyes drooping, and she smiled.

"What is your name, Angel?" She asked, grasping his cold hand with her warm one. The cold was dangerous to her right now, Edward thought. She was intoxicated, and if she were truly that intoxicated, her temperature will be decreasing. It was better not to allow any physical contact.

"My name is Edward, my sweet." Edward said, putting on the leather gloves he wore often to keep hand prints off of any surface of her room.

He grasped her hand delicately, and took her into the door way of the two-way mirror. She smiled at him, thinking that she was dreaming, as Edward entered her mind. He smiled, and laughed to himself, the sound not audible to Bella's ears - he didn't want her to feel self-conscious.

"Ready to see your palace, my Bella?" Edward asked. She nodded. He took her down into the dark catacombs of the Opera House. It was time to show her. Even if she thought it a dream, it was time.

* * *

**We hope you enjoyed this chapter and that you'll review. Finally, Bella knows that Edward's her Angel AND the Phantom, even if she is drunk currently. ;) **

**So Please Review! **

**~ForbiddenWords & Ori~**


	5. Bella's Palace

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Previously- - - - - - - - - - - - - - _

_  
He grasped her hand and took her into the doorway of the two-way mirror. She smiled at him. She was thinking that she was dreaming, as Edward entered her mind. He smiled and laughed to himself, not audible to Bella's ears. He didn't want her to feel self conscious._

_"Ready to see your palace, my sweet?" Edward asked._

_Bella nodded._

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - _

As Edward led her down the corridors, Bella's breath became labored. Edward wondered if she was scared, or nervous. He didn't want to have to look into her mind. However, she wasn't speaking, so perhaps he should ask, or read her mind.

"Bella, are you _scared_?" Edward asked tentatively. She shook her head. "Then speak, my beauty."

"I'm not scared, Angel."

"Please, Bella. Call me Edward," Edward requested. He was sure that hearing his name from her lips would be pure heaven. Especially to someone destined to go to Hell.

"Edward, I'm not scared," Bella clarified. He didn't believe her so he began to explain why he had asked.

"I wondered. You see, Bella, you're breath has become heavier, which is a sure sign of being frightened." Edward said, his gloved hand grasping hers firmly as he jumped over a large piece of empty floor - a trap for any unwelcome visitors. She gasped.

"I'm not frightened, I'm just..." Bella couldn't find the words, so Edward did something he did not want to do - listen to her mind.

_'I'm not scared, I'm not frightened. I am overwhelmed. I feel the desire to hold him, I feel the desire to touch his smooth skin, his beautiful lips. And the desire to take off that damned mask!'_

Edward smirked at her thoughts. He stopped abruptly and held her close to him. He placed a kiss on her cheek.

"You musn't think I'm strange, though I can read your mind. Trust me, my sweet, you do not wish to pull off this '_damned_' mask." Edward said tapping the mask. It made a clink, as if it were made from ceramic.

Bella stood still in her own thoughts, thinking of silly, unimportant things such as: _my dress is dragging; my make up is probably obscure. Oh, what do I care? ''Tis a dream so it's surely unimportant. All of this is a dream, even this beautiful man before my eyes. How could I dream up such a beautiful man, he's absolutely glorious! Now if he would just let me take off that stupid mask I'd be able to see his real face, and a wonderful face that must be. A grand face made from the hands of true angels.  
_  
Edward, she would remember that name, the name of a beautiful man. Emmett had a brother of the name of Edward; he had died when he was younger of the Influenza. She had saw that Mr Carlisle was very upset about his son's death, and so was his wife, Esme. They were kind people and spoke of their son so highly. But Bella never met him and he had died before Bella was even three. Alice met him once, and he was young, she said, very young. He was handsome. Even though he was her uncle, she had noticed that he was _exceedingly_ handsome.

So of course Bella would remember the name Edward and remember the beauty behind the name. Not only did her dream have the name and the beauty, but so did her real life.

She became hyper aware of what was happening. She saw nothing but blackness now. Bella was in a black cave that was too dark for her to see anything. She smelt water, dampness, and a bit of mildew because of the water. Edward's hand was surprisingly tight on hers - though not so tight that it would break her arm - but tight enough to startle her back into reality.

"We'll be coming up on a boat soon, Bella. I know you cannot see, but stay close to me, I don't want you to fall into any holes. This is a very unstable place for somebody like you." Edward said. His voice was a wonderful melody; she was sure it was an angel's harp playing.

"Edward?" Bella murmured. She was unsure if he had heard it. But she didn't know that he had extraordinary hearing, how could she?

"Yes?"

"Where are we going again?" She had easily forgotten their destination. Her thoughts had taken her to another universe, a universe where she was in heaven. She hadn't minded following his every step, though it was unusual. Even if this were a dream, she should at least be a small bit wary.

"Your Palace, sweetheart," Edward informed her. Bella hadn't noticed, but he had been calling her pet names, just like the Angel did. She had to be sleeping; the Angel only came to her in her dreams. Except that one time on stage, yes. How was that possible? How could her Angel speak to her when she was on stage? Was she becoming _insane_? Was she to be put into a mental hospital? It was possible.

"Oh, all right." Bella's voice was becoming jubilant, as Alice's had before. _Dear God_, she thought, _I'm going to wake up late, again_! _Dreaming_, she thought. She was going to waste all the night on a dream and not get any real rest.

Surely enough - as Edward had assured - they came up on a boat, a lantern shining on an iron rail. Edward carried her over the large gap from the shore to the boat. He sat her down lightly, carefully.

"A moat?" Bella asked. He laughed. She made it sound like he lived in a castle. _No_, he thought sourly, _just the underneath catacombs of the Opera House._

"Sort of," he said softly. He began to row slowly. He didn't want to go so fast that he give her whiplash, she wouldn't be used to his inhuman speed.

Within seconds they came up to a piece of sure, with beautiful lights coming from it, Edward got her off the boat, they were 10 feet away from the shore, but he jumped. Bella, utterly astonished shook it off, playing it as her drunken mind was playing tricks on her perception of distance.

"Welcome to** your** Palace, my love." Edward said setting her on the ground that had a beautiful Persian rug on it. Her feet barely touched the ground when she felt faint. She almost fell over, but she was once again in Edward's strong arms, He carried her to a large unnecessary bed the middle of the rather large room. The bed was new, he had gotten it to see if perhaps he could actually sleep. No such luck. So he told himself it was actually a gift for Bella. She smiled at him as he laid her down on the bed, her dress higher up on her thigh than needed. Edward quickly corrected her dress. He didn't want to be tempted.

"You're home is so beautiful." Bella said in a dreamy voice. Her eyes wandered everywhere, to the beautiful granite walls, the same as the Opera House. The wonderful Persian rugs he had on his floor, the wonderful designs that they had, so colorful, so shapeful. She saw a large black grand piano, beautiful. The finish on it was gleaming, as if it had just been polished. She looked at the desk that had a large chunk of blood red wax-unmelted- next to the melter. Her eyes cast upon the silver skull that was on the desk next to the blood-red wax. It was hallowed on the inside, it was in fact what the Phantom used for his letters.

She stopped looking at the desk, and more at his furnishings, he had a large mirror, it was covered up. The sides of the mirror were pure gold, the feet were made of gold too, white gold. The gold glittered in the lantern light, as if it were made of more than gold, another substance perhaps. there was a large black leather bag near the desk, it had looked like a medical bag. It was old, and tattered, warn, and used good. Was her Angel some sort of doctor?

"Thank you." Edward said, he looked where her eyes roamed, every single movement her eyes made, his did too. Her eyes then became trained on the piano again. He smiled, her eyes also got to the compositions on the piano.

"Amazing." Bella uttered, she got off of the bed and wobbled a little, but still continued her small strides forward. Her hands touched the piano briefly before Edward was beside her.

"Do you like it? I could play for you." Edward said smiling, Bella blushed, and smiled. She pondered for a moment, and then shook her head, yes.

"Of course."

"This one, you've inspired." Edward said, he pulled out a finished composition that had been put behind an unfinished one. It began lightly, the song filling Bella's ears, he had been humming along with his finger strides, hitting each note perfectly. He didn't mess up once while he took his eyes off of the keys to look at Bella intently.

"Do you like it?" Edward asked as he began playing loudly, it was still in a soft tone, just louder. The music was beginning to speed up.

"Its wonderful, you're quite the composer." Bella said, the only other composer she sat next to was her father, and Edward was just as good-if not better-as her father. The music always had a hold of Bella, it was always a part of her life. Her mother sang, and her father played the piano, and together they created a protégée. Or so her father called her.

The music slowed, and Bella realized Edward had gotten to the end of the composition, it was still playing lightly as he turned to her, his fingers leaving the keys lightly, the music still vibrating through the cords as his foot lightly placed on a pedal.

"That was lovely," Bella complimented. "Just like a piece of heaven, how could I have inspired such a wonderful piece?" Bella asked, Edward laughed at her, she was so modest, she wasn't aware of her beauty.

"You do not see yourself clearly Isabella." Edward scolded, Bella looked down, unsure of what to say. "You are the most beautiful creature I've ever seen. Your eyes, your hair, your voice, your.. Shape. You're absolutely stunning! You are beautiful you are purely a Goddess in a humans state of mind." Edward worshiped her with his words, flooding Bella with happiness.

"Thank you, Edward." Bella said, she leaned in and kissed his lips, very slowly. She was so afraid that her drunken self might slobber on his lips, so she pulled back immediately. He then began to follow through with her actions, he leaned in slowly and kissed her lips back, he however, kissed longer, wanting to feel her warmth on his lips, he smiled, it was wonderful. As wonderful-if not more-as he thought it would have been. He wanted more, he wanted _so_ much **more**, but he felt Bella's body slump. She was tired.

"Bella, are you tired? Would you care to sleep?" Edward had asked, Bella giggled, she was clearly beginning to become delirious.

"I'm already sleeping." Bella clarified, it had answered Edward's question, she was very tired. He picked her up off of the piano bench and placed her underneath the covers of the bed, he watched the fires of the little furnace as they went up as he placed a block of wood in. He never had the heat on down here, not until Bella. he wanted to keep her warm, so he turned on the heat just for her. Just for tonight.

Bella's eyes began to droop, and she looked at him, she smiled, her smile becoming lazy. She beckoned him with her arm, stretching it forward as if to touch him, he smiled and walked over to her gracefully, he looked at her with wondering eyes.

"Yes?" He asked, Bella patted beside her on the large bed.

"Come sleep with me, please, I want you to be beside me." Bella pleaded her voice becoming very hard to hear. Edward thought for a second, and then decided to appease her by laying next to her body. Bella then fell asleep quietly, her hands found their way on Edward's chest, and her body snuggled up to his.

After many hours Edward looked at his grand father clock which he had taken long ago, it was almost 12 o'clock. He should have her back, it was nearly noon, and they would be looking for her. He didn't want to wake her, he held her in his arms, cradling her like a child. Bella's figure shook slightly with the change of temperature. Edward was quick about getting her to her room, he was there in a mater of minutes.

He set her down on her bed, placed a kiss on her forehead. He didn't want to leave her, he had spent so much time with her, he felt unable to leave her, unable to bring himself to the decision of leaving her, but then the door handle shook, he had left it locked last night. He quickly unlocked it and went to his place behind the mirrored door. Alice came into the room quickly.

"Bella!" She screamed, Bella quickly awoke, she looked around warily, she was very confused, her dream had felt so real.

"Where am I?" Bella asked, her confusion showing through, she was frightened more than anything, where was her Angel, she wanted her Angel. She wanted Edward.

"Where have you _been_?" Alice asked. "We've looked everywhere for you!"

Bella's forehead creased in confusion. So she _hadn't_ been dreaming? It had been real? Her head was throbbing painfully from the effects of the wine she drank last night. "So you're saying that I wasn't here this morning?"

Alice's eyes widened. "You don't remember?! Did someone slip something into your drink?" Her voice became as hard and formidable as steel, her hands clenching into tight fists.

"No!" Bella answered quickly, then stopped. Well, not that she remembered anyway. But she doubted Jacob would go that far.

"So where were you?" Alice pressed.

"I was…" Bella's mind zipped through several possible answers but none of them sounded right. She had gone to the bathroom to bathe? That was possible but not likely. Sleepwalking? That was even worse! "I was…I couldn't sleep so I decided to walk a little. Only around the Opera House, of course." That was almost as crazy but, at the moment, it was the best she had.

Alice stared at her brunette friend in suspicion. She sighed deeply and began to rush around the room, trying to help Bella get ready. Bella dressed in a daze, still incredulous that her experience with her Angel, Edward the Phantom, had been real. Her skin remembered the feel of his gloved hand against it, soft and gentle, yet powerful. She remembered the way he walked, with all the grace of a hunting leopard.

Her mind was so full of him that she had trouble rehearsing. The next performance wasn't until tomorrow night since Victoria's untimely and mysterious death. Rumors were circling that the Phantom had struck again and that was why Victoria had been found bleeding and dead.

Yet Bella ignored them. Edward was the Phantom, and he was the kindest, gentlest man she knew. It wasn't possible that he had killed Victoria so brutally.

"Bella!" Rosalie snapped when Bella cracked on a high note. "Your mind is off somewhere else. Please try to pay attention."

Bella blushed and nodded, embarrassed by her obvious absent-mindedness. Focusing on the song she was rehearsing, she saw someone next to her, on her right.

James stood beside Bella, his heart empty. They'd had to pry him away from his Victoria. Seeing her being laid into that coffin had sealed him inside this aching void of misery. Lost in anguish too deep for tears, James had drifted through these few hours like a ghost. So full of pain, he was numb.

Thankfully dinner arrived and Bella went to go sit with Alice in the large dining hall.

"Perhaps you would like to…dine with me?" a familiar voice said as she walked with her tray. She turned to find Jacob Black's russet skin and white teeth. He grinned happily at her, all evidence of their argument yesterday erased. "I want to apologize for last night."

"It was my fault, really," Bella replied, shaking her head. _I shouldn't get upset at him because he didn't remember who I was,_ Bella thought.

"So what do you say? Want to eat dinner with me?"

She sighed; why not? "Sure," she said, attempting to not look so grim. He smiled and took her arm in his, leading her out of the communal dining hall and into the more private and expensive rooms. Glancing back, Bella saw Alice watching her with a slight smile.

"I believe you won't need this," he said, taking her tray from her and setting it down on an empty table for the maids to clean up afterwards. "Our dinner will be much more delicious." She thought she caught his eyes lingering on the front of her dress, but he looked away quickly. They entered a medium sized room with a single table in the middle. Candles had been lit around it, casting a warm glow over the stark white tablecloth. The table had been set with beautiful, gold-rimmed glasses and plates. Jake held her chair out for her to sit. She grinned and sat down as he scooted her closer to the table.

"Thank you," she murmured.

"You're most certainly welcome. I took the liberty of ordering for you, hope you don't mind."

She raised an eyebrow. "That's a little presumptuous, don't you think?"

He smirked, unabashed. "Not at all. I thought you would like me to order for you; most women do."

"Most women?" Bella stared at Jake with righteous anger in her eyes. He was being too arrogant for her liking. "Care to explain that?"

This time he grimaced, muttering under his breath. The well-dressed waiter arrived with their food, glancing only briefly at the little brunette who was dressed worse than a kitchen maid. Jacob looked relieved at the intervention and tore into his food like a starving man.

Bella glanced down at her plate to find a spinach salad. "I can order for myself, thank you," she said quickly. "I have a mind of my own and I like to use it. Next time, I order my own dinner."

He looked up at her, then returned to his food. He huffed under his breath, too low for her to hear. She was being unnecessarily difficult. If she would just let him woo her, this would be a hell of a lot easier for the both of them. He had hoped that she would laugh at this jokes and smile prettily at him while she drank the wine once again – then he would have kissed those full lips and pulled her towards his bedroom. But she wasn't acting how he had imagined, there was no way that she'd kiss him now.

He watched her spear a leaf of spinach and put the fork in her mouth almost savagely. Yes, she was upset.

The dinner he had hoped would be romantic ended painfully slowly. The entire event had been mostly silent. He decided to try being understanding and apologetic. "I'm dreadfully sorry for my arrogance," he said when they stood to go. "I always seem to mess things up, don't I?"

Bella's anger had died down and now she smiled slightly, not answering. "Thank you for the dinner, Jacob. But I must be going. Alice will probably be looking for me."

"Of course. Goodbye."

"Bye."

She walked out as quickly as possible without hurting his feelings. What was wrong with her? Jake was her childhood sweetheart, the first man she'd ever loved. Surely that should count for something. But her thoughts kept going to Edward. She couldn't stop the memories of last night that leaked into her mind, one by one. Where Jake was grinning, cocky, and business-minded, Edward was kind, brooding, and musical.

Not bothering to go by her room, Bella decided to search for the place her Angel had taken her only a night before. Urged on by the memory of his beautiful face, half-hidden by that ivory mask, she slowly turned down a corridor that she'd never noticed before.

Steep steps descended down through a barely lit staircase. Curiosity fueled her on, accompanied with the hope of finding Edward's home. But instead of that wonderful sanctuary of song, she saw what looked like a cemetery. Rows of coffins lined the walls, each in their own kind of door-less cabinet. Thankfully she had thought to bring a torch from the outside hall for there was no light whatsoever here.

Her heart shivered with the thrill of adventure. This must be where they buried everyone that died while in the Opera House. This place didn't just look like a cemetery, it _was_ one.

Out of nowhere, a gloved hand closed over Bella's wrist, ice cold. She screeched in fright and shock, whirling around to see her attacker. But when she turned and saw the face, the shadows dancing from the flickering flames of the torch, her heart nearly stopped. It was her Angel, Edward.

"You shouldn't be here," he said in a voice that was impossible to resist. It curled around her, caressing her skin and making a shiver run down her spine. Now, fully sober, she couldn't answer him. It was as if her throat had closed up and she was only able to ogle at this wonder before her. "Why were you foolish enough to come down into the Cemetery?"

"I was only curious," she said, finally finding her voice. That slight red tint in his eyes was beginning to fade, returning to their usual liquid honeyed color. He stared into her eyes so intently that it was impossible to look away. Only then did she realize that he was furious. "What's wrong with me being here?"

"It's a _cemetery_, Bella." He loosened his grip on her wrist, moving to hold her wrist more delicately. _She is fragile_, he thought to himself. _So easily hurt._ He breathed in deeply. "I shall take you back to your room." He started to pull her towards the dark staircase that led out of the Opera House Cemetery.

"But…but what if I want to…stay with you?" Her voice was small and barely audible. Of course, Edward heard it. She kept her face carefully avoided from his, afraid of what he would say.

His eyes softened and a wistful smile almost appeared on his lips. He had forgotten the last time he'd smiled. She was so afraid of being rejected by him, it was sort of endearing. Edward wondered what she would do if he wrapped his arms around her like he wanted to. Instead, he reached over and placed two fingers under his Bella's chin, pulling her sweet face up to look into his. Her wide chocolate eyes were watery and waiting.

"If you were to stay with me, I'm afraid Mr Black would miss you severely," he answered, his voice tinged with anger.

Edward had watched every move that Jacob had made that night at his dinner with Bella. He noticed how Black's eyes traced his Bella's form, drinking her in. There was a hunger in that man that infuriated Edward; it was a hunger that he'd seen often on the faces of men as they watched young women as if they were pieces of meat. Edward almost laughed internally at this last thought. And it was obvious that Black was after more than just a new operatic star – he was after _Bella_. Edward wouldn't do anything to stop him from trying to woo Bella, but if he went farther than that…

"Edward?"

Her soft voice brought him out of his inner struggle. He looked into her eyes that seemed suddenly magnetic. "Yes?"

"Can I stay with you? Please?"

**

* * *

**

~ForbiddenWords & Oriana~


	6. Vampire Bone

**Okay, I'd like to make an announcement for new readers.  
We did not state this before, because we did not think it would happen, but, if you do not like our Fan Fiction, please do not put it on the page. We get deeply upset with it and cannot help but do nothing. Recently we've had some thrashing and we've come to an understanding with that person, but it doesn't mean that it doesn't hurt. So, like I said before, Oriana and I would appreciate only good things to be said.  
Thank you, and sorry for that interruption, Ori and I would like you to enjoy the next chapter, as we've worked VERY hard on it. Thank you.  
-ForbiddenWords.**

**So now it's Ori's turn! :P I think FW already explained it pretty well but I'll say my part. If anyone has constructive criticism, we would love to hear it. But as for flames and put-downs…they don't do anything to help the story. And they really hurt. I don't know about FW but I literally cry when someone is truly mean like that and says that the story is a piece of crap. I guess that's just cuz I'm a big sissy, tho. **

**-Oriana**

**

* * *

**

_Lying there just felt so natural, so pure,_ Bella thought. _Alright, so lying in my bed, unmarried, with a man I wasn't sure to be real wasn't so pure, but it was heaven. I couldn't help it. His eyes were glazed over, the perfect butterscotch orbs showing emotion, perhaps pain. I didn't want to interrupt, but I had to, I needed to ask this question. He hadn't answered me before. He kept very quiet, gravely quiet._

After Edward had found her in the burial section that was deep within the Opera House, he had quickly taken her back to her room. After all, it was dangerous for her to be there. _  
_  
"Edward?" Bella asked as she snuggled closer.

He looked down, instantly snapped out of his thoughts. He looked down at her as if a magnetic pull what forced upon him. "Yes?" he asked. She breathed deeply.

"Can I stay with you? Please?" Bella asked. The last time she had asked this question, he hadn't answered her.

Edward's eyes flickered to hers; they were surprised. Bella prayed inside that she hadn't sounded like a harlot, or anything of the sort. She liked Edward, surely she wasn't to be condemned for it.

"I..." Edward stuttered upon his words. He didn't want to deny Bella anything, nothing at all. But she had to be with other people; their relationship wasn't healthy, for either one of them.

"I'm sorry, I just feel so comfortable with you, Edward. I love you." Bella declared. Edward had wished that she would say that, he had wished it for years. And here she was, finally saying it. Lying in her bed and snuggled to his chest, she was holding him, warming his dead, monstrous body.

"Bella, as much as I'd like you to stay with me, forever, you can't." Edward paused, "you have to sing at the Opera House, to grace people with your beautiful voice. I cannot deprive people of your glorious voice, Bella." Edward said. He looked down into her beautiful doe-like eyes. Brown showing a little amber – the color of passion, at least to Edward it was.

"Is that a no?" Bella asked, her blush showing slightly. She was embarrassed. How could she ask such an asinine thing? She was being ridiculous; he'd never really want her.

"I'm sorry, sweet, yes." Edward said. Then he shook his head, contradicting himself. "I mean, yes, it's a no." Edward sighed. He wanted to lock her up and never share her.

"Do you love me?" Bella asked, her eyes nervous, her body quivering in a crimson blush and her voice shaking.

"Yes, with every fiber of my being. Bella, I adore you, cherish you, worship you, _love_ you," Edward said. He looked down at his chest where Bella's head lay, her eyes smiling with approval of his answer. Her face, though, showed dismay at his first answer about her staying with him.

"Don't you see, Bella? I am in love with you, but I am a _monster_. I can't grow old, I can't die... I am in love with the most delicate creature known to me, and I can't keep her. I am naturally selfish, Bella. I always keep what I want, get what I want, _demand_ what I want. I must punish myself with you because I want to take you, I want to keep you... But it's not fair to you." He spoke fast, but slowly enough for Bella to comprehend what he was saying. She sat up and shook her head furiously from side to side.

"It _is_ fair. I'll have you, Edward, please! Keep me. Never let me go…love me!" Bella said, raising her voice dramatically. Edward soothed her, made her place her head back on his chest. He couldn't explain it to her - how dangerous it was - without telling her what he really was.

"I _do_ love you. I want to keep you. But I cannot, Bella. You do not understand!" Edward said, his voice ripping out of the velvet into a coarse leather.

"Then help me to, Edward. Tell me why I cannot keep you," Bella said. Her eyes shut closed. Did she just ask if she could keep him? Why had she asked him that? Did she truly love him; was she sure? She had only felt the feelings for Jake, and they were fading with in getting reacquainted with him.

"Keep me? Bella, I'd be keeping _you_. You would not be happy, if I were to keep you..." Edward said. He knew deep down inside she'd grow old – she was already a year older than him. Did it matter much? Not at all, not to him. To her, possibly, if she ever found out. Edward didn't want to hurt Bella, didn't want to do a lot of things to Bella, but the thought of being without her made him mad, insanely mad. He would turn her, if things came down to it, he'd make her his own.

"I want to..." Edward said, mumbling something to himself that Bella couldn't decipher. He knew she couldn't. His voice was only just audible to her ears, yet completely clear to his. "I love you, Bella. Do not think I don't, because I do. Just, let me think, I just know that you cannot stay with me, you cannot," Edward said. "Not yet." Edward finished. He sighed deeply, taking in a breath he did not need, filling his lungs to the fullest of Bella's sweet, innocent, beautiful scent.

"I love you, Edward. I know I do, forever, for always. For you are the sun in this dark and dismal place. You are my entire world now, is that okay?" Bella asked permission for her own affections. He felt utterly surprised. Never would he have thought of Bella asking if it was okay for her feelings. Never. If anything, he thought that _he_ should ask.

"Of course it is okay, Bella. As do I, and I feel a thousand times more." Edward said. With in his years of life, including the two decades in which he didn't age for, he knew what love was. It was Bella. He knew the definition of Heaven, he'd seen it – it was Bella. He had seen a real angel, a real work of art, a Goddess – Bella. His universe was now Bella. She was everything.

Too long had he gone without seeing the light, knowing the warm caress of the sun on his face. But with Bella with him, admitting her feelings, telling him that she wanted him just as much as he wanted her, it was pure, it was wonderful, it was life. With the decades that flew by never did he think that he'd love like this, never, in a million years. Never.

Bella lay, wondering what Edward was thinking about. But it was more complicated to her, more confusing. Did she love Jacob? And if she did, was it a fraction of what she felt for her Angel of Music, her Edward, her Phantom of the Opera? He was her's, she was his. There was no way out of it. She had felt like she signed a contract in blood, her own body's chemicals pulling her toward the agreement, making her oblige by it's rules. Making her do everything but bow to it.

She was irrevocably in love with Edward, and she didn't know his last name. She didn't know anything about him. Only that he was a musical genius, he was cold, he was caring, and he had sang to her, taught her many things of the ways of music. He was hers…he was hers.

"At least take off that mask?" Bella requested. Edward looked at her. He was surprised, though, he shouldn't have been. He knew that she had wanted to see his face completely for so long. He could not condemn Bella to seeing his true face. One look at his face would make her fall in love instantly, just like Tanya had.

"I cannot."

"_Why_?" Bella asked, she reached for the mask, but Edward caught her wrists and held on to it very roughly, almost rough enough to break the fragile bones beneath the skin.

"NO, Bella." Edward demanded. He never yelled at Bella. He never dreamed to, but she was being difficult. "You must never see my whole face."

"But _why_, Edward?" Bella asked once more.

"Because one look at my face will condemn you to following me helplessly; you'll never question, you'll never leave my side. It will take away all of your free will, Bella, and I will not be responsible for it. I won't." Edward said, putting Bella's hands back to her side. She still didn't understand.

"I'm already that way, Edward. Please?" Bella asked. He couldn't stand not letting her have her way but he had to – to protect her from himself. Everything was to protect her.

"No. Now I must go. Mr. Black is on his way up." Edward got up, moving away from Bella's warm body. She didn't want him to leave and she whimpered at the thought.

"Don't." Bella pleaded. He sighed once more, that was a request he would have to refuse.

"I can't remain here, Bella. Stay and talk to him," Edward said. He walked through to the other side of the two way mirror, disappearing from her sight. He heard Jacob's knock on Bella's door and Bella's blankets pulling away for her to answer the door.

"Hello, Jake," Bella greeted. She sounded upset.

"Hello, I was wondering if you'd like to come to a banquet with me. It's for the new bank that is opening this weekend. The banquet's tonight, and you're welcome to borrow something from the Opera House. It's to be cold tonight so.." Jake sounded nervous... Was he ever nervous around ladies? No.

Jacob found that around Bella he was always wrong, always wrong about her character. Or what he thought to be her character. He found Bella quite different, more rebellious than girls her age. She was more daring, as if she were older than she was. Jake was a little bit intimidated by her but he didn't say anything of course.

He wanted Bella, in more ways then he did any other woman. It was odd, for him to like somebody so much. He couldn't help it. The way he remembered his and Bella's relationship when they were younger was very complicated. She had proclaimed her love for him, and right after her father died…and Jacob never returned. He didn't remember all that much. It was strange, because he should have recalled something, considering how old he had been at the time. But he didn't; he couldn't remember a thing.

"I'd love too, Jake," Bella said, smiling. "Is it a black tie affair?" She was still dazed from her earlier conversation with Edward. And the Phantom was still listening in.

"Yes, black tie. So I think the black dress from the set of _Oklahoma_ is good." Jacob said. He tried hard not to look at what Bella was wearing, but that was difficult. What she was wearing was so simple, so unladylike. She wore a small dress – very small – that was mid-thigh, and her breasts were almost all the way out of her dress top. She was wearing a corset, possibly too tight.

"All right, thank you. I'd love to attend."

"It will make a good practice for the Opera House Ball, the Spring Ball," Jacob clarified. The Opera House always had a Spring Ball. It was half way through the season, and they were very busy that time of year, and well off. The Spring Ball became a tradition since the first owner of the Opera House. Bella and Alice were just old enough to attend last year. It was still January though; they had a long time until March.

"Yes, but the Spring Ball is the 20th of March, is it not?" Bella asked. Jacob shook his head smiling.

"But of course, I was hoping you'd accompany me there too, I mean, if you'd like. It's only about a month a way. After all, its the 30th of January." Jacob said. Bella nodded her head; she couldn't understand why he had brought it up now.

"Of course, I'd be honored to go with you." Bella assured him. Jacob nodded his head, giving her his best smile, a smile that Bella hadn't seen for years. A smile that could only be described as Bella's Smile. It was made just for her, enough to make her heart melt. Just enough.

"Well, until later then," he said finally, turning to leave. "I look forward to tonight, Bella."

"Tonight," she agreed, smiling. Jacob Black flashed her that heart-melting smile once again before turning to leave. She slowly closed the door and glanced at the large grandmother clock that stood in the corner of her bedroom. It was only seven in the afternoon; that left plenty of time for her to get dressed. She'd heard of the banquet that was being held in one of the most elite housing districts in the city.

The new bank was owned by a very wealthy man known simply as Aro. His wife had passed away the year before, and he had slowly recovered from the trauma. He had two children, twins, named Jane and Alec. They were only fifteen now but when they came of age, they were going to be the most eligible bachelor and bachelorette in a two hundred mile radius. Aro was hosting the banquet in his house, more suitably called a mansion.

Bella donned the black dress that Jacob had requested and slipped on a pair of black heels. Alice was nowhere to be found and Bella assumed that she was with Jasper, already at the party. Sweeping her hair up into a simple twist, Bella used a clip to hold it in place. She didn't do much in the way of makeup, Alice was the one who was knowledgeable in that area. Placing a black shawl over her shoulders, she took a deep breath.

Every time she was around Edward it seemed as if she had stepped into a dream; a hazy, dreamy fog that filled her with a slow-burning happiness. It was always too good to be true, this perfect bliss. It didn't matter that she couldn't be with him forever; it was enough to simply be near him. Her mind drifted towards the future, towards the inevitability that her days with Edward were coming to an end. But why? There was something he wasn't telling her – she could sense it. He was hiding something crucial from her, something he was afraid of her knowing.

A knock sounded from her door. Her heart leapt unexpectedly. Against all rationality, she hoped it was Edward on the other side taking her with him forever. But it was Jacob. Her mind was confused as to how she could like both men. She still had feelings for Jake, as was expected since he had been her first love, but she also needed Edward like she needed oxygen.

As Jacob's warm eyes stared into hers, she pushed all thoughts of Edward and her current predicament out of her mind, focusing on taking Jake's outstretched arm. He led her to a stagecoach that was parked just outside the front steps of the Opera House. Two glistening, ebony horses were hitched to it, silver-lined halters and harnesses on their majestic bodies.

Jacob lifted her easily into the coach before pulling himself up behind her. Then the driver cracked the whip and they set off towards Aro's mansion, to the banquet.

Meanwhile, the Phantom, Edward, sat before his piano, his fingers motionless over the keys. Painful memories kept swimming to the front of his mind, demanding to be acknowledged. Suddenly he couldn't stand for the mask to be on his face; it felt too much like he was being suffocated.

In one swift motion, he grabbed the ivory-colored mask and tossed it onto the closed lid of the piano. It bounced once before sitting face up in the middle of the dark, liquored surface. Staring at the familiar half-mask, a strong, vivid memory commanded Edward, immersing him in the past.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Flash Back - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Edward was hidden behind a stage curtain, cautiously watching the evening's practice. He had only been at the Opera House for a few years. Tanya was the current operatic star, a strawberry blonde beauty who had every male in the Opera House wrapped around her little finger. She was now singing a duet with a dark-skinned man. Her voice had potential – that much Edward could see. Stepping closer, Edward left his hiding place. Suddenly her eyes glanced towards him…and locked on his face. She stopped singing abruptly, leaving the man's tenor voice the only one on the stage.

Edward knew at once that he had made a foolish mistake. He had let this girl see his bare face. Her eyes widened and she stepped towards him.

Immediately, he disappeared back into the shadows but not quickly enough.

In the brief second that Tanya stepped towards him, the Phantom saw the man that Tanya had been singing with look directly at him. Edward remembered his name then. Laurent. The man stared hard into Edward's eyes with a look that spoke of centuries of knowledge.

Edward heard Tanya gasp and she began to walk towards him, gathering speed until she was nearly running. He raced up the flight of stairs, cursing himself for his mistake. Until that moment, he hadn't realized how the sight of his face would affect people. But now he knew…and he wouldn't let it happen again. He glanced back just in time to see Tanya run up the stairs and trip on the last step. Her body swayed dangerously before falling heavily on the rickety railing. Then her foot slipped on the step and she fell backwards down the flight of stairs, her body twisting sickeningly as it collided harshly with each step. A ragged scream tore from her throat, splitting the quiet air.

At the bottom, Tanya remained motionless. Dead.

Then a familiar male voice spoke in Edward's ear. "I _knew_ you were here," it hissed. Edward whirled to find Laurent behind him. Edward looked into Laurent's crimson eyes and knew that there were two vampires in the Opera House. How could he have not seen that Laurent was a vampire?

The ruby-eyed vampire glanced down at Tanya's prostrate form far below them. "Such a shame," he muttered. "You killed my intended meal. I'm afraid that means I'm going to have to teach you a lesson about spoiling other people's food." His lips turned up into a malicious smirk. "This should be interesting, pretty boy."

Then he lunged at Edward.

It was a long fight. Both opponents were equally matched and they had to keep quiet lest any humans should hear them. Edward finally took the last bite. With a furious growl, he ripped Laurent to shreds.

Remembering how Tanya had followed him to her death, Edward glanced at the dead vampire's bones and knew what he had to do. He had to make sure that no one saw his face again, to keep that from happening again. In one moment, he knew what his first mask was to be made of.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - End Flash Back - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Now as Edward looked at that flawless white mask, he couldn't help but be disgusted. That seemingly innocent mask was made from polished vampire bone.

"I'm a monster," he muttered to himself.

His voice was full of ancient regret, the past continuing to torment him.

Bella had been at the banquet for well over an hour now. The actual banquet part of it had only lasted around forty-five minutes. The food was excellent and Aro's mansion was beyond anything she'd ever dreamed about. Gold leaf lined the walls and ceilings, mahogany furniture was everywhere, and ornate paintings and sculptures were in every room. After Aro got acquainted with every guest and introduced his two children, dinner was served. Thankfully Bella sat beside Jacob. She breathed a sigh of relief that she wouldn't be beside someone she didn't know. After the banquet was the ballroom.

"Please don't make me dance," Bella pleaded to Jacob when everyone made their way to the legendary ballroom. It was rumored that the walls were solid gold and so were the chairs.

"It'll be fun, you'll see," he said, leaning down to her.

"But, Jake, you don't understand. I _can't_ dance!"

"Then tonight's a wonderful time to learn, isn't it? And aren't you a ballet dancer?"

"Yes, but that doesn't mean I can waltz," she insisted. Ballet was one thing, waltzing was another. Ballroom dancing had the same elements as ballet, but was simultaneously totally different. She groaned in horror.

During the banquet she had noticed Alice and Jasper across the table. Alice had smiled and winked at her while Jasper simply stared at the pixie-like girl beside him as if she was the only thing worth seeing. Now, as he led her to the ballroom, Bella glanced at Jacob. Never once had he looked at her the way Jasper was watching Alice. Not once. But Edward had. Simply thinking about her Angel sent flutters through her stomach and her pulse racing.

Of course, Jacob tried to get Bella to dance. But she vehemently refused, saying that if she did, she would injure innocent bystanders. After the disastrous first attempt, Bella convinced him to simply let her sit in one of the golden chairs with the sapphire-blue cushions. After fifteen minutes, he strode off to ask one blonde girl to dance.

"Bella!" Alice rushed to Bella's side and sat in the chair next to her. "So you're here with Mr Jacob Black?" She raised one eyebrow questioningly, grinning.

Bella smiled, but only because she was finally able to talk to her best friend again. Alice would never understand about her Angel of Music, Edward. Alice only knew about Jacob; Edward was still a mystery to her.

"Yes, I am," Bella replied. "But he's changed, Alice. He's not who I thought he was." The smile fell from her face, quickly replaced with a frown.

"It's been many years, Bella. Time changes people. I'm not surprised that Jacob's different from how you remembered him." Alice patted her friends back comfortingly, then grinned wickedly. "But he's still as handsome as ever!"

Bella smirked. "He is," she allowed. "Maybe I'm just being silly. Everyone changes over the course of years."

"May I have this dance?" Jasper asked Alice, leaning down, holding a hand out for her to take. Alice shot her best friend a grin before placing her hand in his to answer his question. Bella watched them dance gracefully through the ballroom, feeling suddenly very alone.

Two hours later it was time to leave. Jacob drifted back to her, grinning and holding an empty glass in his hand that Bella assumed had once held some kind of alcohol. He looked slightly tipsy but was still his charming self.

"Beautiful Bella," he began smoothly, "care to accompany me back to the Opera House? I shall be sure to walk you to your door so nothing happens to you."

She smiled amusedly at him. "Of course." Thankfully, the stagecoach was still waiting for them. Jake gave the driver entirely too much money for the ride back but she didn't say anything, knowing it would be a waste – the driver wouldn't give it back anyway. Jake wasn't nearly so drunk that he couldn't walk straight and Bella found that he was very entertaining when buzzed.

Suddenly he stopped when they were only just inside the front doors. "I'm sorry, Bella, but I've forgotten my pocket watch in the coach. I have to go get it; it was a gift." Then he rushed off, trying to catch the stagecoach that was rapidly disappearing through the city, leaving Bella alone.

She sighed and began walking to her bedroom. Taking a shortcut that Alice had showed her, Bella cut through the long hallway that had dressing rooms on either side. Then she noticed something strange.

There was one door that was thrown wide open – pale light spilling into the long hall. She stopped abruptly, her eyes zeroing in on that shaft of light. Then the light disappeared for a second, casting the hallway in darkness. The next second the light was back. Her heart quickened and sweat suddenly formed on her back. Something was wrong. Badly wrong.

She walked forward. What if someone was hurt and couldn't speak? Then they would need help and she was the only one around. But what if it was something else? She didn't want to think about what that "something else" might be so she pushed that worry to the back of her mind. Creeping closer to that vanishing and reappearing light, Bella stopped just before the open door.

Taking a deep breath, she looked into the doorway.

There, before her, was a swinging object. It hung from the ceiling of Victoria's old dressing room, the lamp was behind it and the vanishing light was from the object swinging in front of it, blocking the light from the hallway before moving away. Horror crept through Bella as she slowly noticed one detail after the other.

There was a chair, knocked onto its back, a few feet from the hanging object. Then she saw the feet. At the bottom of it was a pair of feet. She gasped and staggered back.

The object wasn't a thing at all – it was a person.

Someone had hung themselves from the rafters in Victoria's dressing room. The rope was tight around the neck, the back to Bella so she couldn't see who it was. She realized that in order for the body to be swinging by the rope, they had to have hanged themselves right before Bella came into the hallway. Then the body turned, and Bella finally saw who it was that had committed suicide.

The wide vacant eyes stared at her, somehow still filled with all the pain and agony of his grief. He had loved her so much; more than anyone had ever known, even himself. His mouth hung slack. Drool, mixed with blood, slowly trickled down his chin.

James.

**

* * *

**

~ForbiddenWords & Ori~


	7. Soon

**I just thought that everyone should know that ForbiddenWords is going into surgery this friday. *cries hysterically* So everyone wish her luck and that she gets well SUPER soon!!!! **

**-Ori**

* * *

The funeral was set to take place immediately. It hadn't taken long for the news of James's suicide to travel throughout the Opera House and the city. He was to be buried directly beside Victoria.

That night, after Bella had seen him hanging from the rafters, she had nightmares. Over and over, she witnessed him stepping off the chair with the noose around his neck. She was always just a few seconds late to save him.

Her Angel came that night, just as he always did. Edward walked through the pushed-aside mirror and watched Bella's tense form as she slept. Then she began to mutter "no" until her voice rose almost to a scream.

"Shh, Bella," he soothed, sitting by her side and rubbing her hand softly. "It's only a night terror."  
Her eyes fluttered open softly, the wide chocolate eyes full of fear. When her eyes met his, a small smile spread over her face. "Oh, Edward," she breathed.

It was ludicrous how his name on her lips could send such a bolt of happiness through his heart. For a moment he felt that maybe he wouldn't end up in the deepest circle of hell. Maybe Bella could help him escape from his fate, from an eternity of agony. But how could she? He was, after all, one of the damned - a vampire.

"I had the most horrible dream," she murmured.

"Would you like to talk about it?"

"It was about James." She took a deep breath before exhaling slowly. He heard her heart slow slightly in her chest. "I kept watching him hang himself."

"Oh, Bella, I'm so sorry." He hesitated once before he wrapped his arms around her small frame. She leaned heavily against his strong chest, sighing happily, all the nightmares forgotten. "I'm sorry you had to see that."

"It's not as if it's your fault."

His right hand slowly slid over her hair gently while his left held her waist. He felt her warmth through her thin nightgown, spreading through his icy body. She shivered and he started to move away.

"Don't go," she said hesitantly. She turned her large brown eyes up to his and started - his eyes were darker than she had last remembered them. She gasped.

He turned away and stood up off the bed quickly. "I should go; I've frightened you."

"Please don't. You're always leaving."

He took a deep breath, still averting his eyes. They were almost pitch-black. "I have put off hunting longer than I should."

Bella looked at him with confusion. "Hunting? What are you talking about?"

He clenched his eyes shut. How could he have been so foolish as to let that slip? He was going to have to watch his tongue around Bella; it was too easy to be himself around her.

"Nothing," he replied stiffly.

This was what he had been trying to keep from her, Bella knew. She remembered ho he said that he couldn't die, couldn't grow old. Slowly the pieces of the puzzle were coming together. But she didn't know for sure. She wanted him to tell her what he was. Why couldn't he simply be honest with her? Was the truth so horrible that she couldn't know about it?

"It doesn't matter," he muttered, moving to the open mirror.

"Why can't we be honest with each other?"

Her voice was quiet but strong. He stopped, his back facing her.

_Because you would know exactly what kind of monster I am, _he thought_, and you would leave me and never look back. _Not only would she hate him if she knew, but her view of the world would forever be changed. To tamper with her innocence would be the darkest kind of sin. Knowing would only put her in danger.

Without answering her question, Edward disappeared through the mirror, closing it swiftly behind him. Bella stared at the woman looking back at her. That's when she noticed there were tears in the woman's eyes.

Going back to his home beneath the Opera House was one of the most difficult things he had ever done. He had slipped once before, when he had said that he couldn't age or die. She knew more than she should. It was only a matter of time before she realized the truth about him. But he wanted to delay that time for as long as possible, to put off when she would leave. Yes, she said she loved him, but she didn't know the entire truth yet.

A rat skittered past his foot. He smelt its scent, knowing he should hunt tonight. Being with Bella tonight had been a test on his control. But he was strong and could resist the floral scent of her blood; it was easier every time. He had intended on instructing her again that night. But she'd had that night terror.

Bella now lay in her bed, thinking about everything that he had said. Edward wasn't human, that much she was sure of. His eyes changed in hue, his skin was like ice, he couldn't die or age, and now he hunted. She would find out what he was……eventually.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - That Morning - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Bella! Bella, wake up!" Alice cried, throwing open the door to Bella's bedroom. She jumped onto the bed excitedly, clutching her skirts in her hands. "Bella!"

"What are you doing, Alice?" Bella groaned, managing to open her eyes. She hadn't slept well at all, the nightmares continued on into the night. She couldn't escape James' sightless eyes as he hung from that thick rope.

"Jasper has asked me!"

Bella's eyes opened wide this time. "To marry you?"

Alice giggled. "Of course not. It's way too soon for that. He has asked me to the Spring Ball!"

"Oh, I'm so happy for you Alice. Have you decided what you're going to wear?"

"No, that means we have to start right now!"

"Now? Really, Alice, can't it wait?"

"If we keep procrastinating, then we'll never get our dresses," Alice pointed out. "That reminds me. Are you by chance going with a tall, dark, and handsome Jacob Black?" She winked at her friend.

Bella blushed and sat up in the bed, leaning against the headboard. "Yes, he asked me last night."

"He really likes you, Bella," Alice said, smiling. "I mean he really likes you." She waggled her eyebrows  
suggestively.

"Alice!" Bella cried in embarrassment, blushing bright red. They both collapsed into laughter.  
Bella's earlier stress from finding James had disappeared. As she talked with Alice, she couldn't help but feel a sense of dread forming in the pit of her stomach. Maybe it was a reaction to James - she didn't know - but it curled unpleasantly in her stomach like a snake.

James had been taken care of last night. After finding him, she had stumbled her way to Alice's bedroom, screaming. Jasper had found his way to her crying, hysterical form and sent for the police. Police officers had come and examined James only to determine that it was a suicide not worth investigating. It wasn't another of the infamous Phantom Murders. Those had mysteriously stopped.

- - - - - - - - - - -

Bella stood looking at Alice dancing around in dresses, Jasper by her side. He was going to buy her one. For the Spring ball, in March, and it was February.

"What do you think, Bella? Jasper?" Alice asked. She was wearing a canary yellow dress that flowed down to the floor – there were no straps, and was complete with silver glitter at the feet.

"It certainly says spring, dear," Jasper said. He was smart to say that; it wasn't a compliment, nor a complaint. If Alice liked it, Alice could have it. No matter what.

"Bella?" Alice asked. Bella had been in a fog. Jacob sent money for Bella's dress, but he couldn't come held pick out her dress. He was busy setting up a eulogy for James' funeral.

"Nice, Ali. It looks great." Bella said. She looked at the maroon-red dress with black lace she had selected. The dress would go to mid calf, and the bottom had black lace with ebony and silver beads in the shape of ivy leaves. The dress was short-sleeved, and made of silk.

"Do you like that dress, Bella?" Jasper asked. It surprised Bella to hear him direct a question to her, normally he didn't. He'd be polite and make small talk occasionally, but never try and speak to her by question. Not a direct question, anyway.

"Yes, its beautiful," Bella said blushing, her face a light pink. She couldn't fathom why she was blushing - if there was even a reason to blush - but she was blushing, stupidly.

"Okay, I'm sure Jacob will love it. Here" He held out his arm for Bella to drape the dress over it. Bella smiled and blushed again.

"He really doesn't have to-" Bella began. Alice looked over at her, surprised that Bella would say something like that to Jasper. Jasper was very wealthy and very generous. Jacob wasn't generous, but he was wealthy, and he could definitely afford it.

"Bella, do not worry. Jacob requested he'd pay for your dress. As long as you're happy, he'll be ecstatic." Jasper assured. He walked up to the counter and paid for Bella's dress. The woman put it in a nice pastel-pink dress box. Bella's eyes wandered all around the room until she saw the wigs.

"Those remind me of Victoria." Bella pointed to the ugliest wig they had, a bright red one with pieces of hair fluffed out of a bun. Alice giggled.

"Well, that is – was – her natural hair color!" Alice said giggling slightly; she twirled one more time, and looked over at Jasper with hopeful eyes.

"What is it, dear?" Jasper asked. He was very eager to please Alice in whatever she wanted. He loved her, it was easy to see.

"I like two of them, the seafoam green and this canary yellow," Alice replied. The two dresses were of the same model, except that the seafoam green had golden sparkles at the bottom instead of silver.

"You do?" Jasper asked raising his eye brows, he seemed pleased.

"Which one?" Alice inquired, holding the seafoam gown up against the canary one.

"_Both_." Jasper said, taking the dress gingerly from Alice's hand, smiling. "Go take that one off, I want to get going. We'll go to lunch," Jasper replied. Alice smiled, her bright blue eyes alight.

"Thank you, Jasper!" Alice cried. She hugged him tightly, and Jasper surprisingly returned the affection with every bit of strength he had. Bella already noticed the love between them, the chemistry. It was simple to see that Jasper was going to ask Alice for her hand. The way he looked at her, it was the way Edward had gazed at her.

- - - - - - - - - -Lunch- - - - - - - - - -

"That was fun!" Alice exclaimed. Bella laughed in an unladylike fashion, rolling her eyes.

"Of course it was..." Bella said smiling at her best friend; Jasper laughed quietly, and began to eat his salmon.

"I'm glad you two enjoyed yourselves. Are you ready for the funeral? You have your mourning dresses ready, I suspect?" Jasper asked. Bella looked down at her plate. She didn't want to talk about James' death. It was horrible, unadulterated terror.

Even Edward had to comfort her, not including Emmett and even Jacob tried to help. Bella had locked herself in her room for hours, having Edward hold her to his muscular body.

"Yes, I've got the cutest black veil," Alice chirped. "It'll be very respectful..." She murmured. She felt bad for being so happy about the veil.

"That's wonderful, Alice. Something I'm sure James would expect," Jasper said, relieving some of her guilt. Alice's blue eyes found Jasper's confederate-gray ones and smiled.

"Bella?" Alice asked. Bella was starring off into space, thinking of her Edward. "Thinking of Jacob?" Alice teased. Her friend blushed crimson, and shrugged.

"No..." Bella said, telling the truth, though her blush made her seem like she was lying, that she was thinking of Jacob... She was so confused when it came to Jacob.

Did she love him, would she love him, _could_ she love him? It was too hard for her to even think about. Like Alice had said, people change with time. Did Jacob change too much?

"Bella, if you don't mind my saying so, you are very distraught. Something wrong, darlin'?" Jasper asked, his southern accent not failing to shine through his perfect gentlemanly ways.

"I am just confused is all... The Phantom killings and what not."

"You mean he didn't kill this much before?" Jasper asked, voice alarmed.

"No." Alice answered, looking at him, "he's killed once before you came, and nobody regrets that death." Alice said rolling her eyes. Jasper narrowed his.

"Her name was Tanya. She fell down the stairs and people thought it was the Phantom. Really, I think it was Laurent, nobody saw him after that night," Bella replied as she ate a baby carrot, "Suspicious if you ask me." She shrugged.

"What was so horrible about Tanya?" Jasper inquired.

"She was way too beautiful, made every girl feel insecure, and she knew it. Her and Laurent were friends, but Laurent was upset he she didn't feel the same way about him as he did for her. She was in love with this guy named... Um, Edward, or something." Alice said divulging the story. Bella's eyes snapped up at the mention of that name.

"Edward who?" Bella asked too quickly.

Alice looked over at her friend. "You know I don't know, Bella. We've talked about this, all she'd say was Edward." Alice said. Her eyes narrowed at her friend, was she that thick?

"Oh, yes, of course." Bella mumbled to herself.

- - - - - - - - - - - The Funeral- - - - - - - - - -

"We are here today, to ask God to forgive this man of his sins and to ask Him to grant James' way into heaven." The priest informed the guests.

"Amen," the group said.

"Taking one's own life is a sin, and all should burn in hell for giving up such a gift God has bestowed upon you. However, we're begging You, Dear Lord, to please forgive our James for he was going through a hard time, meandering around without his love, Victoria."

The entire place was packed full of people, including James's family. His mother was puffy-faced and her blonde hair a wreck. She had lost her husband a few years back. She was now a childless Widow. She had no grandchildren. Nobody.

Bella watched as they set roses on James's black casket, and people walking up to it, mostly his friends. They shared stories of James, a kinder side of him that Bella had never seen. It was Jacob's turn to do his part.

"I'm Jacob, Co Owner of the Opera House, along with Jasper Hale. I am deeply sorry for this loss in the Opera family. James was a great performer, he did his parts well, and never missed a note. He will be well missed and very well remembered. He was one of the best tenors that ever graced these halls, and we shall think of him often.

I'm very sorry I never got to know James personally; I am far too new here for that, and I regret that I hadn't. I am here, also asking that James to be accepted into the Kingdom of Heaven. He deserves to be with his love, Victoria. To James." Jacob held up a cup filled with red wine, as did everybody around him.

"To James." Everybody said at once, they drank their glass of wine. Bella gulped down two.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

Bella laid in her bed, her covers all the way up to her neck, and her eyes wide open. She was waiting for her angel. Edward to her knowledge was at his Palace.

He was actually hunting. He had taken down a mountain lion and two deer. He was still thirsty, however. Being with Bella so much was taking a toll on him. He used to go hunting once a week, but he was finding it hard to sustain himself for that long. Three times a week he'd have to hunt. Bella wasn't safe otherwise.

Bella began to sing to herself.

"Fly away.. All of the angels in the city.. Fly away, fly away. Up to heaven you'll stay..-" Bella was cut off by Edward.

"Well, I've found one angel that isn't in heaven. Why aren't you?" Edward asked, coming out of a dark corner of Bella's room. Bella smiled at him and patted her bed.

"I'm no angel."

"That's right, you're a goddess." Edward reminded himself. Bella blushed, he smiled crookedly.

"What is wrong, love?" Edward asked, very concerned. Bella looked very sad suddenly.

"James... I just can't get that image out of my head, and every time I close my eyes I feel my vocal cords ring with that blood-curdling scream I had come out of my mouth.. I see him, _every time_," Bella said, her voice quivering and her eyes becoming blurry with tears.

"I can take those night terrors away, Bella. If you'd like." Edward offered, gently touching her temples.

"Yes, please." Bella requested. Edward's icy fingers began to rub at Bella's temples, a trick he found out from the doctor his father took him to when he was dying. It was also a seduction technique, a way to make the person only think of you.

Edward felt bad using such a trick on her. It was horrible of him, taking away her free will. It was almost as bad as letting her see his true face under his mask. Bella's body began to relax; she started to hum a jubilant tune, smiling to herself.

"Better, love?" Edward asked, Bella's eyes snapped open, they were droopy, and she had a lazy smile playing on her lips.

"Uh-huh." Bella said, grinning. Edward smiled, trying to feel good about what he had given Bella – a worry free mind, but one that was based on him and him alone. It was a world safe to her, but very, very dangerous to Edward.

"Sleep, love. No more night terrors, no more of those nasty visions. Only elation, only love, only me." Edward murmured. Bella's eyes closed, and Edward began to sing to her, a soft hum.

Words rang through his head, the ones Jacob used to describe James. _'The best tenor in the Opera House.' _

Those words made him laugh bitterly. _He_ was the best tenor in the Opera House's history. Edward Anthony Cullen was; NOT James. He remembered the days when he was a star, before he became ill. Before he became a monster.

His father had owned the Opera House...Until Edward became unwell, until he had spent his fortune to make him better, only to find a disobedient son. A son who wasn't thankful, a son who couldn't show his face in order to give his father the money back he had used to save Edward.

Guilt filled him. If he could cry, he would have. His voice faltered once whilst humming to Bella, but she was too far off in dream land to hear him, he was thankful for that.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - With Jacob and Jasper- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Did she get a dress?" Jacob asked.

Jasper snapped himself out of his thoughts of Alice. "Yes," Jasper replied. "Alice got two, she absolutely loves them." Jasper's voice cheery at hearing the sound of Alice's name on his lips.

"So, do you love Alice?" Jacob teased; Jasper looked over at his friend with the most serious expression.

"I think I do, Jake. I've never felt anything so powerful in my life. All I can think about is Alice Cullen twenty-four/seven. She is the happiest person I've ever met. She's honest, sweet, adorable, wonderful. She's so modest, also. Jake, I'm in love." Jasper poured his whole soul out while Jacob stood there and nodded his head.

"Isabella will make a perfect match for me..." Jacob murmured. Jasper looked over with narrowed eyes.

"What do you think, she's a dog? Do you love her, Jake?" Jasper asked.

"It's complicated Jazz. I mean, if I could just feel what I used to feel I'm sure I'll fall back in love in no time. But why not be well off with a beautiful wife who is a wonderful actress, even if we don't love each other?"

"That makes absolutely no sense, whatsoever, Jake." Jasper paused, "don't lead her on."

"I'm not, I think I do seriously like her." Jacob said, he didn't know. How could he? He was in love with Bella, once, and that was the only person he had ever loved. He'd had a fling with Leah, but it was nothing, nothing at all. They were like cats and dogs. To say that they didn't go well together was an understatement.

"You'd better be sure. Giving a girl a ring is something completely out of love, not _convenience_," Jasper said in disgust. He couldn't believe everything his best friend was doing.

"You know," Jacob paused. "I've never been one for _convenience_." Jacob was looking into his glass of brandy. "Perhaps I'll visit Isabella..." Jacob said as he made the brandy slush around in his hand.

"I wouldn't do that. Alice says that Bella is troubled by James' death," Jasper warned. Jacob looked over at him, and shrugged.

"You'd think that with all of those killings here that she would be used to a dead body here or there," Jacob mused into his glass.

"Actually, the recent deaths have been new. Only one death happened here before we came, and it was some Tanya woman." Jasper corrected, "it seemed to be an accident – fell down a flight of stairs."

"The only long flight of stairs is down in the basement." Jacob said in a confused tone...

"Yes."

"What the devil was she doing down there?" Jacob asked, Jasper shrugged.

"Some Edward guy." Jasper paused, taking a sip and wincing as the alcohol burned his throat. "Probably going to meet him." Jasper shrugged to himself.

"You know, I do remember hearing something of that, and her room was the same as Bella's," Jacob replied rubbing his chin.

"Do you think there are passages in Bella's room?" Jasper asked in an amused way, Jacob looked over at him and nodded.

"We should seal them off.." Jacob said, Jasper nodded in agreement.

"We don't want another death around here, there is too much death.." Jasper said, his emotions showed through, he was anxious...

- - - - - - - - - -Edward- - - - - - - - - -

Edward laid there listening to Jasper and Jacob's conversation.

_"We should seal them off..." _

– Wait, he had missed that. What on earth are they sealing off? Then he heard Jacob think of a passage to Bella's room to the basement, Edward growled.

_NO! _

No one would take his Bella away from him, never. He was going to stay with her forever...

That is when he finally decided, Bella was to become a Vampire, before that horrible ring was presented to her by Jacob Black. She would be a Cullen soon, very soon.

**

* * *

****Yes, we are well aware that the funeral isn't exactly how funerals are today. But this isn't a contemporary story. This is set in 1870 or so and every tradition changes with the times. We just wanted everyone to know that we are aware of the differences. **

**Also, Jacob said the only LONG flight of stairs was in the basement. Not the ONLY flight of stairs. So we hope that doesn't confuse anyone since Tanya and Laurent were on stage when she saw Edward and followed him. Just so ya know. :P**

**Thank you for reading and we hope you review!**

**~ForbiddenWords & Oriana~**


	8. Sealing The Tunnels

**So, ForbiddenWords just went through surgery today. It went well and they will get the tissue samples back next week. Wish her a wonderful and speedy recovery!!! **

* * *

The next day finally came, and Bella was learning her lines for the next performance. They were doing Romeo and Juliet. However, there was nobody to play Romeo. Jacob and Jasper were introducing people as she read her lines.

"Who do you suppose will show up?" Alice pondered as she lay on Bella's bed. Bella looked over and shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't know. Maybe somebody rich." Bella said; that wasn't uncommon. A wealthy person usually acquired most of the good roles, whether they were skilled or not.

"D'you know that Jasper's rich?" Alice asked. Bella looked over and cocked her head to the side.

"You know that isn't what I meant, Alice. Jasper is different; something's tells me he has come from a troubled background."

"Actually, he hasn't."

"What?" Bella asked. Alice sat up, crossing her legs in an Indian style position.

"Jasper's family has always been rich. He's the youngest, and he was engaged once, but ... she died, he told me he never loved her, it was a marriage of convenience." Alice explained, her blue eyes wondering down to her lap. She must have been jealous.

"Oh, well he's not a twit about it; he's actually rather nice. I think he's just got a better grip of our world's situation." Bella said, her words all jumbled up. She didn't know what she had meant to say. She didn't even think what she said made any sense.

"Huh?" Alice asked. That confirmed it – Bella was not making any sense.

"I've no clue." she replied and began to giggle with Alice. Alice started to hold her stomach because of the pain of laughing caused her.

"Are you all right?" Bella asked. Alice nodded her head.

"Yeah, it's this dress Jasper insisted on buying me. He wanted me to wear it today, and the corset is very tight.." Alice said struggling to loosen it.

"_You _don't need a corset; your already as thin as a bean pole," Bella replied, helping her loosen it.

"Jasper likes me in them. I think it's the extra boost it gives my bust," Alice said, giggling as she looked down at her very perky breasts. Bella gave a laugh too; that was probably why.

"Ahh, men," Bella mused. Alice nodded her head in agreement, still giggling.

"What about men?" someone asked. Rosalie stood in the corner of the door way of Bella's room.

"They're so... _men-ish_." Alice said rolling her eyes, smiling like a big baboon.

"That they are. Where did you get that dress, Alice?" Rosalie asked, looking at her skeptically.

"Jasper."

"He's buying you all those things. I don't think it's right..." Rosalie said, thinking. Alice stood up.

"I told him not to, but anything I show an interest in, he buys." Alice explained. Rosalie's set face became a large smile and she clapped her hands, and in a girly fashion began to jump up and down.

"Rose?" Bella asked in a concerned voice.

"Oh my, don't you see, Alice, Jasper is in _love_with you!" Rosalie said. Alice's face became nothing more than a beacon of elation.

"He is? He _is_!!!" Alice began to hop like her mother was. Bella smiled.

"Oh my, Alice, what if he proposes?!" Bella said, which in turn made her jump up and down with the rest of them, suddenly a clear of the throat startled them all, and it was none other than Jasper Hale himself.

"What is it?" Jasper said, looking around, "is there a bug?" Those words caused a roar of laughter from the girls. Rosalie was the first to straighten up.

"No, no, just a bit of girl talk." Rosalie said, smiling, "there something you have to say, Mr. Hale?" Rosalie asked still smiling, probably picturing Jasper as her son-in-law.

"Just wanted to tell you ladies that there is a Romeo." Jasper said smiling; Bella looked over and so did Alice, pulling them out of their sudden elation.

"Who?" They asked in unison.

"Seth Clearwater." Jasper paused, "an old friend of Jacob's, and, I'm sorry Bella, but you wont be Juliet." Jasper added. Bella looked over in shock.

"_Who_ will?" Bella asked politely, and out of curiosity.

"Alice." Jasper said smiling at Alice. Alice looked at him in shock, and smiled, a small blush becoming visible.

"_Me_?" Alice asked. Trying to be sure she heard him right.

"Yes, darlin', you." Jasper confirmed. Alice began to jump, managing to bounce right into Jasper's strong arms. "Are you pleased?" Jasper asked, "I didn't know if Bella would be all right with this..."

"I'm fine with it, Jasper. As long as I get to play her mother," Bella mused. Jasper nodded.

"Agreed. Alice, dear, are you happy?" Jasper asked, looking down at the small girl who still had her tiny frame wrapped in to his muscularly large one.

"You've no clue how happy you've made me, Jasper." Alice paused, kissing his cheek. "Thank you!" she said, and she kissed his check once more.

This became a shock to Jasper; never had Alice kissed him, never. She's hugged him plenty of times, and that had still come as a small shock to him when she'd wrap herself around him, but this, this was a bigger surprise.

A small blush crept up on Jasper's face. "You're certainly welcome," Jasper said, touching where she had kissed him, a small smile forming on his face.

"Uhm, Jasper, would you like to stay for dinner?" Rosalie asked, it was almost a quarter 'til five.

"I'd love to, thank you." Jasper said. Rosalie nodded and walked out of the room. There stood Bella, reading her lines, and Jasper, staring at Alice, and Alice staring at Jasper.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -After Dinner- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Bella, can you believe Jasper, he's amazing. Daddy loves him, Ma loves him. You love him, Bella, he's perfect!" Alice said smiling. Bella smiled too and stopped at her door.

"Yes, he is absolutely perfect for you, Alice," Bella agreed, smiling at her overjoyed friend. Alice's smile fell, and she looked at Bella with concerned eyes.

"Are you all right, Bella?" Alice asked. Bella nodded her head and sighed.

"Just tired, I'm going to retire early tonight. Much earlier than you wanted, I'm sorry Alice." Bella murmured. Alice nodded her head in understanding.

"It's okay, Bella, I'll see you tomorrow. We start practicing tomorrow. I bet Jacob will ask you out." Alice wiggled her eye brows at her friend. Bella blushed and shrugged.

"He might."Bella said, as she closed her door she sighed a large sigh. "Angel, Edward, I need you," Bella muttered. She found it hard to be away from him for more than a few hours. It was painful.

"Yes, love?" Edward said, as he appeared on her bed. His hands lay folded at his abdomen and he had his legs crossed at the knees. A smile played at his lips, and he looked at Bella endearingly.

"I missed you." Bella stated. She started to cuddle up to her cold Edward. "You're always so cold." Bella said, and Edward began to move away, "I _like_ it." Bella said quietly, trying not to upset him.

"Do you want to come to your palace today?" Edward asked. Bella looked up at him and shrugged.

"Not now, I'm tired," Bella answered, cuddling up to him as far as she could. "I wanted to ask you something." She looked into Edward's orchard eyes. He nodded in agreement.

"What is it, love?" Edward asked. His arm snaked its way around Bella, holding her firmly in his arms.

"You are perfect, like Alice's Jasper..." Bella began, "will we get married?"

"I am not sure..." Edward said quietly. He had never expected to marry Bella, but to make her his own, which was almost the same thing. "Do you want to be married?"

"I want what you want, Edward." Bella stated. Edward looked into her eyes and wanted to tell her everything, tell her that he is a bloodsucking Vampire, to tell her that he is really a monster, a monster who was helplessly in love with her, a monster who could never show Bella his face... Never.

"Sleep, that is what I want Bella. I want you to sleep – you are exhausted, and I hear that your best friend has the leading role. You'll have to help her. You need rest for that." Edward said, Bella smiled and nodded.

"Good night, Edward. I love you." Bella said as she closed her eyes. He smiled down at his love.

"I love you, too, Bella."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Two Weeks Later- - Romeo and Juliet Performance- - - - - - - - - - - - -

"For you have slain Marcutio, and for that Tibalt, you must die!" Seth bellowed as he ran after the other boy, Sam.

The audience sat awestruck at the new lead male, and they watched as the woe-full tale of Romeo and Juliet played out in front of them – all of the violence, all of the romance, all of the death. Bella couldn't help but put that into play with her real life. All the death, violence, but then again, there was Edward, there was hope, romance.

Love.

Then, there was Jacob, somebody who she loved but was not sure if she could love again. And why should she try? There was Edward, _there_ was love, _there_ was passion. Edward could carry a tune, Jacob, she was sure, could not. Edward had everything that she needed. Everything she wanted. Jacob was everything proper, everything that would be expected of her. Edward was not.

Before Bella's very eyes the show had ended so quickly, and Alice raced up to her still in the gown of Juliet.

"Did I do well?" Alice asked. Bella smiled at her friend and hugged her tightly.

"You did." Bella said smiling.

"I am so excited! Jasper says we are going to go gown shopping tomorrow!" Alice said smiling. Bella wore a bewildered look.

"For what?"

"The Spring Ball, Bella. It's next week." Alice said. Bella looked at Alice with worried eyes.

"I've nothing to wear," she said hopelessly.

"Good thing Jacob insists on buying you something again, huh?" Alice said, taking her friends hand and leading her to their dressing room.

"He does?"

"Yes, you are going with him, aren't you?" Alice asked in a worried tone, Bella nodded her head and smiled.

"Yes, I am." Bella said smiling, but in the back of her mind, she wanted it to be Edward. Edward, she wanted, the one that would take her away, marry her, and love her.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -The Next Day - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Bella!" Alice shrieked happily just after breakfast. "C'mon, it's time."

"Time for what?" Bella asked, laughing a little.

"Did you forget already? Gown shopping, of course!" The pixie-like girl grinned merrily and a tinkling laugh drifted from her throat. "Oh, I am so excited."

"Oh, yes. Gown shopping," Bella said. "How silly of me to forget." Alice's laughter was infectious and soon Bella was smiling just as brightly as her friend.

"Jasper!" Alice called. The tall, blonde man walked around the corner, smiling amusedly. "Time to leave."

"As you wish, love," he replied.

As Bella, Alice, and Jasper left the Opera House to select their gowns for the Spring Ball that was only a week away, Jacob was occupied with other matters – sealing off the tunnels that led to Bella's bedroom.

He had hired four exceptionally built workers for the job. They weren't afraid of getting dirty and would get the job done quickly and successfully. Jacob led them into the basement of the Opera House and towards where he saw an opening just large enough for a full grown man.

Why hadn't he seen that before this?

"I want this to be completely sealed off. Fill the entire passageway with brick and mortar, tightly packed," he ordered. The workers nodded, used to the curt instructions. "I don't want anything to get through there. Understood?"

"Yes, sir," they answered simultaneously.

"Good, now get to work."

Jacob left them, ascending the stairs and back into the warmer, more normal parts of the Opera House. It unnerved him to be in the dark, cavernous basement. Just like all other parts of the large building that he lived in, everything about it was oversized, and the basement was no exceptions. Although it lay under only half of the Opera House, it was still large. The catacombs filled the other half. And why was it always so god dammed cold down there?

The workers began to prepare the mortar and lay the first bricks. "Damn, cocky bastard," one muttered. "I'm getting tired of being spoken to like a boy. Do I look like a boy?"

Even though it was a rhetorical question, the largest worker answered. "That's what Stephanie said." He smirked. The other worker froze and glared at him.

"That was one time. And she's never getting anywhere near me with my pants down again. Sick little bitch."

Then a deep, commanding voice interrupted their light argument. "I would appreciate it if you gentlemen would stop your work on this tunnel. It is essential to this Opera House. So if you would kindly remove yourselves..."

The four workers whirled around to see who had spoken. The hair on the back of their necks rose in a kind of superstitious fear. They were met with a sight that turned their blood cold in their veins.

In the shadows of the basement, there stood a tall man. His eyes were dark gold, almost bronze, and they stared hard at the four workers.

"I'm getting paid for this job," one spoken, the smallest. "Go tend your own business, mister before I make you." The man turned back to his job placing the mortar down and stacking a brick on top of it.

"Yeah, get lost," the biggest one shot back, emboldened by the other's brazen nature.

"I will only ask you four gentlemen one more time," the dark figure said patiently through gritted teeth. "Step away from the tunnel and leave."

"No, asshole."

Edward bent into a fighter's crouch and let out a warning growl, watching the men's eyes widen with fright. He launched himself towards them.

"Oh, shit!" one hissed in both awe and shock.

"I said _leave_!" Edward hissed, shooting daggers at them with deadly eyes. He was in no mood for games. These stupid humans had tried his patience for the day. These stupid, insignificant mortals had pressed his buttons and they were going to pay for the filthy names they had called him.

The men struggled to leave the basement, scrambling up the steps. Edward went after them. He made sure that he was still in control of the thirst that ruled his existence. He didn't give himself completely over to that instinct to hunt. Holding back just enough that he was still coherent and sentient.

The men ran for their lives, a Vampire just behind them.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - The Women's Dress Shop - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Oh, Bella, that is _beautiful_," Alice breathed in awe.

Bella had just come out of the dressing room. It had taken her ten minutes to try the dress on. It was fit for a king's ball. It was made of dark green silk that seemed almost black in places from the way it rippled. The bodice was embroidered with black pearls and lace. The hem has decorated with the ebony pearls also. It had thick straps and a sweetheart neckline.

"It is, isn't it?" Bella whispered. Could that be her? The gown seemed only fit for a queen or duchess. Some type of royalty, not her. She was only a ballet dancer, nothing more.

But a ballerina that had Jacob Black paying for her gown.

Jake had insisted on buying whatever dress she chose. He had even sent money with Jasper since he couldn't be with Bella when she chose it. She felt slightly bad for picking out such an ornate dress.

"Bella, please tell me you're getting that," Alice said, looking seriously at her best friend. "You look absolutely phenomenal in it."

**

* * *

**

Again, ForbiddenWords just went through surgery so it would be wonderful if you could wish her a speedy recovery!! :D

And it would be wonderful if you reviewed. Thank you.

~ForbiddenWords & Oriana~


	9. Spring Ball

The morning of the Spring Ball, Alice pounced on Bella's bed. The whole morning and afternoon of that day would be spent preparing for the ball that was to take place that evening.  
"Bella, wake up!" Alice urged, shaking Bella awake. "We have to get ready!"

Bella groaned, rolling over. "Ready for what?"

Alice gasped in shock. "Why the Spring Ball, of course. Don't you remember?"

"The Spring Ball?" Bella sat up in her bed.

"Yes!" Alice grinned happily. "It's going to be a masquerade. Oh Bella, it's going to be so wonderful." She smiled dreamily. "Good thing Jasper found those two masks for us!"

"Masks?" Bella's eyes furrowed in confusion.

"Honestly, Bella, don't you remember anything? You got a mask to match your dress and I have one to match mine. You were so out of it yesterday. Your mind was miles away."

"Sorry," Bella muttered.

Alice smirked. "Were you thinking of Jacob?"

Bella's smile was slightly sad. She hadn't been thinking of Jacob, she had been thinking of Edward. Instead of Jake, she had wished that her Angel would be her escort to the Spring Ball. Yesterday while at the dress shop, she had daydreamed about what it would be like to dance with her Angel, Edward, while the other couples waltzed around them. Now wonder she hadn't seen the masks.

- - - - - - - - That Evening - - - - - - - -

"We look good," Alice said appreciatively.

Bella and Alice stood before the mirror just before Jasper and Jacob were supposed to escort them to the Ball. Bella wore her emerald green gown and Alice had her violet one on. Bella's mask was of dark ebony satin, only covering her eyes and the bridge of her nose. Green ribbon trimmed the black mask. Alice's mask was basically the same but with a dark purple ribbons. Peacock feathers had also been attached to the top of the mask.

A knock sounded on the door. Alice grinned at Bella as if this was going to be the happiest night of her life. "Yes?" she asked.

"Are our ladies ready?" Jasper called from the other side of the door.

"Yes we are." Alice threw open the door, allowing us to see Jasper and Jacob. They were both dressed handsomely in black dinner jackets and bow ties.

Jasper was tall and blonde; Jacob was also tall but with dark hair and russet skin. They both smiled charmingly.

"You are both beautiful, Bella," Jacob said when she put her arm through his as was proper. He hadn't put on his mask yet but she assumed he would when they neared the ballroom.

"Thank you," she replied politely. "You are very handsome too."

The Spring Ball was the most important event in the Opera House. The maids had cleaned and dusted the halls and ballroom until the floors and walls fairly shined. The Opera House had one ballroom that was large enough for seventy to a hundred people to be in it with plenty of room to spare.

Chairs lined the walls for the ladies to sit between dances, and a table had been set up against the south wall that held wined and brandy for the men. Hor d'oeuvres and sweets sat on silver platters on the tablecloth. A band played in the corner, the piano and violin blending seamlessly with the other instruments. Couples were already gliding gracefully across the dance floor.

"Oh Jasper," Alice breathed, her eyes widening as she took in the many elegantly dressed masked figures. "Let's dance, please."

"Of course," Jasper replied, leading her onto the softly lit dance floor.

Jacob had put his mask on, exactly the same shade as his hair. "Would you like to dance?" The way he asked it didn't really make it a question, more like a demand. Even if she refused, he would probably persist until she gave in. So instead of arguing with him, she allowed him to take her into the center of the ballroom.

As she concentrated on not stepping on his feet, Jake began to speak.

"I have been thinking about you for quite a while," he said. His mask obscured his face so that it was hard to read his expression. Of course, that was what he had been hoping it would do. True, he had been thinking of her. He wasn't used to waiting this long for something he wanted, something he was determined to have. And he had waited long enough for her. He had waited for her to soften up to him, but he was tired of being patient. Tonight would be the night that he'd finally have her.

Bella glanced up from her fixed stare at Jacob's bow tie. It would be improper for her to watch her feet, not to mention embarrassing, so she concentrated on his tie. Glancing up from the black material, she caught sight of an unmistakable white mask. She gasped and froze.

"Are you alright?" Jake asked, turning around to see where she was looking. But the white half-mask had vanished from sight, along with the man behind it.

"Yes, I'm fine," she said quickly.

Now as they danced she was on high alert, scanning the crowd for the Phantom. But she didn't see him again, and her heart fell.

_You're thinking about him too much_, Bella scolded herself. _If you look for something hard enough, you'll find it. Focus on Jacob._

She brought her eyes up to her escort's face, the tall, tanned man. But she wished more than anything that it was an ivory mask and pale skin before her. A few seconds later she saw a flash of Edward's bronze hair and white mask. This time she kept dancing but locked her eyes on him, determined to prove to herself that he was actually here. A couple moved in front of her, blocking her vision, and when they glided past he was gone again.

"Would you like to go for a walk?" Jacob proposed, stopping.

"Yes," she answered, relieved that he had finally let her stop dancing but also reluctant to leave in case Edward came back.

Jacob led her out of the ballroom, through the open double doors. His hand was warm on the small of her back. He led her until they were in a solitary hall. He wanted for it to be just the two of them when he told her - he had to make this sound good.

"Bella," he began, looking at her. "Could you remove your mask?" His voice was impatient with anxiety. How he worded this would determine whether she said yes or no.

Bella carefully took off her mask, holding it delicately in her hands, and looked up at him.

"When we first met, we were so young," he began. "I thought you were too young to understand love. But now I know that I was wrong." He moved closer to her, still wearing his black mask. Bella was beginning to feel claustrophobic with him so close.. "I didn't recognize you immediately, but now I do. Bella, I think I love you."

She was frozen in shock. She had wanted to hear this from him for so long, had wanted to hear him say that he loved her. So why did it only inspire dread inside her? Why did she wish she had never gone into that hall with him?

"Jake, I …" she trailed off, unsure of what to say to make this right. In that moment, after he had told her his feelings, she knew she didn't love him. The vision of Edward's face flitted before her eyes. That was who she loved; that was who she would rather die than live without.

Without waiting any longer for her answer, Jacob leaned down and pressed his lips to hers in a rough kiss that was all passion on his side and all ice on hers. His hot hands ran down her body as he backed her against the wall. His insistent lips pried hers apart, his tongue invading her mouth. She reached up, trying to pull his hair and smack his face to get him to leave her alone. His hand pressed against her back, molding her to him. She screamed into his mouth.

"You will let her go if you wish to keep your life," a cold voice said from behind them.  
Immediately, Jake pulled away to glare at whoever had interrupted them.

Gasping, Bella stumbled towards her savior. A second later she recognized the voice. Her head snapped up, and she saw Edward's white mask and his angel's face behind it. Relief washed through her, and she rushed to him.

"Oh, Edward," she breathed. "I'm so glad you're here." Edward didn't look at her. His eyes were locked on Jacob's in what could only be described as a deadly glare.

"Who the hell are you?" Jake demanded harshly, standing tall.

"Your death if you don't leave." Edward was the epitome of a destroying angel.

"You think you can hurt me?"

Edward's only reply was the narrowing of his eyes. Jake huffed angrily and pushed past them both, walking quickly down the hall and into the ballroom once again.

Bella watched as her Angel bent down and picked up her mask that had fallen on the floor, forgotten, when Jacob kissed her. He was dressed in the same black tux as the other men were. Except he put everyone else to shame with his perfection.

"I am so dreadfully sorry for that, my Bella," he said softly, handing her the unharmed black and green mask. "I should have stopped him sooner."

"This isn't your fault, Edward," Bella said. "Don't blame yourself."

He sighed. "I hope you aren't planning to go back and dance with that idiot."

She looked up at him, suddenly wishing she could see his full face. But she didn't dare to try and remove his mask again. "Will you be my escort now?" she asked, unable to keep the hope from her voice.

He looked at her and smiled slightly. "But of course, beautiful Bella." Edward said smiling at her. Bella blushed crimson and took the hand that he offered, walking her into the ball room. Alice jumped to Bella's side.

"You're not Jacob." Alice said in an obvious tone. Edward shook his head.

"I'm not." Edward clarified, his eyes on Alice. He smiled at her, knowing it was his niece.

_'How beautiful she's gotten' _Edward admired his niece in his mind, reading hers was something he did often, she didn't think of him much. She met him when she was seven, and then nothing. She was getting suspicious on how he never aged, so Rosalie thought it wise to stay away.

"Alice Cullen, how do you do?" She asked shaking Edward's hand that was not gloved. "My, I didn't realize how cold it was." Alice said withdrawing her hand.

"Oh, pardon me, I didn't mean to startle you, I was holding the ice sculpture for the attendant, it almost fell over. Did you not see that?" Edward asked, "Magnificent, isn't it?"

Alice looked at Edward suspiciously, he looked familiar. _'Where did Bella get this man from, and why is it I've never heard of him before...'_ Alice pondered, Edward cleared his throat.

"I'm sorry, how very rude of me, I'm Edward." Edward paused, he used his mother's last name when communicating with others, "Edward Masen." He clarified as he coughed into his shoulder.

"Oh, how wonderful. May I speak to Isabella for a second?" Alice asked, Edward nodded his head like a perfect gentlemen.

"But of course, Ms. Cullen."

"Oh, of course, by the way, I like your mask, very creative, what is it made out of?"

"Not a clue." Edward said tapping it lightly. Alice laughed lightly and nodded her head, leading Bella far away from Edward.

"What is it, Alice?" Bella asked, impatient.

"Why have I never heard of him?" Alice asked tapping her small foot, her lips in a small pout.

"He..." Bella couldn't tell Alice that he was the Phantom of the Opera. Thankfully, Alice interrupted her from telling her any excuse she'd concoct.

"Never mind that, I think Jasper is going to ask me..." Alice squeaked in delight.

"To marry you?" Bella asked, her eye brows raised almost connecting at the ends if it weren't for her muscles not allowing it.

"Yes!" Alice said, she took Bella's hand and put it at her heart, "can you feel how nervous I am?" Alice asked, Bella felt Alice's quick pulse underneath her finger tips.

"Oh, wow, Alice, this is wonderful!" Bella said smiling, Alice's face was already wide with a please expression, her small pearl-like teeth showing and shinning brightly.

"Wait, how do you know?" Bella asked, Alice rolled her eyes.

"I had a feeling, and a dream that it would happen, tonight!" Alice said, as if Bella should know that, of course she should, it was Alice.

"Oh, right of course, this is _wonderful_!" Bella said smiling.

"I know!" Alice paused, "but back to Edward." Alice said smiling.

Bella groaned internally, "what about him?" Bella said, as if there wasn't anything to say.

"Come along, Bella." Alice laughed, "I've never heard of him until now, he's quite handsome. What happened to Jacob?" Alice's rambling went on into incoherent babbling.

"Alice.." Bella prodded, but no answer. "Alice!" Bella called Alice's attention, Alice's head snapped up to Bella's face, her eyes wary, and her lips trembling with anticipation.

"He's an old family friend... And Jacob.. Well, I don't want to talk about Jacob." Bella said scratching her arm. Alice never saw Bella so serious before, she quickly let it go.

"I should return to Jasper, and you should return to Edward. I want you to watch Jasper propose to me, so don't be long. Dance near us." Alice said smiling, she skipped over to Jasper, who was talking with a few older gentlemen, they were the Volturi brothers, Aro, Marcus, and Caius Volturi. All well respected, they dressed to impress, and they all were stuck up. Aro was the nicest out of them all, he was more down to earth.

"That was interesting." Edward said as Bella appeared to his side, Bella looked at him, confused mostly. "Your conversation, with Alice." He specified.

'_My niece, getting married? To the owner of the Opera House. Oh, it was meant to stay in the family without my help. How wonderful.'_ Edward stopped what he was thinking. Edward Cullen was dead. Edward Masen was a figment of his imagination. He wasn't her uncle anymore than that brute standing over in the corner was.

"Something wrong, Edward?" Bella asked, Edward shook his head.

"Nothing, love, nothing." Edward said shaking the disturbing thoughts from his head. Never did he shake his own thoughts, and never had they registered as disturbing - those were always someone else's thoughts.

"Would you like to dance?" Bella asked, Edward nodded and he walked her to the dance floor, and he placed his cold and on the small of her back, holding her close.

"Do you like Jasper?" Edward asked, Bella looked into his golden eyes, and smiled.

"He's polite, always minds his manors. Good southern man. He's always following after Alice. Been dating her for around four months, now." Bella said, Edward chuckled to himself.

"That's not what I asked."

"Do I like him?" Bella repeated the question, Edward nodded. "Yes, I do. He's very nice, and perfect for Alice." Bella paused, "he always can tell what your feeling.. He calms Alice down fast, but it's like, a loving calm, you know?"

"Yes, I'm feeling it now." Edward said, his eyes smoldering into Bella's chocolate eyes. They were melting, her eyes were melting, her body was melting, her mind was melting - into him.

"I love you, Edward." Bella said looking into his eyes, he smiled.

"As do I love you." Edward said, they danced for a few minutes, Edward stopped abruptly.

_'Now is perfect. Do I have the ring? Yes, yes I do.'_ A southern accent came into his head, and he recognized it as Jasper Hale's.

"Come, love, I believe now is the moment." Edward said pulling her to the place where Alice and Jasper stood, Jasper abruptly let go of Alice's hand and got down on one knee.

Alice's face was a face of pure sunshine. Her face was bright red with anticipation, and if Jasper weren't there, Bella was sure that Alice would be jumping around.

"Alice Mary Cullen." Jasper stated her full name, "I've known you for only a short while, but in that short time, I've never felt closer to you. You make me smile, make me laugh, make me feel things I've never felt before. I can't help but think of a future with you, family-with you. _Everything_ with **you**. Alice, what I'm trying to say is, Will you marry me?" Jasper asked.

Alice's face was priceless. All of Aro's money in that new fancy bank of his couldn't pay what it was to see Alice's face in pure shock.

"Alice, sweetheart, will you marry me?" Jasper said looking into her eyes.

"Yes! Oh my gosh, yes!" Alice said Jasper smiled and put the ring on her finger. Jasper stood up and he took a deep breath, only to have it knocked out of him by Alice's killer grip.

"I love you, SO much, Jasper!" Alice said hugging him tighter.

"I love you, too, Alice." Jasper said, Jasper took off Alice's mask and he took off his white black mask, he took Alice closer, and kissed her lips lightly, tenderly, lovingly.

Bella sighed, she was so happy for her best friend, everything was working out. She was going to marry the man of her dreams.

"Would you sing them a song, Edward?" Bella asked, Edward smiled, and it caught Alice's attention.

"You sing?" Alice asked.

Edward shrugged to himself. "A little." He admitted, Alice vibrated with joy.

"You _must _sing us something!" Alice pleaded.

"Now Alice," Jasper scolded quietly, "you don't have to um.. I'm sorry, I've not gotten your name." Jasper extended his hand, "Jasper Hale."

"Edward Masen. Sorry, my hands are a little cold, perhaps a handshake when they're not." Edward said smiling, that day would never come.

"Of course. But, Edward, we'd be honored." Jasper said smiling.

"All right. One will not hurt." Edward said, he kissed Bella's cheek and whispered in it, "this is for you, love."

He whispered something into the pianists ear and she began playing something somber.

It was Think Of Me.

Bella's heart almost melted. Almost.

_"Think of me,  
Think of me fondly,  
When we've said good bye!  
Remember me, once in a while,  
Please promise me, you'll try!  
And on that day, that not so distant day,  
When you are far away and free.  
If you ever find a moment.  
Spare a thought for me..." _

Edward kept singing, while he sang, he heard nothing but Bella's smiling thoughts, her loving thoughts. He kept his eyes trained on Bella's but made an attempt to look at Alice and Jasper who were looking into each others eyes, drifting into their world of love.

- - - -Meanwhile- - - - - -

Jacob sat as his desk, looking though papers. He's heard that name, he's heard that voice. It was so familiar, it was right in front of him he knew it.

He shuffled through various papers on his desk.

Old actors.

Old owners.

Old everything. Almost three decades old.

He sighed, this was going to take forever. He knew he had research to do - just how much?

* * *

**We do know that Alice's name is actually Mary Alice. But we switched it around. It seemed better... And, we'd like you all to know that Forbidden Words has thanked you for all of your 'get well soon's and that she's recoperating well. Unfortunately has a 'butt load' of homework. She'd like to say 'thanks' to all those who care.**

**We hope you've enjoyed the chapter!!! Ohhh cliffie!**

**~ForbiddenWords & Oriana~**


	10. Out To Lunch

**Hello everyone. We are so terribly sorry that this chapter is late. There has been some trouble at my house. My 97 year old aunt died a few days ago and then violent storms came through, knocking out the power at my house for two days. So I couldn't get this typed. So the reason for the delay is my fault. I'm sorry.**

**-Ori**

**

* * *

**

Alice twirled around Bella's room. Dancing, thinking - even singing! For Alice that was an oddity. She was always so hyperactive that she'd only have one thing on her mind at that one time. Bella didn't want to interrupt her wondrous thoughts - ones that made Alice's whole face sparkle with joy. Bella had to spoil it though; she had to ask a nagging question.

"Alice, you've told Rosalie and Emmett yet?" Bella inquired while watching her through the make-up mirror.

"_No_." Alice gulped, "you must not tell them, Bella!" Alice pleaded.

As if she needed to plead. Bella would do anything for Alice. Even if anything meant lying, she would do it. It was like when they were little, and Alice would lie for her if she did anything wrong, or if she'd cover for her if she had missed a practice. Alice always covered for her, and she'd do her best to do the same.

Bella sighed and looked over. "I just don't see why you don't want to. They _love_Jasper."

"That's the problem!"

"How is that a problem, Ali?" Bella asked, looking at her friend with a bewildered face.

"Because, if they love Jasper they'll rush us, Bella. I don't want to rush with Jasper; I want to harvest all the love we can until we're ready to tie the bundle together." Alice said, gripping air with her tiny fists.

Rosalie would possibly rush her, but Emmett... Bella couldn't see Emmett rushing his baby girl to marry so quickly. It was horrible for her to think so. After all, Emmett wasn't very trusting of any guy Alice had an interest in until Jasper. Whether that be the money he had, or just the manors he had. Bella wasn't sure, but she was sure Emmett wasn't ready to give away his little girl - no matter how inappropriate it was for Alice to not be wed still.

"Well, you've been engaged for one night, Alice. They've not figured it out yet... Does Jasper know you wish this to be kept secret?" Bella asked. Alice shook her head no, her face very scared.

"No! Bella I'd not thought of that! You don't think he'd ruin it, do you?" Alice inquired; Bella shrugged her shoulders and sighed.

"You've best catch him before he's going to your parents and asking for their blessing." Bella paused, "wait, Alice, you twit! Your parents already know!" Bella said laughing. Alice's face was horrified.

"Huh?!" Alice exclaimed.

"Jasper is a nice, southern, gentlemen. He'd never propose without asking for permission," Bella said, wanting to mentally slap herself.

"Oh no! They'll rush us, you'll see." Alice said, rubbing her smooth forehead from a crease that had now inhabited her forehead. "Great, now I've got worry lines!" Alice grumbled, pushing Bella away from her mirror and looked at her face.

"Ali, relax. I'm sure Rosalie and Emmett will understand your cautiousness." Bella said. Alice sighed and looked over at Bella. She just couldn't come up with words to describe how confusing this matter was.

"I want you to invite that Edward fellow to my wedding." Alice said, "his song was wonderful." Alice chirped and began humming 'Think of Me' in the soprano tone. Bella smiled.

"I hope he'll be able to make it, he's very busy." Bella said cleaning the dirt out from underneath her finger nails.

_'Edward, come to a wedding. It's odd enough to see home outside of my room, or my palace. My dear Edward. Mine. My __Angel of Music__, my __Phantom of the Opera__. Mine, mine, mine!'_ Bella looked down, blushing at her thoughts.

"What are you blushing at?" Alice asked, her eyes narrowed, her eyebrows puckered into a scowl.

"Nothing," she said shrugging.

"Mmhmm, you're lying. Bella, if you wish to lie, do not cry to me when you've caught fire." Alice said, crossing her arms across her chest and put her lips into a full pout.

"Oh, stop, you'll give yourself a wrinkle." Bella said rolling her eyes. Alice's face became somber, and still.

"Isabella Marie Swan! That is _not_ funny!" Alice said. Her face became furious, and angered at Bella's joke. Bella's eyes once again, unladylike rolling her eyes.

"Oh, calm yourself, Alice. I was blushing because of Edward. He's such a gentlemen." Bella explained. She wasn't lying. He _was_ a gentlemen, and she was thinking of him. But she bushed because she kept staking claim on him, kept calling him hers, and nobody else's.

"Sure."

"Alice." Bella scolded. Alice stuck her tongue out at Bella and they began to dance around the rooms throwing Bella's pillows about the room. Jasper knocked on the door, unheard by the giggling girls, and as he opened the door he saw Bella make a face at Alice, her back to Jasper, and a pillow landed right in the middle of his face.

"Jasper!" The girl's cried in unison.

"I'm_ so_ sorry!" Alice said, having been the one who threw it.

"It's all right." Jasper said fixing his hair and standing up from being knocked over from the pillow.

"We were just kidding around, being girls, throwing pillows, I'm awfully sorry, Jasper." Bella said, brushing off feathers from his jacket.

"Quite all right, Bella, Alice." He said addressing them both. "I was hoping we'd be able to go to lunch today, Alice. I know it's a dreary day, and all." Jasper said looking down.

"Could Bella and Edward come?" Alice inquired, Jasper nodded his head and smiled.

"Of course, I'd love to speak with Edward, his voice would be wonderful for the Opera House. I do love Seth, but he's young, and could sway to bass." Jasper said. Bella stepped in quickly.

"I'm not so sure, Edward doesn't perform much. It was a special treat, for you." Bella said. Alice looked over and sighed, so did Jasper.

"I see, well invite him still. I'd love to know where he studied at - you can tell he's had lessons." Jasper said smiling. Bella nodded, and she rushed Alice and Jasper out of her room by telling them she needed to get ready for lunch. She lay on her bed, and called Edward.

"Edward." She called his name lightly, in a flash he was there.

"Hello, love."

"Would you like to come to lunch?" Bella asked. If there was any blood within Edward's body that wasn't deer or elk blood his face would surely be white and drained of color.

He couldn't eat. He couldn't go out in the sunlight, although it was a nice dreary day, so dark, so wet. He couldn't. He couldn't eat that disgusting stuff they called food; he could always say that he didn't like where they were eating. Something told him that Jasper was the type of person to get up and leave to take him some place he'd like. He could always just hide his food, humans couldn't register his fast movements, though Bella barely could.

"I am not hungry, Bella."

"You never are." she sighed. He looked down, ashamed, knowing that in a way, he always was hungry, rather thirsty.

_'If only you knew, dear Bella. I am always hungry. I hunger for your blood, for your love. For you. I hunger every touch, every sound, everything you do. I suffer a hunger unbearable and so strong that I must control myself by swallowing the very venom that could end this life, and give you a new.'_

Edward sighed, and looked down. "Do not expect me to eat, but I will come." Edward gave in. He had to - he loved Bella, and he wanted to make her happy. Her face melted into a smile, a smile that she could only give to Edward.

"Thank you, that is all I ask." Bella said. He lay beside her, draping his arm around her shoulders, and Bella cuddled into the cold that was his body.

"Edward..." Bella said, looking up through her brown, thick eyelashes. He glanced down and smiled.

"Yes, my love?"

"Why are you so cold?" Bella inquired. Edward's body stiffened, and she sighed. "You don't have to tell me." Bella decided not to push him into an answer.

"I want to tell you, dear Bella." He said looking down at her, her innocent face showing only hope, and love. "In due time." He mumbled. He had hoped it was too low for her to hear, but she caught it. Damn him and his lessons. He cursed himself for helping her hear outside the boundaries of men. She'd be an excellent hunter when he turned her…If he turned her.

A small part of him knew that he would turn her. That he'd make her his own – marry her, possibly take off the vampire mask. He'd love to show her his full face, but the curse that what his face held was impossible beauty. Beauty of a beast. A monster.

Quickly, Edward was pulled out of his thoughts by the warmth by his side disappearing, Bella going behind the rice paper wall to put on a decent gown.

"Do you know where we are going, love?" Edward asked. She popped her head out from the curtain and shrugged.

"I'm not sure, Edward. It's Alice's choice." Bella said smiling; Edward got up and touched his very full wallet. He hadn't really needed money from Jacob, or anybody. He had his trust fund his father set him up with, and although people believed him to be dead, he could get money out of it by commanding a human to do it for him. And really, what did a Vampire need? He had only one real need and that was blood.

"Ah, of course." He murmured. Alice was forever the drama queen. Took after Rosalie, she did. But she was kind and a mixture of Edward's brother indeed. Emmett was always full of life, always kind and smiling, his voice full of laughter and joking. He missed his brother, and visited him once a month. He hadn't seen him this month, but he'd make sure he would stop by. He needed to see his family again, including Alice, even his mother and father.

"You seem fond of them." Bella replied. His head shot up, an eyebrow cocked.

"Who?"

"Alice and Jasper." Bella clarified, walking out and turning her back for Edward to do up her corset.

_'Careful, Edward. Not too hard, she's human.'_ Edward kept telling himself as he laced it up, pulling it tightly. Bella squeaked.

"I'm sorry, love, was that too hard?" Edward asked. She shook her head no.

"No, it's alright. So, do you like Alice and Jasper?"

"I suppose, they're very nice." Edward said. He hadn't had much human contact, other than Emmett every month, and Rosalie would speak to him sometimes when she'd dare venture to the catacombs which he called his domain, now Bella's palace.

Emmett and Rosalie knew little about Edward liking Bella. He had talked to Emmett about it, and Emmett seemed a small bit reluctant about it. He wasn't sure. He loved Bella like a daughter, ever since Charlie's heart attack, and he didn't want his little Bell hurt.

Rosalie wasn't very supportive; she always went to his age, and being a 'devil' as she so called it. She was very kind on the subject, though. She'd even bring him pints of animal blood from the butcher shop if he didn't feel like going out to feed. But she still despised what Edward was, still hated that he couldn't be happy. Although when Edward wasn't a monster, and they didn't get along, she was still very sympathetic towards him.

"That's good; I want you to like them. They're my family." Bella said, '_what I've left'_ she thought. Edward wanted to tell her that he was her family, that he was hers. He couldn't.

"I can tell." Edward said, making a tight pull on the corset to finish it off, getting another squeak from Bella's lips. "Sorry." He murmured.

"'S alright." Bella said as she turned around. Her gown was a bright moss green with gold trimming. Jasper had bought it for her for no apparent reason. It showed off her bust quite well. Edward was happy about that. The cut across her chest was a traditional square.

"You look breathtaking." Edward said. Bella blushed and went to the mirror to put her hair up but he took her hands away from her hair. "Leave it down," he murmured.

"That's hardly ladylike," she said in a slight scoff. Edward gave her a look that could only be described as disappointment. He didn't want her to question, he wanted her to listen.

"You look beautiful with your hair cascading down your back. I care not if it's ladylike for it to be that way in public Bella, you're beautiful." Edward said, he took hold of her chin and laid a small peck on her lips. His icy lips burning from feeling those fever-like lips on his.

"Even that part of you is cold." Bella admired as her small, slender finger tips went to his lips touching them lightly. He smiled a crooked smile and stepped away, swallowing the venom that had collected in his mouth. His lips being so close to her finger tips were simply mouthwatering.

Bella smiled unevenly. A knock interrupted them, and it opened to show Jasper with his hands held high, blocking any pillows that might be on the loose.

"Not to worry, no pillows running rampant." Bella assured. Edward laughed, reading Jasper's mind had caused him to see a pillow flying at his face, and a small amount of pain by the force of his little niece.

"Good, good. Ahh, Edward, good man." Jasper said, walking up to him, taking his cold hand into his warm hand. He didn't seem at all bothered by the cold.

"Nice to see you, Jasper." Edward greeted smiling. Jasper nodded.

"Same to you, I hope you don't mind Italian. Alice has chosen," Jasper explained.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I've agreed to come, but I've already eaten, business meeting went long, and I got something there. I do apologize." Edward said. Jasper sighed and nodded.

"Well a little brandy won't harm you." Jasper replied, slapping him on the back only to find his hand hurt, like hitting a marble post in the Opera House. He then became aware of Edward's mask.

"Edward..." Bella said looking up at him, noticing Jasper's face. Edward looked down. "Why are you wearing your _mask_?"

"Oh, come now, a little jesting never harmed anyone." Edward covered; Jasper laughed and nodded his head.

"Do you wish to scare the waiters?" Jasper asked, still laughing.

"Of course,"

"That is a good joke." Alice said giggling, her bright blue eyes showing approval. Bella sighed relief, but also a little disappointed that he wouldn't take off the mask.

- - - - - -

When they arrived at the restaurant, Edward and Jasper were arguing who would pay the bill. Edward ended up the winner and was able to pay the bill for everyone.

They went outside even thought it was nearly raining. Alice and Bella liked the wetness in the air; Jasper didn't mind it. Edward loved it.

Edward got strange, hostile looks from the waiters. Several wanted to take the mask off of him and demand to know what his problem was. But every time a waitress came over, he'd flash a wonderful smile that left them dazzled and unable to do a thing about it. Jasper got a good laugh out of his 'jesting' and didn't bother to make Edward take off the mask.

"Do tell me, what is it you do?" Jasper inquired.

"I am a composer. Not a very good one, but I am one." Edward lied. He was a wonderful composer, but if he had said that, Jasper would get suspicious, and Edward couldn't name any of his music without saying his real last name…Cullen.

"Ah, I see, well then, as soon as you have a good piece I'd love to hear it." Jasper said smiling. Edward nodded his head in agreement.

"I'd love to." Edward obliged.

Lunch carried on with Edward trying to take small sips of his brandy, and trying so hard not to make Jasper suspicious by telling him more about himself. For instance, he couldn't tell Jasper that his family owns the Opera House. Alice would make sure that he'd tell the truth because her family owned it since the beginning, until of course they lost their money.

"Have you any siblings?" Jasper inquired. Edward's head shot up. Of course he did, he had Emmett. But he couldn't very well say that, now could he?

"Yes, but he died when we were children." Edward said, of course he had to lie, if he didn't he'd be found out and Alice wouldn't be able to bear that her Uncle was a Vampire.

"Sorry to hear that, what was his name?"

"Anthony Masen." Edward replied, giving his fake brother his middle name as his first. Edward hated lying to these fine people, he hated how it felt. Bella knew that he was uncomfortable, but she could do nothing.

A few minutes went by and the sun began to creep out of the clouds.

"I'm sorry, but I've got to go, I've a meeting." Edward said, staring up at the clouds. "My lunch break is over." Edward said. Alice nodded and took his hand in hers, again icy. Alice's eyes narrowed.

"It was nice to see you, Mr. Masen. Please, do us an honor and come to our wedding." Alice pleaded.

"I'll see what I can do." Edward said, placing money down on the table, enough to cover everything, even the dress Alice was about to persuade Bella to buy. But Edward knew Bella had no money, so he handed her some as he had his wallet out.

"Thank you for your company, it was a refreshing change. As Alice said, we'd love for you to attend our wedding." Jasper replied, shaking Edward's icy hand, again, not at all surprised by the cold.

"Thank you for inviting me. I do believe I might. Good day, Isabella." Edward took Bella's hand and kissed it tenderly with his frigid lips. Then he kissed her cheeks. "I'll see you later." He whispered into her ear. Bella nodded and Edward walked away, careful to avoid the sunlight so he didn't sparkle.

Edward sighed and changed course as he was running. It was time to see Emmett and Rosalie.

He needed help. And fast.

Edward's relationship with Bella was quickly becoming more and more complicated. He still hadn't told her that he was a Vampire, and he didn't know what to do about the fact that he loved her. She had asked if they would marry someday, but the truth was that he didn't think that would be possible for them. What priest would preside over a wedding in which the groom wore a mask for the sacred ceremony? Of course he loved Bella – he would do anything for her. But he needed his brother and his sensible wife's advice. Maybe they could help him straighten out his convoluted thoughts.

Edward was once again inside the Opera House, feeling the familiarity of the building settle over him like a security blanket. There was a calming quality in being inside the place where he had spent most of his life.

His sensitive hearing picked up on the raised voices that were far away.

"Do you expect me to simply assume that this is just a coincidence?" an angry voice demanded. "How do you explain _this_?"

Edward quickly moved so that he was closer to the angry voice. Jacob was holding a file in his hand, waving it around as if he was going to hit someone over the head with it and hope they were knocked out cold. Rosalie stood, arms crossed, just a few feet from him. Emmett stood behind her, eyes narrowed with one arm protectively around his wife's waist.

"What are you talking about, Jacob?" Emmett said, trying to stay cool and logical.

"That Edward fellow has been around Bella more than I would like. I knew there was something strange about him! I found that there was an Edward that died years ago. His father ran this Opera House."

"And you mean to tell me that you think this man that was Bella's escort to the Spring Ball was the same man that died?" Rosalie asked, her voice insinuating that Jacob was on something.

"Don't you speak to me like that!" Jake hissed. "I'm not insane." He was beyond angry, he was murderously infuriated. He had been so sure that this Edward fellow was the same man. And he hated the fact that Bella seemed entranced by the man and not him, Jacob. He had never despised Rosalie more than he did right then. "How else do you explain that he always wears that mask, and that he's so damn quiet?" Jacob remembered how Edward had appeared behind him at the Ball when he was trying to kiss Bella. He had never even heard the man coming.

"I think you had better go cool down before you address my wife again, Mr. Black," Emmett said warningly.

Jacob glared at them once more before tucking the folder under his arm and walking quickly away, seething.

"What do you want, Edward?" Rosalie said impatiently.

Edward was impressed that she had heard him. But then again, Rosalie always managed to surprise him. He stepped out of the shadows, thankful that they were in a small corridor and not an open space.

"I need to talk to you two," he said lowly. "Maybe your bedroom would be a safer place."

Emmett nodded. When they were inside Emmett and Rosalie's bedroom, Edward turned to them both and took a deep breath. He didn't need to breathe but old habits die hard. It was also a very successful way to calm himself. He decided just to spit it out; he didn't know how else to begin.

"What did you want to tell us?" Emmett asked kindly.

"I love Bella," Edward began. "I love her so much that whenever we're apart, I feel as if there's a deep hole in my heart that grows larger every second I can't see her beautiful face. I know that Alice and Jasper are to be married soon. Bella has asked me if that would be possible for us, to be wed." He took another deep breath. It was difficult to arrange his words so that they made sense, so that his brother and sister-in-law could understand what he was saying. "I want to marry Bella. I want her to be my wife so that we can live together. But…please help me." It was the first time he had ever asked, rather begged, for help from anyone.

Rosalie stared at him for a hard moment, disapproving. "You know what you are, Edward. You know that a union between a Vampire and a human would never last. How do you intend to marry her if she is still mortal?"

"I was…I had intended to make her…immortal."

"Have you asked her?" Emmett asked, also disapproving. Emmett loved Bella like a daughter. He didn't want anything to happen to her. And nothing good could come of this unless Edward and she were equals. "Being a Vampire is not something that everyone would choose. It's a hard choice, Edward."

"Here is what I have to say," Rosalie said. "You had better be damn well sure of what Bella wants before you do anything. Honestly, I don't approve of any of this. You could hurt her, Edward, being what you are. But if she truly wants to be a Vampire, and if she truly wants to marry you, then I suppose you have your answer."

A small ray of hope lit inside Edward's dead heart. He would speak to Bella soon, tell her of his plans and hope that she agreed. He didn't want to think about what would happen if she refused him. His heart would shatter like the fragments of a broken mirror. And maybe, afterwards, he would remove his mask forever and feel the naked air on his cheek for the first time in years.

* * *

**~ForbiddenWords & Ori~**


	11. Rosalie And Emmett

Edward intended to talk to Bella at the first opportunity. Rosalie's words ran through his mind in a continuous loop. He hadn't even spoken to her about his intentions yet. He couldn't believe that he had been so negligent. But he was determined to speak to her soon.

But when he went into her dressing room, she wasn't there. _Well, of course, she isn't here,_ he thought dryly. _She's probably still with Alice and Jasper. _

Meanwhile, Jacob was still seething. He was sure of his accusations and to hear Rosalie say he was insane had only infuriated him more. But how was it possible that the Edward that had died so long ago was the one that had interrupted Jake at the Spring Ball? That Edward, the dead one, would have been deceased for at least twenty years now. The Edward that he'd seen couldn't be any older than thirty. None of it made any sense. But maybe Bella knew more than she admitted. Jake began to walk quickly to her dressing room, heedless of all rules of etiquette that prohibited an un-chaperoned man in a ladies dressing room.

He was going to solve this mystery if it was the last thing he did.

Throwing open the door of Bella Swan's dressing room, he saw a tall masked man standing in the middle of her the room. Gasping faintly in shock, Jacob froze. The man with the pale mask was also still as marble. Their eyes locked, the look quickly turning from recognition to hatred. Neither man liked the other, neither enjoyed being in the same room as the other.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Jake snapped.

"I could ask you the same question."

Edward's condescending tone was what infuriated Jake. He stood as tall as possible and glared at the white-masked man.

"I know your secret," Jacob hissed. "I know about how you died so long ago and yet here you are, alive."

Edward's eyes flashed. "No one will believe you." His voice was a low warning, a deadly viper lurking in the underbrush. "Besides, how is that even possible?"

He had found the weak point in Jacob's conviction. Jake didn't know how it was possible. Maybe he _was_ insane.

"I don't know," he admitted. "But it's true. Whatever you are, you're not natural. What the hell are you anyway?"

"Why should I tell you?"

Edward was no longer trying to hide his secret, the truth. Nothing he could say would change Jacob's mind. But he hoped that no one would believe the russet-skinned man when he said that Edward was some kind of supernatural creature.

Watching that infuriating man, Jacob could no longer stand to see the white mask covering Edward's face. In one swift motion, he tore the mask from the Phantom's face.

And for the first time in decades, Edward's face was bare to human eyes.

Jake's eyes widened in shock and awe. Although he was not entranced as a woman would be, Jacob still knew that this man was abnormally beautiful. Every plane of the pale face was flawless – finely sculpted and yet inhumanly strong. Jacob's eyes went to Edward's and he was frightened by what he saw in those murderously angry eyes. All this took less than a moment.

With a savage growl, Edward pushed Jacob back into the wall so hard that the fragile china tea cup was knocked off the table beside him, shattering onto the floor. Then Edward's gloriously naked face was only inches from Jacob's, growling in anger.

"_Never_ do that again," Edward commanded.

He ripped the mask out of Jacob's hand. Faster than any human could see, Edward put his mask onto his face once again, grateful for the familiar security it provided. Now he was once again hidden from the world, hidden from the eyes of mankind.

Jake was speechless, still reeling from the sight that his eyes had just beheld. If he had saw that face in a dream, he would have sworn it was an angel come to tell him that he was bound for Hell.

"Leave," the deadly Angel commanded, "before I really give you something to see. Go, damn it!"

Jacob obeyed, walking out of Bella's dressing room in a daze. Thought he still hated the man, he couldn't tell anyone about what he had discovered. It was as if a spell had been cast over him. Respect and awe. These were two new emotions that he now felt for this Edward.

And although his mind didn't fully understand, Jake knew that Edward was strong, powerful. Stronger than he could ever imagine. Power, knowledge, and passion – all of these embodied Edward. Jacob had been right and he didn't even know it.

Now, Bella was laughing and walking with Alice into the Opera House. She wore her new dress that Alice had insisted she buy. It was a midnight blue gown that was fit for both day and evening wear.

"I wish that Edward could have stayed longer," Alice said. "He's such a fascinating man to talk to."

"Yes, he is," Bella agreed. She remembered how he had run off just as the sun had begun to come out of the clouds. Slowly, she was figuring him out.

His skin was icy-cold. He had the voice of an angel. He fled from the sun and his strength was unparalleled. So many confusing things that didn't add up.

Then, the realization hit her full in the face and she stopped walking. Could it be possible? She had thought that creatures of the night were fictional, myths. No. It _wasn't_ possible. Her Angel, her Edward, couldn't possibly be a…Vampire. Could he?

"Bella, what's wrong?" Alice asked, concerned.

The brunette shook her head. "Nothing. I'm fine, Ali. I just got dizzy for a moment."

Her friend looked at her suspiciously, unconvinced. "You know you can tell me anything, right?" Alice asked. She was worried about Bella. Her face had grown pale as a sheet, and she had frozen in her tracks.

But Bella turned back to Alice and she was normal once again. "Yes, I know. I was just startled," she lied.

"Well…alright."

Wanting to be alone to think over her revelation, Bella convinced Alice to let her return to her dressing room alone.

"I'll be fine, I promise," Bella said, turning to walk towards her room.

On the way, she tried to convince herself that she had finally gone mad. How could Edward be a Vampire? They weren't even real! It just couldn't be possible. But all the evidence pointed towards it. The supernatural was the only solution, whether it was logical or not.

When she opened the door of her dressing room, she half expected him to be there, waiting for her. But he was gone somewhere, and she was left with her troubling thoughts.

"Bella," someone whispered as she began to brush her hair.

She whirled around to see her Angel standing in the corner, facing her. His hands were clasped behind him, and his golden eyes seemed a combination of shame and anger.

"Edward." Her voice was full of happiness. The time away from him had been pure agony. Now her fingers hungered to touch his skin, to run over the smooth material of his mask. "I'm glad you're back."

He was silent, his eyes never wavering from hers, as if he was trying to communicate something crucial. "I have something to discuss with you," he finally said. He paused for a long moment.

She waited, wondering when he would continue.

"Yes?" she prompted.

He knew he would have to tell her eventually. She would have to know what he was – a monster, a Vampire – and hope that she would also want to become one. Edward wanted it more than anything.

He took a deep breath, focusing his thoughts so he could continue.

"Bella, this is going to be hard to tell you, but I must." Edward was trying to convince himself, along with Bella. As if Bella would need much convincing. Bella looked into his golden eyes that were full of worry, full of wonder. His mind began to meander away for a short period of time.

"Edward?" Bella asked. His head snapped up and looked at his beautiful Bella. He sighed, his fingers went to his mask. She stopped him. "You don't have to. I know you don't want to show me your true face. It does not matter how you look. Speak to me, Edward." Bella pleaded. She took his hand, laced his fingers with hers, and smiled.

"I...I wonder where to begin, where to start. Bella, I don't want you to think I'm a monster." Edward said. He sat down on the bed. If Vampires could shed tears, if he could whimper one single drop, he'd surely have the Hudson River by now.

"Just tell me, Edward, anything, anything. I'll accept it."

"I'm a monster... Bella." Edward said. She looked at him – he had just contradicted himself. He asked not to be thought of as a monster, and here he is proclaiming to be one. She was confused… even more, she was distraught.

"What are you?" Bella asked. She hadn't meant for it to slip out, she knew that this was the man she loved, if he was even a man. She loved him, no matter what, no matter if he was hideous underneath that stupid mask, even if he was gorgeous underneath it. Even if he had no skin, she didn't care. She loved him.

"A Vampire." Edward muttered. Bella's eyes stayed trained on his, never moving. She _couldn't_ move them. They were paralyzed on the face that he had. Half beautiful, half white mask.

"You drink blood?"

"Animal." Edward said, looking away.

Bella shook her head, and Edward thought she was upset. He stood, but she shook him off. "Then how is it that you are a monster? I see no monster, Edward!"

"I've killed people before Bella!" Edward retorted, looking at her, his eyes becoming black. But Bella didn't care if those eyes were a warning. She walked up to him, touched his cheek and looked at his face; it was half white mask, half beautiful. She latched her fingers underneath the mask. Then Edward's hands went to her wrists, holding them harshly.

"Don't," hissed Edward, although he had almost pulled it off earlier. Bella ignored him and pulled on the mask. It wasn't hard for it to tug free from his face, and into her hand. The bone mask was hard, and it was large in her small, pale hands. She looked at the mask, in astonishment.

'_Far too heavy for plastic, far too heavy for plaster, far too heavy for wood, of any type._' Edward knew the question coming, the question wasn't forming in her mind, it was far too late to pull back the mask – her face was in front of his.

"What's it made out of?" Her eyes darting down to the mask, her eyes were on him one second, and now, on the mask.

"Bone."

"Bone is not this heavy, Edward." Bella protested, Edward looked at her and sighed. He didn't want to tell her.

"Our bone is." Edward said, the way he said our made it click in her head, that he was actually dangerous, that he was a real, living, breathing, bloodsucking Vampire. And her face shot up to Edward's. Her mind couldn't register a thing.

"You're beautiful." Bella muttered. Edward searched her mind for any thought that could bring him back from that compliment, anything. He wasn't worthy of such pride for his monstrous looks. He didn't want her to like his high cheek bones, his flawless, smooth skin. He didn't want her mind to be on his thin lips, or his golden eyes. He didn't want her to notice how symmetrical his face was. He didn't want her to worship his body, like Tanya did. He did not want this.

"No, I'm a monster, Bella!" Edward said, he wanted to snatch up the mask, he wanted to put it back on, but it would do no good. If she were put under any spell as of now, the mask would do no good.

"Not many of us have choices, I didn't. My father, Carlisle Cullen - yes, Emmett is my brother, I am Alice's Uncle - used to own the Opera House. It was decades ago, only two, but still, decades. I should be in my thirties, I'm suck on eighteen." Edward muttered. He was jealous of Emmett, he had a wife and child, a wonderful child at that. So talented, so beautiful, so graceful.

"And?" Bella pressed to hear more of his story.

"I was sick, so sick. I had this flu that nobody could identify at the time, not until I died. It was the Spanish Influenza. I was so ill, I couldn't perform anything. My father thought I had just caught a cold, or perhaps pneumonia. Until I became so ill I couldn't speak properly. He tried everything in his power, and went almost completely broke doing so. I was beginning to die, slowly. I couldn't eat anything, I couldn't drink anything, I could barely breathe. My father took me to a doctor... A witch doctor that was really a Vampire. He paid him an obscene amount of money to change me..."

"So he did?"

"Yes, he did. It was three days of excruciating pain, pain I could barely handle. After three days, seventy-two hours of unbearable pain, I was up walking around. My eyes piercing red, my skin freezing to everybody's skin. Oh, I remember the day. It was the day my brother was about to marry Rosalie, when I became normal, to everyone. I wasn't aware, but I could bewitch people when I was human, but I was truly spell-binding to any woman who wasn't already in a relationship..."

"Hence the mask?" Bella asked.

"I didn't acquire that until later." Edward said, "but yes, hence the mask. I was becoming a star, once again, but my father became aware of the women falling in love with me through my performances, my father became scared, and hid my face, but not until a girl of sixteen, Tanya, saw my face and fell in love with me. That was it, I couldn't stand it. She became infatuated, and followed me to my domain, your palace." Edward paused, infuriated, his fists clenched and his form began to shake.

"I killed her on accident. I tried to push her away, she wandered down the catacombs, I had no choice, she was utterly insane! Laurent, a Vampire I was sure of it, was a tenor, as I was, he replaced me... He came around and found Tanya and me in a compromising position... I didn't know what to do, so I killed him...and carved my mask, from his bone.

"My father lost the Opera House, but gladly to a Co Producer, so it wasn't completely lost. Alice grew up, and she met me, twice. No, three times." Edward's eyes clouded over with thought. He looked at her and smiled. "I love her, so much, she doesn't think of me, at all, but I think of her... All the time." Edward said. His hands began to play with Bella's hair, his face dangerously close to her's.

"Why do you feel you're a monster?" Bella asked. Edward looked into Bella's eyes and sighed. He knew she'd find out eventually.

"I killed Victoria... I killed Tanya, I killed Laurent... I am a killing machine, Bella. I'm dangerous, I could easily kill you! You must grasp that!" Edward said in an exasperating voice, "your thoughts kill me, you think of me as a god, my face resembles one, but I assure you, dear Bella, I am not I am far from it," Edward chimed, his naturally smooth voice cracking, sounding harsh and colder than ever before.

"I don't care." Bella said, her chocolate eyes showing no harsh emotion, just love, compassion. But those were hardly emotions for Bella, it was just how she was, it was her.

"How can you not?!" Edward was fighting hard to keep venom from shooting out of his mouth. He swallowed it hard, and quickly wanted to bite her to stop her from thinking all the wonderful things she was.

"Will you change me?" Bella asked. Edward's eyes flashed up to look at her's. He looked into her eyes, and there was no fear, just curiosity. Edward's eyebrows furrowed and he looked at her with incredulous thoughts. "Please?" Bella asked, almost begging.

"You want to be like me?" Edward asked her, looking into her eyes. Bella's were filled with tears of joy, thinking of being with him for the rest of her life just made everything ten times better.

A knock interrupted Bella's answer.

"Bella, open up, it's me, Rosalie. I need to speak with you. It's about your father's house!" Bella's eyes snapped to the door that was opening, Edward was still standing there, and Rosalie's body was already half way through the door.

* * *

**~ForbiddenWords & Ori~**


	12. Alice Knows

Bella stood in place. She was scared. What could she do? Rosalie was already half way through the door. She looked at Edward for some type of advice. His face showed none.

"Bella," Edward whispered. He placed himself at her side in a flash. Bella's eyes darted toward the door that was now ajar with Rosalie's angel face looking at them.

"Edward," Rosalie addressed him formally, not curtsying, just addressing him.

"Rose." Edward said, also a formal tone.

"Do you two know each other?"

"Yes," Rosalie said. She looked down at her feet, and then into Bella's eyes, "he's my brother-in-law, Bella."

Bella looked as if she had just been slapped. Did everyone know Edward, and if so, why was she last to know him properly? Did Rosalie know that Edward was a Vampire? Did she know that Edward loved her? What did she know, and how much did she know – that was what Bella wanted to know.

Bella shook her head back and forth. "How long have you known that this has been going on?" Bella asked. Rosalie sighed.

"Not now Bella, there is something that you need to hear, it's about your father's property and belongings." Rosalie said. She directed her attention to Edward, who stood there, staring at her, reading her thoughts

_'Go down stairs into Emmett's den. He needs to speak with you, and I do not want you listening in, this is none of your business, got it, Edward?'_ Rosalie thought.

Edward sighed and kissed Bella's temple. "I'll leave you ladies to speak." Edward said in a polite manner. He left the room, in his normal brooding way. He wanted to know what was so important of Rosalie to interrupt his time with Bella.

His time with Bella was precious and needed to be spent wisely, not talking to his brother whom he's already spoken to. What could Emmett possibly want that he would be able to help him with, or Emmett help him with? He had his mind full of clutter. Bella wanted to be like him, a monster, and yet, he wanted to hear Bella's sweet heartbeat, he wanted to smell her burning scent of her blood. He wanted her warm skin against his cold skin. But no, she wanted to be cold, she wanted to be heartless, she wanted to stop the flow of blood. She wanted what he never did. She wanted the immortality. Only to be with him, if the choice was death, or Jacob, she would choose death, he was sure of it. And that was the choice, him or Jacob, the same as death or Jacob.

Damn, Jacob, he had forgotten about him. Jacob saw his true face, and surely that was not good. He knew that soon Jacob would talk. He would expose him, and there would be a big hunt like there was back in the sixteenth century. He was sure of it. Jacob wasn't smart enough to keep his mouth shut, he wasn't that wise to keep his life. He was an idiot, and he had no reconciliation of self-preservation.

Edward was pulled out of his thoughts as Emmett grasped his hand, and pulled him into his den. Edward was slightly taken aback. Being in his own thoughts, he had not heard Emmett's loud, obnoxious ones.

"Thank god your here." Emmett said; he looked at Edward desperately.

"What is going on with Bella's house?"

"Never mind, never mind! Look at this!" Emmett shoved a flyer in his face that read 'PARIS OPERA HOUSE HAUNTED. STAY AWAY!'

Edward shook his head, "I'm sorry, brother." Edward said. Emmett sighed and shook his head.

"Why did you have to pretend to be a phantom, you're not dead, Edward."

"I am, you great buffoon!" Edward touched his chest and sighed, "There is no heart, and there is no pulse. I am dead." Edward said, looking down.

"But you are still solid! You can be sometimes unfathomable!" Emmett said, '_he is right'_, Edward thought,_ 'I am unbelievable.'_

"I'll fix it, I promise. I will." Edward vowed. Edward shook his head, reading the jumble that was Emmett's thoughts. "That is not why you wanted to see me." Edward read in his mind. Emmett looked at Edward with eager eyes.

"Did she agree?"

"She asked." Edward nodded his head.

"Did you say yes?"

"I didn't get the chance, your wife interrupted." Edward grumbled. Emmett rolled his eyes, '_Edward is so melodramatic,'_ Emmett thought.

"I wouldn't get your hopes up, I'm sure Rose'll talk her out of it." Emmett said. Edward growled lowly.

"Don't let her." Edward commanded.

Emmett shook his head in disagreement, "That is her choice, and it's Rose's to tell her." Emmett said.

"Tell her what!?"

"You know as well as I that Bella loves children. She wants children, Edward!"

"I cannot give her that!" Edward said. He threw his hands up in the air – he was helpless. "I am a monster brother." Edward said. He heard a light bell and looked over at the door. He swore he heard something, but there was nothing.

Little did he know his niece, Alice, was listening in.

"I've watched Bella grow up, I know she loves children, but if she chooses to be a Vampire, you must tell her, Edward." Emmett said, patting him on the hard shoulder. Edward nodded his head. "I love you, brother. We cannot keep this from Alice much longer."

Edward's head shot up. "You want us to tell her?" Edward asked. Behind the door Alice's hand went to her lips.

"Yes," Emmett said, nodding his head.

"What are we to say?"

What could he possibly say would make Alice understand why he loved Bella so much? He knew that it was slightly odd that he fell in love with his niece's best friend, that it might be improper.

"That you are her uncle, that you are a Vampire, and that you love Bella and she wants to become a Vampire." Emmett said. He smiled, showing his dimples.

"Oh, and that makes it sound so simple. It's not simple, brother!" Edward complained. Emmett shook his head.

"I know, but if I know my little, Alice, I know that she'll not ask questions." Edward shook his head at Emmett.

Edward knew that. He knew that Alice was wise. That she knew to keep quiet, that she knew to just take things as they came. She was just as understanding as her father, just as loving as her father, just as energetic as her father, and just as beautiful as her mother. She was also stubborn, very stubborn like her mother, which one day, would be a problem for him.

"Too dangerous." Edward said. He was way too cautious to let his family get anywhere near him. He did not want them to get hurt, especially little Alice. He loved Alice dearly, and he could not help but love her from the first time she was born. He sighed and thought of the little cute rosebud. She was so delicate; surely she couldn't endure this life.

"Get over it," Emmett said, "this is what needs to be done, you've waited too long to do this, this must happen now." Emmett said. Edward nodded his head.

"I'm sorry, I know I have. I will make good on my promise that I had made so many years ago." Edward said; Emmett nodded his head in agreement.

Behind the door, Alice furrowed her eyebrows, remembering a dream she had, had the night before.

_Bella was standing in her room. Edward standing behind her, his reflection only showing an angel in the mirror._

_"It's time, Bella." Edward said. Bella looked up at in through the mirror, her makeup shadow-like and her face showed no emotion. Her blush was gone, and her skin was pale._

_"They want the eternal drink." Edward said quietly. Bella nodded her head and got up from her make up table._

_"Come, come little Alice." Bella said smiling. Edward shook his head._

_"No, no, her last. Emmett first." Edward said, pointing toward Emmett who stood up bravely._

Alice shook her head out of her dream, the eternal drink. What is that? she thought quietly. She felt her body shaking quietly. She needed Jasper, she need him fast.

Alice ran quietly through the halls and she looked up at Jasper, and hugged him tightly, Jasper, who was used to her affection took it as just affection. Not for being scared.

"I need to talk to you."

"What do you need to talk about?" he asked.

Unable to figure out a better way to phrase it, she decided to simply blurt it out. At least it would get everything out on the table at once. "Did you know that Edward was a Vampire?"

Jasper's eyes darkened slightly and the amused look left his face. "I had suspected as such. How do you know this?"

"I overheard Edward and Emmett talking," she explained. Her words began to flow so quickly that it sounded like one long run-on sentence. "And I heard them say that Bella wanted to be a Vampire! From what I could tell, Edward is the Phantom. And Edward is my _uncle_! Last night I had a dream that Edward and Bella wanted to give us this thing called the eternal drink. And now I find out that Edward is the Phantom and a Vampire. But when – "

Jasper placed a hand over her mouth to stop the flow of words. "One thing at a time, Alice," he said calmly. "You said that Edward was the Phantom, correct?"

"Yes." She focused on slowing her erratic breathing.

"Are you sure about this? The Phantom has killed many men before," he said disapprovingly.

"I know. So that means that Edward is a killer. He doesn't seem like one. And I thought that Vampires were supposed to be evil things that sucked everyone's blood."

"I don't think that Edward is that way anymore. If he is the Phantom, then he must have changed somehow over the course of these last few years." Jasper brushed back a lock of Alice's dark hair. "I have a strong feeling that Edward isn't evil, either. Especially if Emmett likes him."

"And what about Bella wanting to be a Vampire?" Alice asked. "What are we going to do about that?"

Jasper sighed. "Nothing."

"Nothing?"

"Yes, nothing. Why do you think that Bella would want to become a Vampire?"

Alice paused. She remembered the way Bella's face would light up whenever Edward was near. First at the Spring Ball, then when they had gone out to lunch. She had been suspicious of their connection since the first time she saw them together. Bella was like a sun of happiness whenever Edward was around. Of course. Why else would Bella want to become a Vampire other than that their relationship depended on it? If Bella remained a human, she would age and die while Edward stayed forever young. It was the only way.

"Because it's the only way they can stay together," she said, surprised by her own revelation.

"Exactly." Jasper couldn't help but wonder exactly how this whole Vampire deal worked. He knew from shaking Edward's hand that his skin was abnormally cold, and he was strong. He remembered the white mask that Edward always wore. Surely all Vampires didn't have to wear those masks. Not unless they had something to hide.

"Emmett said that Edward was going to have to tell me soon," Alice finished. "He said that it was time I knew."

Jasper held Alice in his arms, thankful for the small comfort that her small body provided. The shock of their discoveries seemed almost surreal. It would have been shock enough to find out that Edward was Alice's uncle, much less the Phantom of the Opera and a Vampire. So many secrets had been kept and were slowly beginning to unravel. Sooner or later, the truth always came out. It was only a matter of time.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Bella's Room - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Rosalie walked to Bella's vanity table and sat down, preparing herself to tell Bella of the news. The table was covered by a white lace cloth, adorned with bottles of perfume that she rarely used and brushes and combs, even a few cosmetics that Alice had insisted upon. Rosalie crossed her legs and looked at the girl she had come to love as her daughter. Bella stood expectantly, still a little nervous.

"What did you want to say?" Bella asked, shifting her weight from one foot to the other.

"You are aware that your father died many years ago and that he left no will to properly distribute his belongings, correct?" Rosalie began.

"Yes, I am."

"Well, that has recently been confirmed as false. Your father did in fact leave a will, it just wasn't found until a few days ago." She paused, looking at the surprised brunette in front of her.

"Yes?" Bella said when Rosalie didn't continue.

"He has left all his belongings to his only daughter, you."

When Bella's father had died, she thought that he had simply forgotten about her. Because of the fact that he had no will, she was left with nothing to support herself with. Thankfully Rosalie and Emmett had taken her in. But even if she had inherited something from her father, she wouldn't get any of it until she was eighteen. None of her relatives had been willing to take in another child unless they came with an inheritance of their own to ease the burden of caring for children. Now, hearing that her father did indeed have a plan for her, she sighed with something akin to relief and surprise. For all these years she had thought her father had simply not cared enough to make a will.

"That means that, when you are a legal adult, you get everything that he owned," Rosalie continued. "Your father was just a musician, but, granted, a successful musician. Very few violinists achieve the fame and publicity that he did. Or the fortune." She smiled at Bella with genuine happiness. "You will be able to live comfortably on your father's inheritance for at least forty years without working a day in your life. You are very lucky."

Bella's hand went to her mouth in shock. Could it be true that her father was that rich?

Rosalie stood up and wrapped her arms around Bella's waist. "I hope you're not too overwhelmed," she laughed lightly. Bella giggled, unable to keep her bubbling emotions inside of her. Her father _had_ cared enough to make a will.

"I'm just…surprised is all," Bella said.

Rosalie pulled away slightly so that she could look Bella in the eyes. "And now we need to talk about Edward." Immediately, Bella's face fell. She had known this was coming, and yet she wished it wouldn't. "How deeply involved are you two?"

"What do you mean?" Bella managed, hoping to sidestep this entire conversation.

"Do you love him?"

Bella blushed slightly. "Yes, I do."

"And do you want to become like him? A Vampire?"

The look in Rosalie's eyes was disapproving. But that didn't change Bella's answer. "Yes, I want to be like him."

"But why?" Rose sighed deeply, sitting back down at the chair that was placed just before the vanity table. "You have a life, you can have children and grow old with someone you love. Are you really ready to give all that up?"

Bella stood up straighter. "Yes, I am. Edward is immortal. The only way for us to be together is for me to become a Vampire too. I _won't _simply stand around, allowing myself to grow old while Edward stays the same age! Could you imagine it? I would be ninety years old while Edward stays in his twenties? No, I won't let that happen." She began to use her hands as she talked, her voice growing louder. "I won't give him up. He is my life, Rosalie and I can't live without him. The only logical way for us to be together is as Vampires."

Rosalie looked away, into her reflection. It pained her to hear Bella's words. She loved this girl as her daughter, and her Bella was, willing to throw away her life. "You love children, Bella," Rose began. "Don't try to deny it, I've seen you with them. Can you honestly tell me that you don't want children?"

Bella sighed. "Yes, I would like children. But if I had the choice of having children or having Edward, I know which one I would pick in a heartbeat. I don't think you really understand how much he means to me, Rosalie. I love him. So much…"

Rosalie turned back to Bella. Their eyes locked for a long moment as Rosalie tried to figure out a way to convince Bella to stay human. But she sighed, turning back to the mirror. It was obvious that she loved Edward. And whether he deserved it or not, Bella was willing to die for him, literally.

"I just hope you're sure about this."

"I am, Rosalie."

A small, reluctant smile spread over Rosalie's lips. "There's no way to convince you to stay human, is there?"

Bella smiled back. "Nope." Rose laughed and stood up to hold Bella's hands in her own.

"I want you to be happy, Bella, I really do. But the life of a Vampire is anything but happy. You will have to drink blood and hunt. You will never grow old and you can't go out into the sunlight in the city because someone will know exactly what you are. Everyone else will grow old and die around you while you continue living. An eternity of night and blood. Are you sure you want to become one?"

"I would rather die than be without Edward. And it would be a slow and painful death to grow older every day while he stayed young," Bella replied, hoping that Rosalie could understand. "Would you choose to waste away while Emmett stayed the same age? Or would you choose to become his equal and spend forever with him, even if it meant an eternity of night?"

Bella knew that she had finally got her point across.

Rose breathed in deeply. "It won't be an easy life, Bella." There was no true persuasiveness in her voice. She knew why Bella was choosing to become a Vampire and there was nothing she could do to stop it.

"I know."

* * *

**~ForbiddenWords & Oriana~**


	13. The Past

Jacob glared at the stacks of paper that were in his hands. The Opera House was losing money, and fast. The press was the problem. Newspapers were advertising that the Paris Opera House was haunted and to stay away.

If the financial problems persisted, Jacob and Jasper would be forced to close it down.

Growling in frustration, Jacob pushed his chair back from his desk and stood up. He had bigger problems than Bella and Edward. His business was slowly going bankrupt and Jasper didn't seem to care.

Pushing his office door open, he walked out, not caring that it slammed into the wall.

Suddenly he collided with a warm, soft body.

"Watch where you're going!" the girl hissed.

Not even so much as glancing at her, Jacob walked past.

"I guess that means you're too good to apologize," she called. "Arrogant."

He turned to confront her and stopped short. Jacob couldn't help the way his eyes ghosted over her face and body. She wasn't beautiful, but there was something about her that captured the eye – the inner fire of a strong spirit. Of course he didn't know it then, but he had just met the one woman who matched him in every possible way. She had long dark hair that was pulled up into a dancer's bun and her face was oval-shaped with smooth skin and dark eyes.

"Don't you talk?" she asked impatiently, tapping her ballet slipper as she waited for his answer.

"I apologize," Jacob said quickly. "I didn't mean to hurt you; I was just frustrated."

She raised one eyebrow. "Well, that doesn't mean that you can go slamming doors and shoving past people."

"I'm Jacob Black," he said, holding out his hand for her to shake.

"I know, I'm Leah Clearwater." She smirked, amused by his abrupt change in attitude.

And for the first time in Jacob's life, he wasn't thinking about what her lips would feel like against his or how well her breast would fit into his palm. Unsure of how to react to this woman that made his heart quicken and his tongue become tied, he tried to focus on what to say.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Miss Clearwater," he said politely.

"Now that's much better, Mr. Black. Hopefully you've learned that slamming doors gets you nowhere. What were you upset about anyway?"

He sighed as he remembered his all-too-real problems that he still faced.

"You wouldn't understand anyway," he said, glancing at her leotard-clad body. "It's not very interesting."

"So what you're saying is that you think women can't understand business affairs?"

"Well…" he trailed off. "You're just a ballet dancer."

Her eyes ignited, indignant. "Ballet dancer or not, women are just as capable as men. You better learn that quickly before someone proves it to you." She cocked her hip, arching one eyebrow.

Jacob smirked. She was as fiery and as outspoken as him. "I have no doubt about that."

She waited for a moment longer before turning to leave. "I guess I'll say bye then." She started to walk down the hall, moving past Jacob.

"Wait," he said quickly, taking her upper arm in his hand. "Don't leave." For some irrational reason, he didn't want her to leave; There was a magnetic pull that seemed to originate somewhere inside her, making him drift closer towards her. "Don't leave," he repeated.

When Leah turned back, her eyes were serious as they stared into his. His hand tingled where he touched her bare skin.

"Yes?" She waited.

Glancing up at Leah, he wondered if it was wise to share the Opera House's financial problems with a ballet dancer. Hell, he didn't even know how to solve the problem, why not get a second opinion?

"Ever since those Newspapers have been issued, the Opera House has been losing money. The press is killing our profits and I don't know how to stop that."

"Have you thought about hosting another Ball to bring people in, or even cutting down on the price of tickets would be a good way to start. You could make it a 'one time only' discount," she suggested.

"Decreasing the price of admission will only make us lose more," he pointed out.

"But if you do that, then more people will be willing to come. You'll earn more."

He paused, simply staring into those dark eyes that shone with intelligence. How did a ballerina know so much about business?

"How do you know?" he asked, hoping he didn't sound rude.

"Well, obviously, Jacob, it's common sense." She winked teasingly at him and he couldn't help but smile even though she had just bettered him.

Jacob let his hand linger on her arm. Nervousness was a new emotion for him. Leah smiled and looked down at her arm where he touched her.

"Bye, Jacob," she said, once again forgoing all formality and calling him by his first name. She began to walk away.

"Perhaps you could help me with some of the other financial issues," he said slowly, surprised that he was even asking. Jacob Black always did things by himself – his way or no way.

Then why was he asking this girl that he had just met? He had a feeling that Leah would be the start of a lot of firsts for him.

"Of course," she replied, a slow smile tugging at her lips.

---------Meanwhile----With Bella & Edward-----------

"Bella, I'm not one hundred percent with this idea..." Edward said, his head looking up at the ceiling, his chest rising for another breath he didn't need.

Bella looked over at him and sighed, turning on her side to face him easier. He didn't look at her.

"You love me," Bella paused to sigh. "I love you, I want to be yours, forever." Bella's voice stayed steady, her heart was also in an even rhythm.

Edward pressed his ear up her heart and sighed with content. "How can you be so calm talking about something that is so drastic?" Edward asked to her chest as he heard the acceleration of her heart from his proximity.

Bella looked down at him. She loved him.

She couldn't help it, it was something that was of course, inevitable. He no longer wore the mask around her, but he did around others. Alice already knew, everybody knew. Including Jasper and Jacob. Alice was trying to convince her not to do it, but all Bella could say is "I love him". And it was true, she loved him, she wants to spend the rest of her life with him, and since he couldn't die, or get old, it was her time to become immortal, like him. Alice didn't understand, and Bella was sure, if she has to be faced with the challenge of becoming immortal or not, she'd choose it, for Jasper.

"Tell me about it." Bella said, kissing Edward's temple when he rose up from her chest. He smiled at her, his eyes gleaming in the moon light that cascaded through her window and drapes.

"You wont sleep..." Edward said quietly.

"Ever?"

"Ever. You don't need it." Edward said smiling.

"What else?"

"No going to the bathroom, needing food, needing water, you won't mind the weather so much, no matter how hot or cold." Edward began to ponder about his life, what he could tell Bella in order to make her want to say yes, however, a small part wanted her to say no.

"And?" Bella pressed.

"You don't have to breath, ever. You just breathe to have some sense of smell, to hunt," Edward said, smiling, showing his sharp teeth.

"We have venom in our teeth, well, coating our teeth." Edward finished. He was trying to scare her, and it wasn't working. She was just as interested as ever. He had to tell her about the no-children part. It was important.

"And?" Bella asked, she was impatient today.

"You can't have children, but you can make love. You just wont conceive." Edward said quietly. He looked up through his lashes in a shy manner, which was odd for Edward, nothing about Edward was ever shy before, even when he was human. He was always very verbose and extroverted. Bella smiled and laughed lightly to herself. She patted Edward's head which was under her heart again.

"Rose already told me that, it's alright." Bella said lightly. Edward's head shot up and looked at her with honest eyes.

"I can't give you what you desire most.. why would you want me?" Edward asked her. She looked angry then. She pushed him lightly to get off of her. He of course didn't budge, but he got the picture that she wanted him off.

"_You_ are what I desire most. So what? I can't have children, if I honestly could before becoming a Vampire it'd be nothing short of a miracle." Bella said. Edward's head shot up, and Bella looked away quickly.

"What do you mean by that?" Edward asked, Bella shrugged, and he heard her sniffle - she was crying.

"My doctor, I got hurt when I was little, he said I may not be able to carry a child. Ever." Bella said. Her tears became less and she looked to Edward, who looked a little scared to say anything.

Edward quickly snapped out of his silence, "I'm so sorry, Bella." Edward said, looking at Bella, wanting to comfort her and console her.

"It's alright. I've grown used to the idea of a life with out a child of my own." Bella said, and the way she said that stuck out to Edward. Of course, adoption. He could have a child adopted, couldn't he? Of course, and when they come of age, he can turn her, to stay with them forever.

Bella snapped out of her sorrow story.

"What ever happened to your parents, Edward?" Bella asked. Edward looked up, amazed at the question.

"They're Vampires. My father wanted to be one, my mother wanted what ever my father did." Edward said, shaking his head and sighed. Bella looked over.

"You made them?" Bella half asked, half filled in. Edward shook his head no.

"No, they got that damned witch doctor, too. He was harsh with them, like me, only I couldn't really care then because I was too damned sick." Edward said. This topic angered him, and he hadn't talked to his parents in a while, not because it was what he wanted, but because he never saw them. His father was always out of town for business, he was a doctor now.

"I'm sorry." Bella said looking over at him. Edward shrugged his shoulders, trying to play brave, but Bella already saw his dry sob that he barely left audible to her ears.

A knock on the door interrupted them completely. Bella standing near the window, Edward sitting on the edge of her bed. Quicker than light Edward was at the door, answering it, he knew from the brain waves it was Alice and Jasper.

"Yes?" Edward asked his little niece.

"Hello, Edward. Bella, come here." Alice said. She pushed past Edward and walked next to Bella who was staring blankly at her.

"What is it, Alice?" Bella asked her smiling

"There's another ball." Jasper filled in, "Jacob said it'd increase business, and it'd help the down fall of money." Edward looked down, he was ashamed.

"I'm sorry, Jasper. I didn't mean to do such a thing to your Opera House. If anything it should bring a lot of business." Edward said shaking his head, none of this made any sense. Everyone came around after Tanya died, like they were attracted more.

"Oh, Edward! That is a wonderful idea!" Alice said smiling, Bella looked over, shocked. "I had a dream, last night, that Edward had a play that he'd present for the Opera House, for free!"

"Alice, I just thought of that, a second ago. Do you read minds, as well?" Edward asked. Alice shook her head no.

"No, I have visions when I sleep." Alice said looking down. The memories of what she was to become flooded her brain, and so was Jasper. Jasper was going to be a Vampire, and that didn't scare him, at all.

"She knows what is to become of us." Jasper said quietly. Edward's head snapped up and looked at Alice.

"You do?" Edward asked. Alice shook her head yes.

"Yes, I do. Even Jasper will become one." Alice answered, her head shot gravely down, her chin loosely pressing to almost her chest. Edward sighed. He wanted Alice to be pleased with such a thing, to live forever with the love of her life. However, he knew that Alice did enjoy children, but she never did fancy herself a mother.

"Does this displease you?" Edward asked. He didn't mean for it to sound so harsh, and the harshness got Jasper's attention.

"Yes, and no." Alice answered, her blue eyes staring up at Edward. Edward walked forward and caressed little Alice's cheek.

"Eyes like your father, like your grandfather.." Edward said, looking into the almost crystal blue eyes. He smiled.

"What color of eyes did you have?" Alice asked abruptly. Edward smiled and laughed.

"Green. Same as your grandmother, Esme." Edward said smiling at Alice. Alice smiled and nodded her head. Jasper looked down, he knew all about Vampires, all about the eyes, all about the cold skin, the real reason why they can't put themselves in sunlight. He knew of the fast speed, their incredible strength, almost everything about them, he knew.

"Will my eyes change that color, Edward?" Bella asked looking at his butterscotch eyes.

"No. They'll start out red. Eventually, whilst you drink animal blood, they'll turn to this color. It takes a series of months." Edward said looking down absent-mindedly to his palm.

"But they'll never be brown again?" Bella asked, Edward peered into her doe-like eyes and smiled weakly.

"Never." Bella looked down, and she wasn't quite sure of what to make of what Edward was telling her. He was telling her he could offer her no children, no real eye color, no identity, no real heat signature, nothing that was real. She still wanted to be with him. No matter what.

"When will you change me?" Bella asked. Edward looked over and sighed, forgetting Alice was in the room, she sensed it, and jumped in.

"It's already decided, Edward, you cannot change her mind." Alice said, her blue eyes looking up at Jasper's gray confederate eyes, his eyes were not so worrysome as hers were.

"So when?" Bella looked to Alice to answer that question. Alice shrugged.

"All I can tell you is that it's already decided... for all of us." Alice said, Bella looked at her and nodded her head, Edward looked down and sighed, he didn't want this, he didn't want to turn his whole entire family, but from what he saw in Alice's memory, they'll get turned a little after Bella did.

Bella is his first priority.

Always was.

Always has been.

Always will be.

* * *

**~ForbiddenWords & Ori~**


	14. Edward's Opera

**ForbiddenWords and I are so incredibly sorry for the late update. There has been so many things happening. I was in a car accident just a week ago and was in a coma for a while so now I'm trying to recover from that (I'm finally home, btw!). My grandfather also died just recently. ForbiddenWords had a surgery in which they injected dye into her veins and then she had a family reunion. So it's been a VERY hectic week. Again, sorry for the delay, we hope you enjoy the chapter anyway!**

**-Oriana**

**

* * *

**

The ball business was frustrating Jacob. He had Leah, and she was helping a lot, taking a lot off of his shoulders. He laughed to himself, and she was just a dancer. She'd make a wonderful secretary... He laughed at his thoughts and looked at the paper of ticket sales.

It was nice of Edward to offer to perform his own written Opera to raise money, for free. Jacob read it, and he had liked it, a lot. It had to do with a couple of children who fell in love as children, only the boy was very shy, and he couldn't say anything to the girl. It had seemed like him and Bella, the girl's name was Abby, though, and the boy's name was Maclichi.

There was some sadness to the Opera – the boy never got the girl, she died of a disease he couldn't remember. It was a very well written Opera. He set a composer on it and everything, Edward was to be the star, he had fit the part so well, which made Jacob think that the story was about him in some aspect.

He still didn't like Edward, but he was being kind and trying to take care of his mistake, and Jacob now had Leah, so everything was fine. He hadn't told Leah his feelings for her, he had only known her for a short while, but it was still worth it, knowing her, working with her, even if he was paying her to help him out. She was good help, and he'd been thinking about asking her if she wanted to be his secretary. She'd contribute a lot of good ideas to his and Jasper's company. They were having a hard time trying to manage things because of the Opera house, and of course Jasper was always with Alice and never in the mood for talking about business, he walked with Alice at nights, and mornings, sometimes afternoons. He was always taking her shopping, not that he had to worry, he was good on money, our personal money was good, our business money was in danger.

Jacob sighed, and looked at the ticket sales again. Only 342 tickets were sold for 10 a piece, it was quite a dock, he used to sell one ticket for 20 at least. Not anymore. 10 pounds would just have to do, and if it didn't, he was screwed. Leah was good at fractioning down prices, and no matter what, she'd push him to do more, fix stuff up, make the seats better... Bella would help her sometimes too, his Bella.

But she wasn't his anymore.

She was Edward's.

"Hey, Jake, you wanted to talk to me?" Leah entered.

"Ah, yes, come in. "Jacob waved her in and smiled at her. Her white teeth were smiling too, her brown eyes showed no fear, only happiness to see Jacob.

"I've got to tell you something, and it's important." Jacob said, her face looked worried, and she didn't know what to think...

"What is it, Jake?" she paused, thinking of the rational explanation. "You're firing me?"

Jacob shook his head no, franticly. " I just wanted to tell you.." Jake stopped talking, trying to think of a more proper way of telling her this. This was big deal, and if he didn't say it right, it'd have no affect at all.

"What is it?" She pressed; he looked up and took her hand, caressing her soft skin.

"I am in love with you, Leah." He said smiling, Leah's face smiled at him, and her russet skin complimented his very well. He smiled back, did she accept it? He wondered, but there was only one way to tell.

"I am in love with you too, Jake." Leah said, smiling, Jacob smiled at her and his heart kept going a thousand miles per hour. He was in pure love. He loved Leah, with his life.

- - - - - -Alice and Jasper- - - - - - - -

"The ball is in three days, Jasper!" Alice said. She pushed Jasper into helping with the sets. He sighed in frustration, he was a fair musician. He was okay at painting, but he was not good at building. That is one thing he is not good at, and Alice was making him do it.

"Alice, darlin', I'm not good with my hands. Well..." he trailed off, raising an eyebrow at Alice. She giggled, and blushed. That kind of talk wasn't really appropriate, but Jasper never minded.

"I know what you mean, but everybody else was too busy. Please, Jasper, I'll get Edward to do it, if you like." Alice offered. Jasper didn't want to interrupt Edward, and Alice knew it.

"No, no don't bother him, Alice. Just let me rest a while." Jasper said. He sat down, and he wasn't wearing his regular tux, or anything really dressy. He was wearing black dress pants, but that was it, he was shirtless, which was why Alice stayed away.

"Come." Jasper beckoned. Alice walked over, and sat on his lap, like he wanted. He began to rub her shoulders, which was odd. Even her father never did that for her mother, her mother usually did that for her father.

"That feels nice." Alice said smiling. She let her muscles relax under Jasper's fingers, and he smiled to himself, he was glad he made her feel better.

"You need to relax, darlin'." Jasper observed, "you're running yourself ragged over this, just relax, everything will be fine. I promise you." Jasper said. He sighed and shrugged, "besides, I'm sure I could convince my friend Peter and his wife Charlotte to help us." Jasper said, shrugging a little, still rubbing her shoulders.

"Charlotte and Peter?" Alice inquired.

"Peter is an old buddy, actually, a Vampire." Jasper whispered in Alice's ear. Alice was shocked; she finally realized how he wasn't very surprised with the accusations of Edward being a Vampire, because he'd met Vampires.

"Oh, well, a few friendly ones, one would hope." Alice said, laughing to ease the new found tension she felt. Jasper kept rubbing her shoulders, trying to calm her. It worked, for the most part.

"Yes, they're friendly." Jasper said, he kissed her shoulder, and Alice blushed, her small frame turned around to finally look at Jasper. Her face met his nicely defined abs. Alice turned around and put her hands on her flushed face.

"Come, Alice, look." Jasper said, he turned her around, and her eyes looked at his bare chest again.

She blushed profusely.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't look..." Alice said, she felt like she was a school girl again, being scolded for doing wrong.

"Alice, this is yours, you're allowed to look at it." Jasper said. His eyes were gray and showed love, nothing but pure love.

"But... It's not polite..." Alice said looking down; her eyes didn't stray to his chest until he pulled her chin up to look at her.

"I'd look at you if you were shirtless, does that make me rude?" Jasper asked, his eyes were honest, and Alice looked like she was about to fall over. Her fiancé was shirtless, holding her to his body, asking her to stare at him.

He was completely toned. Such a nice body, broad shoulders, strong arms, defined pecks, and a wonderful set of abs. She was in heaven, and she didn't even know it.

"I love you, Jasper." Alice said kissing his cheek lightly, he smiled and kissed her little lips with his.

"I love you, Alice." He cooed. He smiled and pushed her off of him and began to get back to work as Alice watched him, loving him with each step he made.

--------------------- Bella and Edward ------------------------

"You already know the plot of this Opera, correct?" Edward began. It was a little late to ask this since they had been practicing for a few days now, but he thought that it was better to ask late than for her to be confused.

The stage was empty as he had requested, allowing Bella and him to practice in privacy. The close walls of Bella's room or even his home, her palace, in the catacombs seemed too small, as if the walls were closing in around him. The stage was the only space large enough to make him feel like he wasn't going to be choked to death by the encroaching walls.

Bella nodded in answer. "Yes, I know it."

"Then you can begin with the first act, just as we did yesterday and work our way through."

She stood on the stage while Edward sat in the chair, watching her. She held sheets of music in her hands – the very first piece in the Opera. He remembered when he had first taught her to read music. She knew a little, her father being a violinist, but she was a quick learner. Bella had always been especially bright and perceptive.

She had progressed so far since he had first began instructing her. Her voice was so much stronger now and had such range that it made his heart swell with pride. _He_ had taught her these things. _He_ had given her the instruction that led her to success. But as much as he had taught her, Bella was the owner of such a beautiful voice.

Bella began to sing and Edward was once again astounded by her gift of music. The song that flowed from her lips was pure and unfiltered.

And for the first time since he had met her, Edward felt as if Bella and he were alike – equals. They both had song bursting from them, the music running deep within their souls.

Pulling himself from his thoughts, he focused on her. "Go beyond your comfort zone, Bella," he said. "Get into your character. Understand Abby and channel that into your voice."

She nodded quickly and her brow wrinkled slightly as she concentrated. Bella didn't need much instruction at all. She was so talented she was already near perfection. He doubted there was anything she couldn't do.

Soon Edward stood up from his chair to play his part in the Opera.

And the tragic story of Abby and Maclichi unfolded. It was almost like _Romeo and Juliet_ in that the two lovers could never be together. As a youth, Maclichi was two shy to declare his love for his childhood playmate; and as an adult, it was too late for Abby had fallen victim to a life-taking disease. On her death bed, she told Maclichi that she loved him and always had.

The hours passed as Bella and Edward practiced. The odd thing about this Opera was that there were nearly no other performers except for the two portraying Abby and Maclichi. Of course there were a few others such as the younger versions of Abby and Maclichi. It made it easier to practice that way without hordes of people mingling about on the stage.

As the night descended, the inhabitants of the Opera House began readying it for the night's performance. After only a few days practice, Bella, Edward, and the other performers were ready. The velvet covered chairs were brushed free of lint and the silver was freshly polished. Everything gleamed, including the chandelier inside the theater.

The first guests arrived and were seated accordingly. In the ad that promoted this Opera, it had said that anyone attending _Abby and Maclichi_ could stay for the free ball that was scheduled immediately afterwards. This clever bit of advertising ensure that people would witness Edward's Opera _and _that they would stay for the ball. If this didn't bring up ticket sales, then Jacob didn't know what would.

Bella and Edward were backstage. This would be the first time that Edward had ever performed in an Opera. It would also be the first time that he would willingly allow the public to see him. Staring into the mirror before him, he saw his mask-covered face and his pale skin. He could only hope that the audience wouldn't react badly to his mask. In a spark of inspiration, he had discovered a way to explain his mask. Edward had re-wrote the Opera a little so that Maclichi suffered through a house fire in which his face was severely burned but nothing else. Hence the mask.

Maybe that would be enough.

"Nervous?" Bella asked softly, touching his arm.

He turned slowly to look at her, smiling. "It goes against everything I ever learned, allowing this many people to see me. It feels…unnerving. Suppose they hate my voice?"

"How could anyone hate your voice," she murmured rhetorically, sitting down softly in his lap. She hardly ever sat in his lap, but now it felt right, as if she was supposed to be here. She felt the iciness of his body through his clothing and a small shiver went down her spine. "You are the most talented individual I have ever seen, Edward. They would be idiots if they hated you."

"It wouldn't be the first time," he muttered darkly.

Cupping his face with her palms, she forced his face so that he had to look into her eyes. "I love you. Isn't that enough?"

He smiled softly and it warmed her heart. "Enough for forever."

Edward leaned forward and pressed his lips to her forehead softly, lingering. The hunger swelled inside him, the hunger for her blood. But it wasn't overpowering. He had learned to control the monster inside him. He knew that he would need to hunt after tonight. He had already put it off longer than he should.

The small orchestra before the stage began to play soft music as people were seated. The stage hands were finishing placing the props and scenery into place. The lights were positioned correctly and any last minute adjustments were made.

When the curtain was pulled, the audience could see for the first time who would be their main characters.

The Opera started with Abby – Bella – dying in her bed with Maclichi – Edward – sitting on the edge, watching his only love slip from his fingers. Then it flashbacked to when they were children and the real story began. The child actress playing Abby was exceptionally gifted vocally. She had a voice that was high and childlike, but still angelic. Edward seen the same spark of inspiration and love in her eyes that he had seen in Bella's. The audience sat enraptured of this new star. And the boy that portrayed Maclichi was also talented. Although he had the voice of a child not yet through puberty, he still managed to sound like a male.

Then it was time for Edward to truly begin his part. The audience already knew about the fire that Maclichi went through so his mask wouldn't be a major surprise. In fact, they seemed to enjoy it more. There was only one duet in the Opera and that was at the very end, just before Abby contracted the disease. Bella's pure soprano and his strong tenor voice rose and intertwined. Although they had practiced it before, this time it seemed different.

He turned to Bella as they sang, his face showing all the love that he felt for this woman. Their voices combined as only lovers could, making the crystals in the chandelier shine with approval and emotion.

That was the moment in which the audience truly fell in love with the characters. And later, when Abby lay dying in the bed, silent tears were shed at these two beautiful people that could never be together.

As the curtain fell for the last time, the audience stood and the applause was nearly deafening. Edward's Opera had been a success and nearly every woman in the audience was teary-eyed.

"You did wonderfully," Bella said softly, sitting up in the bed that was on stage. The wine-red curtain shielded them from the eyes of the well-dressed people on the other side. "I've never heard you sing that way before."

His hand caressed her face. "You were the one that truly stole their hearts, Bella." For a long moment, they simply stared into each others eyes.

"Bella, Edward," Rosalie hissed. "Don't forget that you still have to make an appearance at the ball. The stars of the Opera are expected to be there."

"Of course," Bella said quickly, standing up off the bed. She was dressed in a long nightgown. She ran off to get changed and Edward decided to simply wear what he already had on – a white shirt and brown trousers. He should have put a jacket on, as propriety demanded, but he ignored it. He had never adhered to the rules of society before, why start now?

Bella dressed in a dark blue frock with a sweetheart neckline. It wasn't as elaborate as some of the other women's but it would do. She pulled her hair up in a simple twist, not wanting to keep Edward waiting, and walked out her dressing room door.

"Don't you look handsome," she said appreciatively, smiling at him. "I do believe you have stolen poor Maclichi's clothing."

He smirked. "It wouldn't do for me to arrive at the ball with the mask on if I didn't have Maclichi's clothes too. My excuse is that I loved his character so much that I couldn't bear to part with the costume."

"Clever."

"Aren't I always?"

She giggled and looped her arm through his. Then they walked quickly to the ballroom to make their appearance.

* * *

**~ForbiddenWords & Oriana~**


	15. Proposal

The ballroom had been redecorated. Of course everything had been polished and dusted, but it had also been adorned with red and gold curtains. The velvet-seated chairs had been brushed adequately and the windows had been washed. Dozens of candelabras lit the ballroom, casting a flickering glow over the crowd of elegantly dressed men and women.

As Bella and Edward walked through the open double doors, they couldn't help but become slightly overwhelmed by the sheer number of people in the ballroom. Of course there were still enough room for dancing, but it was crowded.

"Oh, look!" a female voice said. "It's the star-crossed lovers."

Bella blushed as every head in the ballroom turned to look. Edward touched her arm reassuringly. She glanced up at him and was thankful for the small smile that tugged at his lips.

Edward could see that the people around them were slightly surprised that the pale mask was still positioned on his face.

"Your dress is so lovely, dear," a snowy-haired woman said kindly.

"Thank you," Bella replied. "Yours is very beautiful also."

Edward felt a warm hand on his shoulder. He turned to see Jasper beside him, his golden hair shining in the candle light. Alice had her arm looped through his, a radiant smile lighting her face.

"I am pleased to announce our stars of tonight's performance," Jasper said, addressing the crowd, "Bella Swan and Edward…Masen!" Jasper remembered the name that Edward had told him when they all went to lunch together.

Applause erupted in the ballroom, behind each pair of hands, a smiling face.

Pride grew in Edward's heart. His Opera had been a hit. It was more than he had ever hoped for. For the majority of his existence, he had been a composer. Music was his passion and now that an audience had finally heard and seen one of his Operas, it seemed more like a dream than reality. A smile spread over his face and the ladies in the crowd felt their heart speed a little. They looked upon the man that they had wept over, and he became a sort of icon in their eyes, a Romeo for their era.

Alice rushed to Bella's side, grinning, nearly hopping in her elegant gown.

"Bella, you were wonderful!" she cried. "I'venever seen you perform so well." Alice's eyes flickered to Edward who was now being held captive by a squat looking man that could talk for hours. She giggled a little. Mr Carol wouldn't let anyone go that hadn=E 2t heard the story of how the chandelier had fell nearly twenty years ago.

Her eyes returned to her best friend, the brunette with the voice of an angel. "I don't suppose that performing with your one true love had anything to do with that?"

Bella blushed a deep rose color and glanced at Edward. "It did help."

"Such a sad story, though," Alice mused, her voice more serious than it had been all evening. "But I have a feeling that this will help the Opera House. At least we're not going to go bankrupt anymore."

Bella nodded, agreeing. Suddenly, she saw Jacob and Leah in the crowd. She smiled as she watched Jake brush his hand lightly over Leah's jaw. Bella couldn't help the small bit of relief that she felt. Jacob was no longer pursuing her and that meant that she could be with Edward more now. Besides, Leah and Jacob looked genuinely happy together. It would be a shame for anything to spoil it.

"Have you heard anything I've said in the last few minutes?" Alice demanded.

Bella quickly looked towards the pixie-like girl beside her. "What?"

"Obviously not."

"Sorry, Alice, my thoughts were elsewhere."

Alice smiled and all was forgiven. "It's okay. I was20just saying that I had another dream last night. It was very, very strange. I dreamt that Jasper had red eyes! He wanted to make me take the Eternal Drink."

"The Eternal Drink? What is that?"

"I'm not sure."

Alice didn't know for sure, but she had an idea. She knew what Edward was – a Vampire – so what if this 'Eternal Drink' had something to do with his condition? What she didn't tell Bella about her dream was that seeing Jasper with red eyes and that shocking pale skin had sent butterflies through her. She hadn't been frightened, but when he had touched her neck, she felt herself leaning towards him, his touch like ice but only making her want to draw closer to those eyes that bored so deeply into hers. Glancing at Jasper now, Alice couldn't help but think about all the other times he'd touched her – without gloves with just the two of them around. She had seen his naked chest, his toned muscles. She remembered the dark line of hair that disappeared into his trousers and blushed.

"What's wrong, Alice?" Bella asked. "You look peaked."

Alice laughed, trying to shrug off her improper thoughts. "I'm fine. Don't worry. I think Edward has come to talk to you." She gestured to the male figure now st anding behind Bella.

"Hello, Bella. Care to dance?" His voice was smooth as water but infinitely sweeter. His hand pressed lightly against the small of Bella's back.

"Um…" she looked out at the dance floor where a reel was being played. It was an upbeat song and she didn't know if she would be any good at it. "I've never danced like that before," she finally admitted.

"There's nothing to it," he replied confidently. "It's all in the leading." His dazzling smile was irresistible.

She smiled in return, her heart beginning to flutter. "Alright. But you had better not let me fall," she added jokingly.

"I would never let you fall, Bella," he said solemnly. "If it makes you feel any better, I won't leave your side for the entire night."

At a ball or any social event including dancing, it was considered improper for a woman to dance three or more dances with the same man. Rumors would begin and those were often more deadly to a lady than a dagger. Married couples were included in this rule, although the man was allowed to kiss his wife on the cheek, nothing more. But Bella danced multiple times with Edward. The crowd in the ballroom still thought of them as the doomed lovers so they thought that the ill-fated coupl e should be allowed more time together than was usual. The women sighed as they stared into the masked face of their new Romeo, whispering behind fans that if he wanted to visit their bed in the night then they wouldn't mind.

More than once, Edward was asked why he still wore the mask. He simply replied that he enjoyed his character, Maclichi, so much that he decided to play him all night. The men thought this was ridiculous but the women, however, felt that it was sort of mysterious.

"Excuse me," a female voice interrupted. Bella and Edward were drinking thin glasses of champagne when a small girl came up to them. It was the girl that had played the younger version of Abby. "May I dance with you?" she asked Edward.

Instead of laughing as other men might do, or scolding the child for interrupting an adult conversation, he squatted down so that he was on her eye level. His face was serious, but his eyes danced. "I would be honored, fair Elizabeth, if I could dance with you."

She nodded once, business like, and took his hand, leading her out onto the dance floor. The dancing couples made room for the girl no older than 9 and her dance partner. Elizabeth was very serious as she looked up at Edward. He lifted her onto his feet so he could maneuver them around the floor.

Bella smiled, watching them. He was so good with children, so kind and gentle. She wondered what it would be like to have her own children someday, but that would never happen for her. Instead of the sadness that she expected from that thought, she was fine with it. If she didn't have children, due to the fact that she was going to be immortal soon – she hoped – then that would okay. As long as she had Edward.

Elizabeth laughed brightly as Edward suddenly swung her up into the air. Bella could almost hear the collective sigh of the women in the room. Every female was aware of Edward's charm, his masculinity, and his way with children. She had no doubt that if he hadn't been so engrossed with her the entire evening, that countless ladies would have lined up to dance with him.

"Thank you, Edward, it was a delight." Elizabeth said smiling, a small blush on her face.

"It was a very strong delight, Ms. Elizabeth." Edward said, kissing Elizabeth's small hand, and she nodded her head.

"Come, Elizabeth, let's go see the desert table." A boy her age walked up, and she smiled.

"Be polite, William. William, this is Edward. Edward, this is William, my boyfriend." Elizabeth said boyfriend with such innocence, her eyes looking over at Bella. "This is William, Bella. William, this is Bella." Elizabeth said smiling over. William smiled and he was a chubby boy, he had bright red hair and orange freckles.

"See you soon, fair Elizabeth." Edward said as he took Bella's hand and swung her to the floor.

"That was nice of you." Bella observed. Edward smiled and looked down at their feet.

"I see it as trying to make up for what I am." Edward said shrugging.

Bella shook her head, and she didn't understand. "You've done nothing wrong, Edward." Bella disagreed.

"At least you believe that." Edward paused, "that is all that matters." Edward kissed Bella's forehead and they danced to a slow song that sounded like one of the most romantic things Bella ever heard.

"Guess what." Edward whispered into Bella's ear.

Bella pulled her head back and looked into Edward's eyes "What?"

"Jacob is about to propose to Leah Clearwater." Edward said, Bella's face became big and her eyes wide.

"Your serious?"

"I never lie, dear Bella. He's there, thinking about it as we speak, look." Edward said moving his head to the side to show Jacob standing there, his chin rested on Leah's head, and they were dancing, he looked confused about something, his hair was recently cut, and he sighed and pulled apart from Leah.

"Shall we listen?" Edward asked. Bella nodded her head. They danced closer, and they saw Jacob get down on one knee.

"I know it's so soon, Leah, and I know that we don't know a lot about each other. But I know your name, I know your favorites, I know your dislikes, and I know your family. I know you're intelligent and you're a great actress, and that you're like no other. Please, Leah Clearwater, will you marry me?" Jacob asked. Leah's hands went to her heart, and her eyes watered up.

"I.. I.. doe... am I.." Leah stuttered, trying to think of an answer. Bella leaned in and whispered into her ear.

"Say yes."

"I mean, yes. YES! Jacob, I will marry you!" Leah said smiling. Her eyes filled with tears, "I wish my father was here to see this." She whispered to herself.

Apparently, when Leah was still a teenager, and Seth, the leading tenor and her little brother, was a child. Her mother is a sweetheart named Sue and she's with a couple friends there. It's a rumor that she's friends with Jake's parents, and that Billy will be moving out here to keep her company. Jacob pulled out a box and put a stunning ring onto her finger.

"I didn't spend a nickel on it, I swear, it was my mother's." Jacob said. The ring had a huge diamond.

"I know, I love it, I love you." Leah said hugging Jacob on the floor, Jacob had a smile on his face. His white teeth showing brightly against the two's russet skin. "Where's Seth, he has to know." Leah said wiping way the tears with the back of her hand, she was still looking at her left hand, smiling.

"I'll get him." Jasper volunteered.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

After telling everyone at the ball of the engagement, the couples began to dwindle, and they all left all together except for Aro and his brothers, who were talking to Jasper.

"We could use you, your wife, even Emmett and his wife in our company." Aro said smiling, his smile lighting up the whole room almost.

"Thank you for the offer, but we honestly aren't considering it." Jasper said smiling, being a perfect gentlemen wasn't always his style. He liked to be pronounced and rebuke anyone who thought better.

"I see, well, I wish you would. However, I'm sure you wont." Aro said looking down, "But if you ever do, here is my card." Aro said slipping a gold leaf laced piece of yellow paper, which held information.

"Thank you, have a nice evening, Volturi brothers." Jasper said waving them off. Jasper turned to Alice once they had left and laughed at them to her.

"Those morons, do they honestly think I'd ever put our company in that much jeopardy? Why, people will be so afraid to come to us if we were so much as linked to the Volturi in business." Jasper said, Alice laughed too, and scrunched her pixie nose up.

"Yes, indeed." Alice said. She looked tired. For the first time in years, she looked worn out.

"Alice, dear, what's wrong?" Jasper asked. He looked around, nobody but them were left in the ball room.

"I've got to tell you something, Jasper. Sit." Alice said leading him to a chair.

"You're not changing your mind about the wedding, are you?"

"No, no. That is a silly thought." Alice said setting down beside him, clasping her golden gloved hands to her legs.

"What is it, darlin?"

"I've been having these dreams, and every time your eyes are blood-red and you're offering me the 'Eternal Drink'. Jasper, do you intend on us becoming Vampires?" Alice asked. She shook her head. "I've been trying to translate this dream so much, and when I think I've got it figured out something throws me for a loop. You know, we're married in these dreams. You're my husband. And I feel the feelings, I'm not afraid, but these dreams. Jasper, they're frightening." Alice said rambling.

"Calm, darlin, start from the beginning." Jasper said holding her hands together with his.

"I had a dream, about you saying - "

"Yes, yes, but what have you been trying to figure out about it?" Jasper interrupted.

"You're going to turn me into a Vampire, aren't you? Do you want to be a Vampire? Like Peter, and Charlotte, and my Grama and Grampa?" Alice inquired all at the same time.

"Alice these premonitions you're getting are... bound to happen. Yes." Jasper said being very, very calm...

"I... We'll live forever, Jasper. Our friends will die and we'll stay. It will be ago nizing." Alice said looking down.

"You'll have Bella, dear, we're not loosing anything except for mortality." Jasper tried to explain it to her.

"I... I need to think, Jasper, this is important... I... Let's leave." Alice said getting up, her face flushed and she grasped her head in agony.

"Are you alright?" Jasper inquired.

"I've got a headache."

"Don't get all worked up over this, Alice."

"How can I not?! I used to know what things were going to happen. I used to know how they were going to turn out. I can't figure this out, Jasper. Help me to figure this out, help me to calm down. Do not tell me this is nothing to worry about. Damnit, Jasper, I'm scared! I'm unsure, and it scares me!" Alice said crying, Jasper held her for what seemed like hours, but it turned out to be minutes. Jasper dried her tears.

"All better, Darlin?"

"A little." Alice paused, "stay the night. Edward does all the time, in Bella's room. Rosalie shouldn't mind." Alice said hugging herself to Jasper.

"If you like." Jasper said, Alice nodded her head to his chest.

"I like, I love, I want." Alice said smiling up at Jasper, he held her closer, and breathed in the scent that was purely Alice.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Next week is Alice's and Jasper's wedding..." Bella mused, Edward looked down at her as her head lay on his chest. They were in her room, it was warm, and Bella was cuddled up to her cold Edward.

"Yes." Edward gulped.

"Will we wait until I'm changed?" Bella asked, Edward looked down and sighed, he didn't want to talk about this tonight.

"Yes."

"Why?" She asked, her eyes briging curious looks.

"On wedding nights you become intimate.. Bella, I'm not able to become intimate with you, even kissing you is painful. It's like somebody is raming a hot coal down my throat, like swallowing hot coals, just like Portia in Julius Caesar." Edward paused, "it's not that I don't want you to experience this as a human Bella, it's that I can't let you." Edward said looking down.

"Why is that?"

"I'll bite you. I will drink your blood and I wont stop, Bella. I'm not strong enough." Edward said, Bella looked down and didn't say a word. She couldn't. She was dumb-founded.

"I see. Then there is no hope. Not until I've become a Vampire." Bella said looking down at their hands which conected together.

"I'm sorry." Edward said.

"At least I'll have you all there. All of my friends, family. It'll be great. Oh, I'll be able to meet your parents!" Bella said smiling up at him. Edward laughed and nodded his head yes.

"That you will." Edward said, he looked down at Bella and felt so full of love. "Sleep, love. We've got a big day tomorrow." Edward said as he read everyone's mind around him. They were all focased on the turning and Alice's wedding and Rosalie's birthday, which was two days before Alice's wedding.


	16. Knife

Bella sat down, watching Rosalie carefully. She moved around the table gracefully, giving everyone except Edward some oatmeal that was flavored with brown sugar and honey.

"Good morning, mother," Alice greeted, as Rosalie put a lade in her bowl. Rosalie smiled.

"Good morning, dear." Rosalie said smiling.

"Good morning, Rose." I greeted as she laid a ladle in my bowl, she smiled also.

"Good morning, dear." She said in the same tone as she said it to Alice.

"Good morning, Mrs. Cullen." Jasper said, the only one who doesn't call her Rose or Rosalie.

"Good morning, Jasper, please, call me Rosalie or Rose." Rosalie said placing a large lade full in his bowl.

"None for me thanks." Edward said smiling, he looked happy without his mask on -he said he didn't need it since they were all in love with someone else and he was related to them- Rosalie hit him with the back of the ladle.

"I know that you bafoon." Rosalie said, he laughed and smiled up at his dear sister-in-law.

"Oh, don't be like that Rose, I was only jesting with you." Edward complained. Rosalie laughed and rolled her eyes.

"Where's Emmett?" Bella asked looking around the table. Rosalie looked up and smiled.

"He's still in bed, he's tired from the ball." Rosalie said smiling slightly.

"Too much brandy. "Alice giggled, and then there was throat cleared. There stood Emmett in his pajamas, bright eyed and not so bushy tailed.

"Good morning, family, Rose." Emmett said in a serious voice, he was trying to look upset, but it never worked well.

"Good morning Emmett." Rosalie said smiling at him, she placed a ladle of oatmeal and a muffin by his plate.

"Ahh, so that is what smells so grand." Emmett said, "I'm starving." Emmett complained as he held his stomach.

"You're always hungry, dear." Rosalie reminded him, he laughed and playfully shoved her.

"Ah, ah, ah. There will be none of that, not at the meal table." Rosalie said as she winked at him, making everyone want to gag at the table. They were married for so long, and they still looked young and still acted young. It made everyone question them.

"Someone want to say prayer?" Emmett asked raising his eye brows.

"I will." Jasper said raising his hand slightly.

"Good man, Jasper, good man. Go on ahead." Emmett said bowing his head.

"Dear lord, please bless this food that we are about to ingest and hopes that it gives us strength. Thank you for this wonderful day, and of course the blessing that has been given to us, that the Opera House is still open. Thank you lord, in Jesus's name, Amen." Jasper said, everyone repeated Amen and they began to eat silently.

Edward sat and watched people eat, with an empty place setting in front of him. He said nothing, because he didn't want to interrupt the eating habits of his fellow humans. Their minds went on about Rosalie looking wonderful on her birthday, and how even she forgot. Rosalie's mind was filled with Alice's wedding too much to notice her own birthday. Even Emmett knew.

Emmett was hung over, Alice had been right, too much brandy. He looked at his loving wife, and he smiled to himself, knowing he was lucky when he got her. He also heard that he was going out after breakfast, to buy Rosalie a beautiful necklace that has her name engraved in the back. It was heart locket it was silver- because that is what she looked best in- and it was very expensive.

"Are we all finished?" Rosalie asked as they looked up at her. Muffins were gone, oatmeal had no sight on their bowls, they were finished. Alice was nearly bouncing off in her seat in anticipation of wanting to give her, her present now.

"Rosalie dear, you forgot the cake." Emmett said smiling, she furrowed her eye brows. Bella and Alice rose from the table and smiled at each other, they went into the kitchen and came out holding a small cake, it was a fruit cake, safe for breakfast.

"This is one of many." Bella said to Rosalie. Everyone smiled, including Edward. They were all happy that Rosalie was so confused.

"What on earth do we need cake for?" Rosalie asked smiling. She loved homemade cake, even if it did have nuts in it. She wasn't partial to nuts, but she did like the fruit, so Alice and Bella just didn't put any in.

Everyone looked at each other and started in unison "Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday dear Rosie. Happy birthday to youuuu." Everyone sang gaily and proudly.

"OH my gosh, you all!" Rosalie said smiling her eyes were full of tears. "No wonder all the smiles and pleasantries this morning. And Edward, you even joked with me!" Rosalie said accusing everyone.

"Happy birthday, mom." Alice said placing the cake in front of her. "Make a wish." Alice encouraged. Rosalie smiled and nodded her head. Edward knew he shouldn't listen, but he did anyway's.

_'I wish I could accept becoming a Vampire.'_

That was her wish, plain, simple, and hopeful to come true. Edward smiled and looked down at his hand, a small present for Rosalie stayed in his hand. There was a present for everyone that looked the same, but he wanted Rosalie to have the first one. Because she was the matriarch.

"Mine first." Edward asked, no one had any objections, so he walked up behind Rosalie and put the necklace around her neck.

"What is this?" Rosalie asked, Edward smiled.

"It's the Cullen Crest." Edward said in a very meaningful tone. "You'll all get one personalized, but I wanted you to have the first one."

"Oh, Edward, thank you." Rosalie hugged her cold, stiff, brother-in-law.

"You're more than welcome, Rose." Edward nodded.

"I want a ring!" Alice blurted out, everyone looked confused. "My crest.. I want it to be on a ring." She explained in a humble voice.

"Mine next." Bella said smiling, holding out a small box that was in pink paper with a bright blue bow.

"Oh, a silk ribbon, it's beautiful, I'm going to keep this." Rosalie said holding it carefully. Rosalie loved silk. Rosalie opened the box and brought out a perfume bottle with rose petals inside.

"Rose Water Perfume! It's all the way from Ireland! Bella, thank you!" Rosalie said hugging Bella tightly, Bella remembered that when the Cullen's had a lot of money they bought it regularly. But since they're now fairly high or middle class they don't buy it as much.

"You're welcome, Rose." Bella said, she knew it was Rosalie's favorite, and she remembered hugging Rosalie when her father died and Rosalie smelling of the wonderful perfume.

"Okay, mine next." Alice said, she was getting jealous of all the love being pointed to somebody but her.

"Thank you dear." Rosalie said as a large dress box was thrust in her face.

Rosalie definitely loved the finer things in life. Champagne, caviar, cigars, wine. She loved it all, she especially loved fashion, and so did Alice. They didn't spend much money on fashion, because of the way things were with their money.

Rosalie opened up the package to see a bright blue dress, silk, it had a bonnet and it had matching gloves. Her face lit up. The silk ribbon that Bella had put on her gift matched the material and it could be used in her blonde silken hair.

"Oh Alice, thank you. Thank you so much dear." Rosalie hugged her small daughter fiercely.

"You're more than welcome mom." Alice said smiling deeply, glad she had got her turn.

"My turn." Everyone heard Jasper speak. He got up and had a small envelope. He handed it to Rosalie. "It's not as personal as everyone else's, but I hope you'll like it just the same." Jasper said looking down; he looked guilty.

"Tickets to the fine arts studio. They've been sold out for months Jasper." Rosalie said looking at the tickets, they were printed on gold leaf paper, and had their names engraved in them.

"Yes, well I thought you'd enjoy it." Jasper said smiling.

"Thank you, so much Jasper." Rosalie hugged him tightly and smiled. "You really didn't have to, you know that." Rosalie said as she ended the hug, Jasper smiled and shrugged.

"I wanted to." Jasper said. Rosalie nodded and put her attention to her husband, who was next.

"My gift is not finished yet. But you'll get it at dinner. I promise." Emmett said smiling at his wife, she nodded her head and seemed very happy.

"Thank you all, this is wonderful." Rosalie said looking at her new things, her fingers caressing the crest, her other hand caressing the dress. Her nose smelling the sweet floral sent of the perfume.

"Eat the cake!" Alice said in an excited voice.

"No nuts?"

"No nuts. Just the ones you see staring at you eagerly." Alice promised, making Rosalie laugh and wrinkle her nose. Everyone was surprised on how nice, how carefree she was being. She was absolutely happy.

After the meal was over, everyone returned to their normal duties. Rosalie was beaming, looking more radiant than they had ever seen her. Emmett slipped out so that he could buy her present. He was still feeling the effects of his hangover, but at least he could look up at the sky without getting a migraine.

Emmett had been agonizing over what to get his wife for days now, something that could represent all the love he felt for her, all the adoration. But it didn't seem like anything was good enough. Slowly, he walked into a jewelry store, glancing around. It was one that he had never been in before but he doubted that what he wanted was here.

"May I help you?" the clerk at the counter asked. He looked at Emmett suspiciously, as if waiting for him to demand to have all the money in the cash register. Emmett smiled warmly to put the man at ease and looked around.

Most of it was basic – diamond necklaces and rings, rubies here or there, and occasional emerald. Sighing, he turned around. And froze.

There, in that glass case, sat the gift that he was going to get Rosalie. It was a dark blue sapphire with one diamond on either side. It hung on a thin, delicate silver chain that he imagined would set off her skin splendidly. Of course, it couldn't possibly epitomize how he felt, but it was as close as he was going to get.

After telling the clerk what he wanted, Emmett took out his wallet so that he could pay for the necklace.

"You filthy son of a bitch," hissed a voice behind Emmett.

"Excuse me?" Emmett turned to see a bedraggled man in front of him.

The man looked to be in about his mid sixties, salt-and-pepper colored hair with a scraggly beard. His skin was darkly tanned from overexposure to the sun, and wrinkles ran over his face like roads on a map. The man's clothes were dirty and torn, but looked as if they had been very expensive at one time. But it was his eyes that unnerved Emmett. They were bright green, one cloudy with blindness, and shone with intelligence and madness. Disgust, hate, and righteousness sat in those emerald eyes.

The man's lips curled into a sneer of distaste. "You live in the Opera House." His words made it sound like an accusation.

Confused but unfailingly polite, Emmett answered, "yes I do, sir. What is your name?"

The man ignored his question, instead taking a step closer. The sharp tang of body odor surrounded Emmett. The man probably hadn't showered in weeks.

"I'll be damned if I'll tell you my name," the man spat. "You'll use it sick that demon on me."

"Sir, I assure you I have no idea what you're talking about," Emmett said, stepping back, not out of fear but out of desire to escape the stench.

The clerk walked to the man. "I'm afraid you're going to have to leave," the clerk said, gently pushing the man towards the door.

"Don't you _dare_ fucking touch me," the man growled. He grabbed the clerks arm and flung him backwards, causing the clerk to crash into a glass case. The clear shards scattered over the floor, blood coating them from the clerks open wound on his arm. Bright red splashed over the floorboards of the jewelry store, the clerk's startled cry filling the room.

The disheveled man smirked at the clerk who he had just injured, satisfied. When his green eyes met Emmett once again, they were calm with a serenity bordering on insanity.

"You are harboring a demon in that filthy whore House," he said. "Don't think I don't know what you're doing. You've been meddling with affairs of the supernatural. Calling up that demon with the mask." With each sentence, he took a step towards Emmett.

"Sir, calm down," Emmett said soothingly. "I know you're upset, but maybe we can talk about this without anymore people getting hurt." He knew the man was dangerous. He had just thrown a person across the room with no more regard than he would show a piece of abused paper. This man was dangerous and clearly unhinged.

The clerk struggled to stand up, to call for help, but the man kicked him in the sick. He reached inside his coat and pulled out something that flashed with the light from the window, something metal with a wooden handle. Emmett stomach knotted as he realized what it was.

"You move one more time and I will cut your throat," the man warned the clerk, holding the knife aloft.

Emmett moved forward, hoping to catch the man off guard as he talked to the clerk, but it was his fatal error.

Just as Emmett lunged for the knife, the man whirled and sank it into the soft flesh of Emmett's lower stomach. At first there was no blood, only the sharp, agonizing pain that exploded inside Emmett's body. He gasp, collapsing onto the crazed man, his legs no longer able to keep him up.

"Not so high and mighty now, are you?" the man said sharply, pushing the knife deeper.

Air seemed an unattainable thing in Emmett's throat. He couldn't breathe, he couldn't think. Not with the pain, the agony flowering inside him like a blossom of arsenic, killing him slowly. And still there was no blood flowing. The knife stopped it, at least until the man decided to pull it out.

"Take the demon back!" the man screamed in Emmett's ear. "Make him go straight back to Hell where he belongs!"

Then, with a savage ripping jerk, the man pulled the knife out of Emmett's torso and sank it into his chest.

The pain flourished, the blood flowed. With the knife gone from his first wound, Emmett's organs screamed in the excruciating agony. Blood pumped, soaking and staining his shirt. A deep groan escaped his lips. He felt as if he was immobilized, unable to move because of some spell this grizzly man had put upon him. He fell to the ground on his back, his spine shrieked in misery, his bones and every part of him begging for release from the pain.

The knife hit bone and stopped, jarring the man. Anger exploded over his face and he growled in frustration. Emmett opened his eyes just in time to see the man straddling his waist, pulling his hand up with the knife, readying for another sickening stab into soft, human flesh.

Visions of Rosalie flashed through his mind – her beautiful smile, the way she cuddled their daughter when she scraped her knee, her bedraggled state at trying to satisfy a newborn baby. Every memory was precious to him. Every second with her was something glorious. Even the fights, even the arguments were something to cherish. For in this moment, he knew he would die. His daughter would be left fatherless and his wife would become a widow. All because of a crazed man who thought Edward was a demon.

Screaming sounded out in the streets and people rushed into the jewelry store, anxious to help the stranger.

But it was already too late.

The man brought his hand down, a bright grin spreading over his face. The knife tore into Emmett's body, slicing through the tender organs that were left unprotected in the area south of his ribcage. Agony. Anguish. It was all the same. Emmett couldn't see very well. Blood was everywhere – red was everywhere. He was losing vital amounts of blood and he would die soon if he wasn't cared for. For a hazy moment, Emmett thought how perfectly the crimson liquid went with the rubies, almost the same shade as the precious stones.

Then the man turned the knife while it was still inside Emmett's stomach, tearing and ripping flesh apart, delighting in the fresh blood that flowed from the ruptured body.

"Emmett!" sobbed a frantic woman. Blonde hair, terrified eyes. Rose. "Oh God, somebody _do _something! _Please_!" Gentle hands brushed Emmett's hair away from his eyes. "Can't you do anything, Edward? Jasper?"

Men in uniform grabbed the man that still leaned over Emmett, his hands bloody with evidence. Blackness crept onto Emmett's vision. His mouth wouldn't work. He tried to tell her how much he loved her, that this was all a bad dream. Surely in real life nothing would be as red as he was, would it? But the pain ravaged his body, and he was unable to do anything about it but endure.

And then his vision simply ceased to be. His heart continued to beat, trying to survive, but his consciousness abandoned him. Only Emmett's heart struggled on, the only sign that he was not a fresh corpse.

**

* * *

**

~ForbiddenWords & Ori~


	17. Bitten

Rosalie's eyes were wild as she looked upon the dying form of her husband. Tears coursed down her cheeks and her skirts were soaked in that awful red liquid.

"Everyone get back!" Jasper ordered, motioning for the bystanders to back out of the jewelry store.

"We need room!" He turned towards Edward who was standing beside him. "We have to get him out of here," Jasper said lowly, watching Edward struggle to control his bloodlust. "He's going to die, Edward. No one can mend a wound like this, you're his only hope."

"Shouldn't Rosalie have a say in the matter," Edward said, his voice hoarse.

"Of course, but if we don't get him back to the Opera House, there will be no reason to ask because he'll already be dead. We have to hurry!"

Edward took a deep breath, ignoring the waves of venom that coursed down his throat, and got on one side of Emmett while Jasper got on the other. Edward could have lifted Emmett by himself, but that would have been disastrous considering the audience they now had. He had no idea how they were going to get Emmett back to the Opera House undetected, but they had to try.

"Oh God, please hurry!" Rosalie sobbed. "Ed-Edward, please help him."

He looked20up at her. Was she asking him to change Emmett?

"Edward, pay attention!" Jasper hissed.

Emmett was unconscious and still bleeding dangerously fast. They carried him out of the jewelry store carefully, making sure to not to jar him. The crowd was starting to thin, following the crazed man that had stabbed Emmett. He was the real excitement. The man was trying to hit the police that swarmed around him, his hands and body covered in Emmett's blood.

"Rosalie, we're taking Emmett to the Opera House," Edward said hurriedly. "Make sure that no one but Alice and you are in your bedroom. With your permission, I will change him."

She nodded once, the tears still pouring. "Yes, thank you, Edward!" She ran off towards the Opera House. It was only feet away but they had to go gently but quickly. Emmett was in his last moments and anything they did now would determine whether he lived or died.

Once they made sure that no one saw, Edward carefully maneuvered Emmett so that he was caring him easily in his arms, and ran to the Opera House. Edward's movements were smooth as milk as he made sure not to jar Emmett. He kicked the doors open and rushed through the hallways to Emmett and Rosalie's bedroom.

"_Daddy!"_20Alice screamed as Edward placed Emmett onto the bed. Jasper came running into the room, out of breath. Rosalie rushed to Emmett but Edward motioned her back.

"Are you sure about this, Rosalie?" he asked seriously.

"Yes, of course!! Please hurry before – " She stopped abruptly, unable to acknowledge the worst.

Alice was sobbing as Jasper held her by the waist away from the bed. Edward nodded once, steeling himself for what would be a huge test of his control. Bella then burst into the room. "What happened?!"

Knowing that there was no time to explain, Edward leaned down and sank his teeth into the tender flesh on the inside of Emmett's wrist. Suddenly, Emmett was conscious again, eyes wild with pain and agony. A hoarse cry erupted from his throat.

The blood was sweet in Edward's mouth, sweeter than any animal blood. Almost too sweet. The venom entered Emmett's bloodstream, already beginning to affect him. The thing that scared Edward was that there was hardly any blood in Emmett's veins.

Sobs tore from Rosalie as the tears coursed down her face. There was so much pain on her husbands face, such agony, that she was sure he was going to die. Bella watched in shock as her Angel bit Emmett, turning him.

Edw ard stood back now, wiping off the excess blood from his mouth. "That's all we can do," he said lowly. "The change takes three days, and it's not easy." He turned to Rosalie. "I'm sorry it had to come to this."

She shook her head, her eyes locked on her husband. Slowly, she went to Emmett, placing her hands gently on his forehead.

He groaned in pain, clenching his eyes shut against the onslaught of agony.

"Emmett?" she said softly, as if she were afraid that talking too loudly might worsen his pain.

"Emmett, darling, I love you."

He opened his eyes for a brief moment, and looked up at her. His eyes were hazy and unfocused, but then focused on his wife's face.

"Rose…" he whispered, his voice nearly insubstantial.

She cupped his face tenderly. "Yes, love?" He closed his eyes and gritted his teeth as another wave of pain surged through him. Edward could see that his wounds were healing quickly. The body had to heal completely before the change could really take place.

But he couldn't say anything else for the vicious snarl that emitted from his throat. The tendons in his neck were taunt and his hands tightened into fists.

"Rosalie, you should move back," Edward said, taking her arm gently in his. "He's in a lot of pain right now because the venom is changing him. He's not thinking logically now and he could hurt you."

She shot daggers at Edward with her eyes. "I'm not leaving him, Edward. I'm staying right here."

He nodded.

She kisses Emmett's forehead and smoothed his hair away from his face. "I'm here for you, Emmett," she murmured. "I won't leave you."

Edward turned away, feeling as if he was witnessing something more intimate than any kiss or caress. Bella stood against the wall, eyes wide in disbelief. He took a deep, unneeded breath.  
Edward knew that this moment would come, where he would have to talk to her. She needed to know that changing into a Vampire was not easy.

"Edward, is..." Bella's words got stuck in her throat, she couldn't form them, but to Edward, he knew exactly what she was going to say.

_'Is it going to be that painful for me too?'_ Bella's mind asked for her, her mouth unable to utter the words she was thinking.

Edward's voice became small, and it was thick with bloodlust. "Yes." Edward's now light rust color looked into Bella's brown eyes. "Still want to be a monster?" Edward asked, being=2 0quite serious. Bella's head nodded vastly, but then her eyes got wide as a moan of pain came for Emmett's lips.

"I'm sure." Bella said in a squeak, to Edward's disapproval. "When?" Bella asked, Edward looked at her sharply, he couldn't believe she was asking him this in this time. Emmett was surely in the most pain he'd ever feel and she couldn't wait to be in the same spot as him. Unbelievable.

"Bella, I can't talk about this right now, for godsake!" Edward exploded. " You want to be a monster so bad, you want to live with me, and I'd love that to happen, I would love that! But the fact is, is that no matter what, your going to get hurt. Isabella, I dont want to hurt you!" Edward said looking down, his eyes filled with tears that the venom was beginning to eat away.

Bella's hand went to his eyes, but he put his hands over his face, out of Bella's reach. "Edward.." Bella pleaded with him.

"I love you, I need to be alone. You don't understand Bella." Edward said as he fled the seeing eyes of his family. He didn't want to hear Emmett's pain, he didn't want to hear how upset Rosalie was, he didn't want to hear anything but his beautiful Piano.

"What was that about?" Alice asked, Bella looked up, tears in her eyes.

"He's just upset." Bella said.

Alice rushed towards Bella, and she rubbed her back, "Over what?" Bella shook her hea d no, and just looked up, with a swollen face, a sullen look, and tears streaming down.

"I don't know. I think about me changing." Bella said wiping her nose on her sleeve.

Alice shook her head at Bella, even her as her best friend couldn't see why Bella would choose such a time for this discussion. How couldnt' she see how pained Edward was by having to bite his brother. Alice couldn't help but still be crying over the matter, and if she were Edward she'd be devastated, and then have your girlfriend come up and say she wants to be like that, and that she wants to know when, is just something nobody could stand.

"Are you daft?" Alice asked in an angry voice, "honestly Bella, my father, pretty much your father, is going through immense amount of pain and all you can do is sit there and relish the thought of being in it too?" Alice exploded, her heart was pounding loudly, which the sounds make Emmett let out a moan.

Rosalie looked over and glared. "Get out, you're upsetting him." Rosalie looked upset, her hands with Emmett's his hand looked like it was crushing her's in the painful battle his whole body was enduring.

Bella, Alice, and Jasper walked out of the room, Jasper seemed upset, along with Alice.

"How could you do that?" Alice asked Bella, again. Bella turned away and began to cry. Jasper sighed and touched her shoulder. She went to walk away, Jasper attempted to stop her. She shrugged him off.

"It was a mistake!" Bella bellowed, "I'm sorry, Ali, my true love isn't alive like yours, and I'm sorry, that you can kiss him without having to be pushed away from being near venom coated teeth!" Bella paused, "I'm sorry I want a real life, an immortal life with the person I love, But Alice, do not stand there and tell me that I'm dead wrong. Maybe the timing wasn't right to bring it up, and I know it wasn't, but don't you dare stand there and judge me, because you've no clue!" Bella said and she turned and stalked off, Jasper looked over at Alice, who was completely confused.

"Did she just.. _yell_ at me?" Alice asked in disbelief.

"Yes." Jasper said in the same bemused voice she did.

Alice was never yelled at by Bella, but everything was spiraling out of control. Emmett was becoming a Vampire in a slow agonizing way. Alice was getting married, today was Rosalie's birthday, Alice was overwhelmed, Jasper was confused, Emmett was dying, Bella was upset, Edward was a mess, and nobody could control themselves enough to understand that what was happening was Alice's vision.

Her vision of them all becoming Vampires, it's starting off with Emmett, and none of them realized this, none of them. The eternal drink. That's what they called it, and the only drink that was taken was the Vampire feeding off of the human. Like Edward did to Emmett, like Emmett will most likely do to Rosalie, but who was to turn Jasper, who was to turn her? What was going to happen? Alice wasn't sure, all she knew is that they were going in a spiral of no return, and they were in the middle of an immortal problem.

Bella sat in her room, and her eyes were closed, her legs were curled into her chest, and she looked as if she were sleeping, the only dead give away to her being awake were the soft sobs coming from her chest.

Edward would come, and make it better, she believed. She waited, for hours, she heard Emmett's screams, heard Alice and Jasper make passionate love, heard Rosalie sing to Emmett as he worked through the venom spreading. And, no Edward. no angel. She began to cry even more.

"Daddy.. please, help me." Bella begged her dead father, she began to hum a few cords of his last song he was working on. Her mind fluttered to her childhood garden, where her and Alice would share many games of hide-and-go-seek. Where her and Jake would play tag, where she would sit with her mother, and hum lullaby's her father would play on the piano as a special treat. She hummed, she sang. She cried. And she waited for her Edward to return to her, to comfort her, and to tell her that he was sorry for over reacting, but he didn't come.

She fell asleep crying, and humming to herself, and Edward didn't come. To her surprise.

Edward sat at his=2 0piano, doing what he did best, sulking. His music was very dismal, and dark. He had no passion at all, it was so sad, if he could have wept from hearing it, he surely would. He couldn't believe what he had done, he had made another. He was a sire now. His own brother was upstairs, in Rosalie and his room screaming out in pain, and he wasn't there to talk him through it. Rosalie was doing that for him.

And the love of his life was upstairs, crying, talking to her dead father about how she'd like to change what was happening. Her moaning in her sleep, crying out for Edward, to find he wasn't there.

Edward couldn't face his love. She wanted that pain, the total complete package of being a Vampire, she wanted it. She wanted it all. He couldn't stand to know that part, but he was happy that Isabella wanted to live the rest of her life with him, to be with him, to love only him. She loved him so much already, and how could he refuse her.

"Such a fool, yes of course." Edward sung to himself. "Why must you be, so coarse." He sighed,  
"you've no heart, and no should. To her young body, you surely must be old.." He sighed to himself,  
"do not fear. Do not fret, we will get past this..." Edward sung to himself quietly. He wanted to talk to Bella, but it would be wrong to wake her. Tonight she needed to be alone. To mourn. So did Edward.

The Next Day.

=0 A

Rosalie was talking to Emmett, he was quieter, that day.

"Do you remember when we met?" Rosalie asked Emmett's shaking body. "You and I were the same age, 15 years old." Rosalie laughed at a private joke of hers. "You and I hated each other... I thought you were a jerk to your younger brother, Edward. Then we bonded over the whole focus on that you were right, Edward was a prude." Rosalie laughed to herself, tears in her eyes. "I remember.. when you asked me out on our first date... Carlisle was so angry, because I was met for Edward..."

Flash Back

"That is a bride for your bother!" Carlisle said, his face turning a shade of red. Carlisle never got mad before.

"He's _younger _than me, father! The oldest is to get married first." Emmett argued, "besides, Rose doesn't even like Edward, she detests him." Emmett said in an angry voice.

"That does not matter!" Carlisle argued.

"So her opinion doesn't matter? Father, I love Rose!" Emmett said in an angry voice, shaking his head violently.

"**No**."

"It doesn't matter, I have Mr. and Mrs. Hale's permission and blessing!" Emmett said, Carlisle's face was pure fury, and Esme stepped in, her caramel colored hair bouncing as she tried to calm them.

"Now, now. There is no need to go elope. I want to see my son's=2 0wedding. Carlisle, he's right, the oldest should be married first, and why not Rosalie, she's beautiful, and she's quite lovely, and he is right, she doesn't like Edward." Esme rubbed Carlisle's shoulders and cooed to him.

"Fine." Carlisle said walking away in a dramatic gust of wind.

"Well, you've managed to piss off Dad again I see." Edward said as he walked in from the music room. Emmett looked over and glared hard at Edward.

"Shut up." Emmett said as he stalked away, there stood Esme, her head turned and looked to see a young Rosalie standing there, confused, and very surprised.

End of Flash Back.

"I bet you didn't even know I was there. Esme couldn't say anything to me, I think she was too embarrassed. I still acted surprised though, didn't I?" Rosalie asked, her nose began to run, and she sniffled in an unladylike fashion. She wasn't in the mood for manors.

"You are going to live forever. And now that you are, I am." Rosalie said looking at him, his face distorted in agony. She heard Edward walk lightly into the room. "Hello Edward."

"Hello."

"Did you hear me telling him the story of how we got married?" Rosalie asked, her eyes not looking at Edward.

"I did."

"Did you know I was there?"

"I didn't. Not until now. I nev er really had my ability back when I was human. I had a sneaking suspicion when you thanked Carlisle profusely at the wedding. I knew that Emmett wouldn't have told you that, the fight, he's much too smart to do that." Edward said looking down at his brother, his rust colored eyes were slightly dark. He could hardly hear his brother's heart beat. Not too long. He'd be a Vampire before the night was over, Edward was sure of it. He was going fast.

"What's wrong?" Rosalie noticed the change in Edward's stance, finally laying her violet eyes on him.

"He's going to be finished soon." Edward said, "in sixteen hours, perhaps." Edward said, trying to calculate the time by counting his heart beats.

"Really?" Rosalie asked, her voice got higher, and a slight feeling of hope washed over her.

"Yes, but he will be slightly more dangerous for a while. He'll be extremely thirsty." Edward said looking at his brother's body which was still slightly shaking.

"Will he remember me?"

"Yes. Others, like actors, not so clearly. Things will be fuzzy, you just need to remind him." Edward said looking down at his wrist watch. "At four in the morning, tomorrow, he'll be awake." Edward calculated. Rosalie's eyes darted to her husbands body which laid in their wedding bed.

"Thank you, Edward."

"You don't mean that." Edward said, trying to convince himself, and Rosalie.

"I do, you saved him. Now I can be with him, forever. I'll never loose him. I can't stand to loose somebody. Perhaps that is why Bella urns to be a Vampire. So you can't go away from her. So she can't loose you." Rosalie said, her tear filled eyes looking at Edward, he looked over, confused, but comforted by her words.

"I don't-"

"-She's not thinking about the pain, or the things she'll have to give up to be with you, Edward. She's thinking about never loosing you, always having you beside her. She's thinking about her love always being with her. Your love will never die, because you can never die. The sooner for her to become imortal, the better. So she can love you properly. So she can be like you, love like you, stay with you." Rosalie said looking at Emmett.

"She's not thinking about the pain. Edward." Rosalie looked over at Edward, his head snapped up, "If she doesn't think about it, you shouldn't either." Rosalie said looking at him, her eyes burning holes in him.

"How can I not think of the pain that she's going through while she is screaming in agony?" Edward asked, he was astonished by Rosalie's request.

"By knowing that she is doing what she wants to be with you." Rosalie said, she turned to the door.

"What Emmett, I have to use the powder room." She walked out of the room, to see Bella standing there.

=0 A"How is he?"

"Which one?" Rosalie asked.

"Emmett? Whom else?"

"Emmett is fine, Edward says not long, sixteen hours, perhaps. Edward, on the other hand, is confused." Rosalie said as she walked away to the powder room. Bella walked in, her movements slow.

"I'm sorry."

"Do not apologize, Bella. It is I who should be sorry. Rosalie tried to reason with me, to show me where you are standing. I understand now, I know what you're thinking... I know you don't want to loose anymore people, and I realize that I am to be lost, if you are dying. I do not want to let you go, I'm naturally selfish. I'll set a date." Edward said looking at her, a grave look on his face as he held hands with his brother.

"When?" Bella asked, her brown eyes finding his rust colored eyes, which seemed to be becoming golden again.

"Two days after Alice's and Jasper's wedding." Edward said looking at Bella, his eyes never letting go of hers.

"I'm ready." Bella clarified, showing no fear.

Edward nodded his head, and smiled, "I know you are."

* * *

**ALERT: This story has been nominated for Best Drama on the Razzle Dazzle awards!!!! *screams in happiness* We would love it if you would vote for us becuase it means so much. Obviously, we're just excited about getting nominated. Thank you for reading and please please vote for us! **

**PS: The link is on Oriana's profile if you want to vote. You have to scroll down a bit but it's under the "IMPORTANT: NOMINATIONS!" title. :) Thanks!**

**~ForbiddenWords & Oriana~**


	18. The Change

**Hey all,  
So I guess you guys realized some mistakes on the last chapter. Those were mine *forbiddenwords* you see, I just got off of a double shift, and I was tired. I had to get the chapter to Ori before you guys would flip cause there wasn't a new chapter. So, sorry about the mistakes, but it's not to be made a big deal about, it was a couple of mistakes, I was half asleep when I wrote it, give me a break. So here is the next chapter, half, of course by me, and half by Oriana. Enjoy.  
-ForbiddenWords**

**

* * *

**

Edward sat there, holding his brother's now clammy cold hand.

_'Four more hours, brother.'_ Edward thought to himself.

Emmett had become calm, and he hadn't yelled or uttered a moan of pain since that morning. Edward hoped that everyone would do as good as Emmett was, he wasn't being difficult, he wasn't making it as difficult today as he was before, with his screams of pain. Edward cooed a song that their mother used to sing to them when they were children. It was the song 'Twinkle, Twinkle Little Star'. Edward would sing it to himself when he was deathly ill. Esme couldn't sing while it was such a dismal mood, so she just listened to her sick son sing it.

Rosalie came into the bedroom with a basin filled with chilly water. "How is he?" Rosalie asked as she rung out a rag and wiped Emmett's face with it, attempting to bring down the burning Edward told her that Emmett would be experiencing.

"He's fine. Four more hours, I'd wager." Edward said as he stood up to give his place to Rosalie. Rosalie sat down next to her husband and held his hand tightly, brushing his knuckles with the tips of her long, slender fingers.

"I hear you've given Bella a date." Rosalie said, trying to make conversation. Edward nodded his head.

"I have." He confirmed.

Rosalie looked over her shoulder at him, "I'm glad you've seen it her way, finally." Edward nodded his head in agreement.

"As am I." Edward said, he looked around, "Where is Bella?"

"Talking to Alice, I heard that they had a little spat last night. Nothing to worry about I'm sure." Rosalie said. Edward was confused.

"Over what?"

"What else? The same thing we've all been arguing about since you came into our lives openly." Rosalie said. She looked up at him and sighed. "I do not blame you, Edward. I blame the world for what they've done to our family." Rosalie told him, her eyes darted to her husband. "And if this is the only way I'm to be with Emmett, then I can only oblige."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Bella - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"I'm sorry Ali." Bella said, her hands began to fumble with her dress. Alice looked over at her, her face distilled and looked stubborn.

"You yelled at me." Alice said in astonishment, "you never yell at me."

"I know, I'm sorry. I was just so confused, and everything was happening so fast..." Bella said, tears formed in her eyes. Alice nodded her head in agreement.

"It did happen fast. Bella, I was just so sensitive to the subject since it was at hand. I'm so sorry, I am. Please, forgive me." Alice said. Her hands reached out to Bella, and Bella took her hands.

"Forgive you? Forgive me!" Bella said. Alice's eyes unleashed tears, and so did Bella's. "I don't think we've ever fought." Bella said as she hugged her best friend.

"I forgive you if you forgive me, and no we never have." Alice said while she sniffled.

"I forgive you!" Bella promised, Alice nodded and just kept her in a steal grip hug. "God, I forgive you. It was horrible being mad at you." Bella said, pushing Alice's hair out of her face.

"I kind of took all my aggression out on Jasper..." Alice said looking down, "it was only our second time... Does that make me a... harlot?" Alice asked. Bella blinked and wanted to giggle.

"No, of course not. Wow, you two... wow." Bella said. If she were as lucky as Alice to have a mortal boyfriend, she was sure her and Edward would have had sex by now, even if it wasn't right to do so. It was wrong, and she knew it was wrong to have sexual relations before marriage, but if you're going to marry them, what does it matter?

"Yeah, I know. Jasper feels awful about it." Alice said looking down, "he feels he's betrayed God." Alice said. She hung her head in shame.

"Don't worry about it Alice, I'm sure it will pass." Bella paused, "besides, we're going to live forever. We'll have forever to make up for it. God will not be able to condemn us for a very long time." Bella mused, Alice smiled and nodded her head in agreement.

"That is the only good thing of not dying." Alice mused as she smiled at Bella, now facing each other, they found their selves a wreck. "You look like you haven't slept in years." Alice said truthfully. Bella hit her hand away from her face and laughed.

"Don't make fun of me. Edward never came to see me the other night. I slept alone, and I cried the whole time, and I had a horrible nightmare." Bella said, glaring at Alice. Alice shrugged and held Bella's hand as they exited Alice's room.

They walked into the family room where Jasper was seated, reading a book. It was a first addition _Moby Dick_. Alice's favorite by far. Alice sat down beside him on the French sofa, and Bella stood there, she heard Rosalie and Edward talking in whispers.

"What is going on?" Bella asked Jasper. His head popped up and he sighed.

"Apparently it will be just an hour at most until the change is complete. I think Edward is trying to get Rosalie to leave the room, but she won't. She doesn't understand how dangerous Emmett will be when he wakes up." Jasper said sighing, Alice looked at him.

"What do you mean, dangerous?" Alice asked, never once had Alice thought of Emmett as dangerous, he was a loveable, squishy, bear of fun. Never dangerous, he was too much of a love bear to her.

"He'll be thirsty, Alice. He'll want the blood in your veins." Jasper said. He looked at them, his eyes filled with regret, and seriousness. Jasper was always so laid back, to see him anxious was something new, and not to be taken lightly.

Alice shook her head in disbelief. "He wouldn't turn on us." Alice said in a very certain voice. Jasper looked up at her and shook his head no, also.

"Not on purpose, Alice. He might not remember. Things are fuzzy, they don't always remember." Jasper paused, "that's why it's good to have Rosalie talking to him, like she is." Jasper said as he looked down, he didn't speak of his life before the Opera House much. He didn't speak about how Peter was actually his brother, and Charlotte was his wife. He said they were friends, because Peter didn't remember him. His own brother.

"I just don't want him to forget all of our beautiful memories." Alice said, her eyes watering. Jasper scooped her up in an embrace and didn't let her go. Bella began to cry, too. She didn't want Emmett to forget all the beautiful memories either. Edward held her, she jumped in surprise, not knowing that he was there, she welcomed the embrace.

"I remembered almost everything, there is no telling what Emmett will or will not remember. Don't always be so down, Jasper." Edward said. He knew of Jasper's life, he knew of Peter, and why he didn't remember. "He didn't remember because he was drunk when he was turned." Edward said, trying to give Jasper some peace about the whole thing.

"You don't know that." Jasper said in pain, "if I would have been with him through the whole thing, he would have remembered." Jasper said shaking his head no, several times.

"I do know." Edward left it at that. He pulled Bella into her room, and kissed her passionately, his hands cupping her cheeks, rubbing them lightly with his thumb. His passion was dripping from every ounce of him. His tongue dancing with her tongue fervently. When they broke apart even Edward took a long breath and was panting.

"What was that for?" Bella paused, and laughed to herself. "Not that I didn't like it."

"Don't ever think that I don't want to give you what Jasper and Alice has had. I want to give you that pleasure, but we must wait." Edward paused and sighed, "And not for religion's sake."

Edward's eyes were closed, his breath hitched, sweet, and in Bella's face, creating her dizziness.

"I believe you." Bella vowed, her eyes closed also.

Edward let go of her, his eyes finally opened and looked at her beautiful, pale, slender face. "I have to go check on Emmett now, his heart beat is quickening." Edward said as he left her. Bella opened her eyes to find that she was alone in her room, her heart pounding so loudly that she could hear it in her ears. She looked at her two way mirror, which she hadn't gone through in a while. Maybe Edward would let her, maybe he'd let her walk into her palace one last time before she was changed.

"Angel of Music..." Bella sang to amuse herself. "Think of me..." She sang the first song that came to her mind, the song that her whole entire relationship was based on now, 'Think of Me'.

"_Think of me.  
Think of me fondly  
When we've said goodbye.  
Remember me  
Every so often  
Promise me you'll try._

_And on that day, that not so distant day,  
When you are far away  
And free_

_If you happen to remember,  
Stop and think of me_." She sang to herself, then she heard Alice yell for her.

"Bella, he's waking up!" Alice said screaming into her room; Bella was ripped from her happy place to one of disaster and chaos. Emmett was about to wake up, about to be a blood-thirsty Vampire in a room full of humans who had a lot of blood in their bodies.

"Emmett?" Rosalie said. Edward held her back and hissed.

"Do not talk to him, Rosalie. I will remove you from the room. He's dangerous." Edward said looking at her with dangerous honey eyes. Rosalie stood back. Edward had never crouched in a fighter's crouch before. Well, not around her.

They all stood in the room, waiting. Edward listened to the heart start to slow. Then, it stopped. It stopped so quickly that Edward didn't notice he crouched into defense position. Edward straightened up and gave everyone a glance.

"He's awake. Touch him and he will kill you." Edward hissed slowly through clenched teeth. Then, Emmett sat up quickly, in an inhuman fashion. His eyes still closed, he took a deep breath of air, and his eyes snapped open, they were bright red. And all Edward could tell was he could smell the blood in their bodies, and he was thirsty.

Closing his eyes, Emmett inhaled hesitantly, as if he was wary of the new hunger raging inside his body. His hands clenched the side of the bed, bending the sturdy metal as easily as if it had been clay for molding, the iron oozing through his fingers. The venom burned down his throat, coating his esophagus thoroughly and he struggled to focus his vision. He knew these people around him. He just couldn't see them well enough…and the pull of his thirst was so strong that it consumed all thought, weakened him into a thoughtless animal whose only instinct was to feed.

With a speed that was anything but mortal, he launched himself at the people around him. He heard their heartbeats, heard the blood pumping strongly through their veins rapidly, and he thirsted. Oh how he thirsted.

Screams surrounded him, high and female – terrified.

Suddenly, two strong hands gripped Emmett high on the arms and slammed him back into the bed. "Stop!" the man roared. Through the haze and agony of the blinding hunger, Emmett realized that no heart beat in this man's chest and that he was different from the others in the room. "You almost killed your wife!"

The man's words were strange to Emmett. Had he a wife? Flashes of vague memories passed through his mind. Pale hair, a bright smile, sharp words. Yes, he remembered this woman. His wife. Wife. Rosalie. His Rose.

His coherency was destroyed as another wave of stabbing hunger filled his mind and body. It was as if he hadn't eaten in two weeks, starved of nutrition and willing to consume anything in sight. Animalistic. Unthinking.

"Control yourself, damn it!" the snarling man atop him said, his hands still hard on Emmett's biceps. "Remember who you are, Emmett. This woman is your wife, Rosalie. That is your daughter, Alice, and these are your friends who you love dearly. Do you truly want to see them dead? To deprive them of life because you can't control yourself?" Then suddenly that face was inches from Emmett's, ruby and honey eyes only inches apart. "You're not a monster, Emmett! Control yourself!"

Another man rushed to towards them, a man filled with fresh blood, and Emmett howled with hunger. With a sharp spike of clarity, Emmett realized it was Edward holding him down and that Jasper was coming towards them, holding a glass jug carefully. Edward yanked it from his hands and pushed the top towards the new Vampire's lips.

"Drink," he ordered. "It's elk blood and hopefully it will satiate your thirst for the moment."

Greedily, Emmett drank from the jug. He had never thought that the taste of blood was particularly delicious, but now…now it was like an oasis in the midst of a neverending desert. But it wasn't enough, and his body still wanted more. Howling, he smashed the jug with a flick of his wrist and shoved Edward off him and into the wall.

Unthinking, he lunged at the nearest form in the room.

Jasper.

Emmett knocked the blonde to the ground and sank his teeth into the soft flesh of the inside of his arm, near the elbow. Screams erupted around him, the sound of smell of fear in the air. The sweet tang of blood was his immediate reward and Emmett almost groaned at the taste. He could taste the metallic adrenaline in Jasper's blood, hear the frightened sounds coming from him. But before Emmett could do anything else to further his feast, a hand grabbed him by the hair, another by the wrist, and flung him backwards into the already ruined bed.

"_Stop_!" Edward roared, hitting Emmett square in the stomach – the only way Emmett would truly stop for more than two seconds.

Although Emmett's body had fused into something rock-solid, he could still feel Edward's punch straight into his gut. The force of the blow threw him back against the wall. Shocked, Emmett stopped. For that moment, the bloodlust was gone, replaced by horror. What had he done? He had just bitten Jasper. He didn't know everything about Vampires, but he knew it couldn't be a good thing for him to just leave a human bitten.

Alice fell to Jasper's side, sobbing and staring in horror at the pained form of her love. His face contorted in pain, his chest heaving.

"Isn't there something we can do?!" Alice demanded, her red-rimmed eyes turned up to Edward. Bella stood uselessly behind her, wondering what she could do, but knowing everything would probably run a lot smoother with her out of the danger area.

"You can try to suck the venom out," Edward said, pinning Emmett to the ground.

"Will that work?"

"It's the only chance you'll have of him remaining human."

Alice looked down at Jasper, his eyes nearly incoherent with the pain that was already spreading through his body. She cupped his face securely and looked down into his eyes. "Jasper," she whispered. "I won't do this without your consent. Is this what you want? To remain human?"

He gasped for breath and opened his mouth to speak, but groaned in agony. Tears leaked from Alice's eyes, splashing softly onto Jasper's heated skin. His hands clutched her, trying to be gentle but nearly crushing her tiny hands in his.

"Emmett is a Vamp…ire," he breathed. "And so will Rosalie. Maybe it's best…if I follow suit…"

"Are you sure?" Alice asked hurriedly.

He nodded.

Edward no longer needed to pin Emmett down. Emmett sat in the corner, his head in his hands, concentrating on not attacking anyone else. Although he was still blindly thirsty, he clenched his eyes shut and breathed through his mouth, an unconscious reaction that was no longer necessary. He couldn't endanger anyone else. He didn't want to become that mindless monster he had been only moments before. He didn't want to hurt anyone. Emmett longed to feel Rosalie's soft, sure hands on him, but he couldn't risk being so close to her right now, now when all he could think about was how blood flowed from an open wound and the way flesh would tear under his teeth.

"What are you doing?" Edward demanded, gesturing to Jasper. "Suck the venom out! He's already changing!"

"He wants to become a Vampire, Edward," Alice said softly, tears still falling. "It's what he wants."

"Did you ever stop to think about how difficult two newborn Vampires are to handle, as opposed to just one?" Edward hissed.

"It's what he wants."

Edward glanced back at Emmett to make sure that no more chaos was going to be let lose. Emmett was still in the corner, gripping his hair tightly in his hands.

"I'm going to take Emmett to feed," Edward said shortly, turning to Rosalie. "We will be back in an hour or so, Jasper will be in a lot of pain so I wouldn't advise trying to move him. Just keep him from hurting himself."

She nodded, her eyes darting to Emmett. "Will he be okay?"

Edward knew she wasn't talking about Jasper.

"Yes, Emmett will be just fine. He has to learn to control his thirst though, and that will be easier if his belly is full of elk blood or whatever else we find."

Then Edward pulled Emmett quickly out of room, taking him to the only safe place he knew to hunt. He would have three days before Jasper became a Vampire. Three days to teach Emmett a little of how to control his thirst. Emmett was already showing extraordinary mental strength in resisting human blood although he had attacked Jasper. And Edward could already see that Emmett was more than just mentally strong, he was also abnormally physically powerful, even for a Vampire.

Now it was time for the hunt.

* * *

**As we said before, this story was nominated for Best Drama in the Razzle Dazzle Awards. Voting has starting and there's a link on Oriana's profile if you want to vote!!! We would greatly appreciate it and thanks so much for sticking with us so far.**

**And the reason for the delay in updating is entirely my, Ori's, fault. I am sorry. So sorry.**

**~ForbiddenWords & Ori~**


	19. Jasper

**  
**Emmett was exceptionally strong both physically and mentally. He was able to control his thirst when he and Edward came upon a group of picnicking humans. Yes, it was hard for him, but Emmett simply gritted his teeth and turned the other way. Extraordinary for a newborn. Edward wondered if Jasper would be as controlled.

Meanwhile, Bella , Alice, and Rosalie cared for Jasper as they had with Emmett. Edward and Emmett were gone hunting for three consecutive days before they came back. Jasper was in the last minutes of the Change and Alice held his hand surely in hers.

"What are we going to do? We were going to be married," Alice said hopelessly, stroking Jasper's face. He was close to waking now.

"You can still be wed, can't you?" Bella asked.

"Yes, she can," Rosalie replied. "Once Jasper learns to control himself you two shall be married."

"But what of me becoming a Vampire?" Alice asked.

"It's your choice, darling. But it would be simplest to choose the life your fiancé has selected. That is what I'm going to do. Emmett and I shall love and live forever."

Suddenly the door was flung open so hard the wood cracked against the wall. Emmett cringed in the doorway, looking slightly embarrassed with Edward behind him.

"Emmett?" Rosalie asked softly, moving towards her husband slowly. His eyes were no longer ruby colored, but they weren't Edward's clear topaz yet. They were a mix of the two.

"Rose, baby," Emmett said softly, touching Rosalie's shoulder through her dress. Although he could feel her pulse as he simply touched her here, he gritted his teeth against his thirst.

"Emmett is incredibly strong for a newborn," Edward said, moving into the room. "He has, thus far, managed to restrain himself against humans. A select few can be so close to a human without tearing them to pieces."

"I wonder if Jasper will be as strong," Alice murmured, leaning down to kiss Jasper's forehead.

"We'll find out soon," Edward said. "Now please, will all the humans leave the room?"

"But I want to be here for Jasper!" Alice cried indignantly.

"Unless you want someone else getting hurt or killed, you should leave. Emmett only bit Jasper, but if Jasper doesn't care enough or can't stop, he will drink you dry! I won't have a dead human on my conscious.

After a moments hesitation, Rosalie, Alice, and Bella left the room. Emmett and Edward stayed, moving closer to Jasper's bedside.

When he began to writhe, they knew he was close to waking. Suddenly his eyes flew open and Edward looked into a newborn's eyes once again.

"Hold him down, Emmett," Edward ordered before Jasper was coherent enough to jump off the bed. "Before he does anything rash." Emmett held Jasper down with arms made of steel. The muscles flexed beneath the strong skin and Jasper glared up at Emmett with ruby eyes.

"Jasper!" Edward hissed, slapping Jasper's face a little. "Jasper, remember who you are. You are Alice's fiancé, you are co-owner of this opera house, and you will behave like the gentleman you have always been!"

Jasper's body relaxed after being reminded, his eyes blinking rapidly. Edward knew it was because of the new sense of vision. It was much clearer, and it had always been a wonderful way to see things that missed the human eye.

"Alice?"

Jasper tried to get up, yelling his love's name, but Edward pushed him down with incredible force. Since Emmett was a newborn, he had as much power as Jasper, if not more since he had drank blood.

"She's fine, come, Jasper, it's time to hunt," Emmett said. Jasper's eyes snapped to his.

"No pulses in this room..." Jasper whispered to himself. It would sound to a normal person that he were going insane, that he was just loosing his mind because of what happened to him.

"Jasper." Edward called, a little reluctant. He didn't know why this whole entire room changed from good, to feeling quite ominous. "Jasper, stop." Edward said, Edward finally realized what was going on. Jasper, was an empath. He could control atmospheres, as well as feel what was in them. He was very anxious, and worried about Alice.

"Am I doing that?" Jasper asked, as if to think he wasn't.

"Yes. You're an empath, clearly." Edward said, his eyes staying on Jasper's bright red eyes. Jasper's eyes were bright red, Emmett's were a rusty red, and Edward's a honey color.

"Come, brothers." Edward said, he felt good, saying that. He hadn't felt a sense of security and a sense of family love since he was alive. They traveled into the local park, where Edward had taken Emmett. They hunted for two hours, making Alice, Bella, and Rosalie worried sick.

"Where could they be?" Alice asked, her eyes filled with tears. She missed her baby, her Jasper.

"They'll be home soon, I'm sure of it Ali." Bella said, looking into the fiery depths of the fireplace.

_- - Flash Back - - _

_"What can kill you? Nothing?"  
_

_"Fire." Edward said, his eyes trained on the candle which lit the whole room.  
_

_"Just set you ablaze and you'll die?"  
_

_"Not exactly..."  
_

_Bella's eyes wondered to Edward's beautiful eyes. She could have only imagined what his eyes looked like when he were human.  
_

_"Then how?" Bella asked, she was getting extremely curious.  
_

_"You rip me apart, and burn the pieces of my body. Or else, I can regenerate."  
_

_"Do you feel the pain?"  
_

_"Yes." Edward said, he wouldn't say any more of it. He didn't like talking about how he could die. He didn't like to think about it. He liked to think he'd never die, that he'd go on forever._

_- - End of Flash Back- -  
_

Bella's eyes began to burn for the lack of blinking near an open fire. Blinking made her eyes fill up with tears, and her eyes began to overflow.

"Oh, you're worried too? Honestly, they're fine." Rosalie said. She felt more stressed than ever now that only the three of the girls were eating, and soon it would become Alice being the only one who ate human food unless she'd turn the same time as them.

"I was thinking..." Bella said. Alice's head snapped towards them.

"About?"

"Why not get changed right away? I mean, if Jasper is stable, then we'll have our mates to help us, will we not?" Bella asked. Rosalie looked at Bella, with deep consideration.

"No. You heard Edward. He want's at least a month until I'm changed, and I don't think he's going to change you when he promised." Rosalie said, she sighed and looked at Bella. "It was a very good idea, Bella. But he said that more than one newborn is dangerous and it could go awry. We need to be very careful."

"Then let's move!" Bella bellowed. Alice's wedding was tomorrow!

"We cannot! What about the Opera House. Are you going to leave all of your hopes, your dreams to become a monster?" Rosalie said. She shook her head, "that isn't what I meant."

"Yes it is, mom! You think we're going to be monsters. I think we're going to be extraordinary." Alice countered. Rosalie closed her eyes.

"I didn't mean it... I'm just frustrated, alright?" Rosalie sputtered an excuse for mocking the thing her husband was, the thing she was to become.

"We're back." Emmett said, his voice calm, cool, collected. Jasper walked straight to Alice and hugged her tightly to him, but it was a very soft hug for him.

"Alice, I've missed you." Jasper said. Alice went to kiss him, he stopped her. "I'm sorry, I can't... Not now... I'll try tomorrow." Jasper said holding Alice closer.

"Emmett." Rosalie said as she jumped into his arms, even when he was human she'd jump into his arms, welcoming his warm - now cold - embrace. He was always strong, even as a human. He had to be the strongest, buffets newborn Edward had ever met, or ever heard of.

"Edward." Bella rushed over to him, and he hugged her tightly as her human body could handle.

"I love you." Bella said into his ear, and she couldn't help but have a feeling of sudden passion come over her. Her eyes felt heavy and she felt like jumping on Edward and taking all of the clothing away.

"JASPER!" Edward and Emmett said in unison. Bella, Rosalie, and Alice's heads turned to look at Jasper who's eyes were clouded and he was looking deeply at Alice.

"I'm sorry." He said apologetically.

"For?" Rose asked. He looked up and smiled.

"He's an empath. That feeling of passion and lust you just had, wasn't yours, it was his." Edward explained, "he can manipulate your emotions and he can feel your emotions..." Edward said for him, everyone looked at Jasper with sudden surprise on their faces except for Edward and Emmett they already knew, and already found how very annoying it can be.

Like his first sip of blood, it is often found a Vampire is turned on by drinking blood, so is a normal human. Well, Jasper shared the feeling of intense lust and want with Edward and Emmett. Not that hunting and drinking the blood itself made that effect already.

"That is..." Alice paused for a second, "extraordinary." Alice smiled, and her whole face turned pink with delight. She held Jasper closer, her eyes were filled with tears, and nothing was going to make things better than having her Jasper in her arms.

"Come, come, I've something to share." Rosalie said as they walked into the parlor.

"What is it, Rosie?" Emmett asked, he had a very excited look of anticipation.

"Alice's wedding dress..."

"MOM! Jasper can't see it!"

"The hell I can't." Jasper said, his southern accent sticking out as he walked at lightening speed to open the wardrobe which held Alice's wedding dress... Jasper looked at it, in all it's beauty. "What day is it?" Jasper finally became aware of how soon the Wedding may be.

"Friday." Rosalie whispered.

"Two days? We've two days 'til the wedding?" Jasper asked, Bella stayed glued to Edward, but Edward pried himself away from Bella. He was so worried that Jasper was about to have a newborn fit.

"Yes... Jasper, calm down." Edward approached Jasper cautiously, and Jasper walked to the fire place, the gown still in his hands. The artwork was so wonderful.

It was a traditional white gown, it had sequins and white mother of pearl beads on the V-neck collar, sure enough it would bring out her naturally snow-white skin. Alice's dress was small, and petite just like her. The bottom of the dress was flaired out in a puff, like a Cinderella dress, a dream come true. The sleeves ended with a point, like a V, it would cover most of her hands, except her fingers. The ends of the sleeves were decorated with the same sequences and the same mother of pearl beads.

"Here, Ali." Jasper held the silk gown out for Alice to take, she took it gingerly, and looked at him, her expression worried, and she couldn't hold it in any longer.

"We don't have to get married..." Alice stumbled upon the words. Jasper's eyes snapped to her - he looked angry.

"We will. I'm just worried about how... how different I am, if they'll notice." Jasper said. His eyes were very red, and they hadn't dulled like Emmett's had in the last few days, Emmett's eyes weren't ruby red any more, they were a rusty red color, and no eyes could compare to Edward's, who's were a butterscotch color, an awfully beautiful color.

"Can you do it?" Edward asked. Jasper looked over at him, and he didn't know what Edward was asking. If he could face the people noticing his differences, surely he couldn't. Or was he talking about being able to kiss Alice.

"Yes." Jasper answered, he was ready for both, he was sure of it.

"It took me a long time to get up the courage to kiss Bella, you know." Edward said looking at Jasper, so that is what he met.

'I'm going to at least try! This is for Alice, Edward. I want to give her the world, and this is what she wants, this is what she'll get.' Jasper thought loudly for Edward to hear, Edward nodded his head.

"Hey... Why is it, that you both have special powers, but I don't?" Emmett asked, a voice that had a teasing sense in it, but it was an actual question.

"Not a clue." Edward said, "there are just some of us who have special powers." Edward said looking down to his Bella.

"I'd like to see what you'll get Rosie!" Emmett said nuzzling Rosalie's neck very carefully, not to get tempted by her blood.

"Alice will have the gift of vision." Edward said, playing with Bella's hair lazily.

"How do you know?" Alice asked looking at him with an astonished look.

"You can see the future in your dreams, when you're a Vampire, you can't sleep, you'll have regular premonitions, just like any other dream, only clearer, you'll be able to remember them, tell us more about them, possibly even revisit them." Edward said. Bella looked at Edward and smiled, then she smiled and Alice.

"And me?" Bella asked in a small voice.

"Not a clue, love. I'm not sure you and Rosalie will get special gifts, but I'm sure of Alice." Edward said, stroking her head comfortingly, trying to be kind. He didn't want to upset her if she didn't get one, and the same for Rosalie.

"Girls, are you hungry?" Jasper asked. He heard Alice's stomach rumble, and Alice smiled and nodded her head.

"I've got the ham and bean soup in the pot." Rosalie said. All the girls got bowls and they filled up, eating what they wanted. It was unusual that they'd eat ham and bean soup, they ate it when they were sad, when they needed comfort.

"Why so blue, Rose?" Edward asked. Rosalie looked over, looking up from her soup which she was barely eating.

"I'm just thinking." Rosalie countered, not wanting to put gloom around for everyone. She was happy she'd be with Emmett forever, even more so that Alice will be with Jasper, and Bella will be with Edward. But then again, she thought back to the wonderful babies that Alice and Bella could have.

"About?" Alice asked looking away from her magnificently beautiful Jasper.

"Children." Rosalie said. Her mind was lazy and barely trailing along with her.

"None of us can have children." Bella said coldly as she returned to her meal.

"We could, if we were all normal." Rosalie said looking into the dark pools that were Bella's eyes.

"Well we're not, and I'm over that." Bella said quietly, "Are you, Ali?"

"I don't want children, mother." Alice said, nodding her head in agreement with Bella. Rosalie sighed and she looked down, not really accepting the fact that they didn't want children as much as she wanted another, but couldn't have one, for some odd reason.

"The wedding will take place in the Opera House."

"I'll have to wear the mask?" Edward asked Alice, and Alice nodded her head.

"Unfortunately." Alice paused, "unless you would like to be hidden."

"I wouldn't miss my niece's wedding." Edward argued.

"You wouldn't miss it, I promise." Alice argued, Edward shook his head no.

"No, I'll wear my mask." Edward said. He felt so free with out wearing his mask; he felt so much better that he could properly show his face, that he wasn't bothered by how beautiful his appearance was. This was family, and Alice was in love with Jasper, and Rosalie was in love with Emmett.

"I haven't seen that thing, where is it?" Bella asked as she put a spoon full of the soup in her mouth.

"My home." Edward said, he used to call it 'Bella's Palace' but in company he'd call it his home.

"Are you going to take Bella away from us, so you can have her in your home?" Emmett asked, with no trace of laughing.

"I was planning on it." Edward said looking down at the table.

"What about her house she's inherited?"

"I was planning on giving it to Alice and Jasper. It's just a few blocks away." Bella said, she looked over at Alice and Jasper. "That is, if you want it. It's very big, and he's got at least four bedrooms, a piano, and of course, you know, Alice, a dance studio." Bella said looking at her friends.

"Bella, thank you." Alice gushed, her face vibrant and very happy.

"That is very kind, Bella." Jasper said nodding a thanks.

"Is Jacob coming to the wedding?" Edward asked, he didn't have anything against Jacob now that he was with Leah, whom he was set to marry soon, if not, he's already married with all the excitement going on in this house, they've no clue what's going on at the Opera House.

"Not a clue. Bella and I are going to decorate tomorrow, would you two men help?" Rosalie asked looking at Emmett and Edward who both nodded.

"Jasper, what of Charlotte and Peter?" Alice asked.

"They'll be coming. They're other Vampires, I told them they'd be welcome?" Jasper asked looking at Edward, as if he were the leader.

"I don't see why not." Edward said smiling slightly, Jasper nodded his head and smiled.

"An extra hand hopefully." Rosalie said smiling, "Charlotte, what a lovely name."

The whole night went on regularly except for the fact the men ate nothing, and seemed a little uncomfortable around their other half's. Blood, Bella kept thinking, it's just because of the blood. She had hoped that was the problem. And Bella knew if anything was really bothering Edward, that he'd just say it, that he'd speak his mind; she knew she could trust him to tell the truth, always.

They were laying in bed, and Edward was singing to her, trying to get her to sleep since she had such a long day in the morning.

"Edward?" Bella asked, Edward looked down at Bella, who's head was on his chest.

"Yes?"

"What's bothering you?" Bella asked, her eyes were looking at the fabric of his shirt.

"Nothing."

"Liar."

"Fine, its just... Jasper and Emmett are really good newborns, and I'm worried that they'll snap _soon_, is all." Edward confessed with a sigh.

"Are newborns usually unstable?" Bella asked. Edward nodded his head yes.

"Very." Edward hummed again, "now sleep." Edward commanded. Bella closed her eyes, and dreamt of meeting Peter and Charlotte, how beautiful they'd be, since they were Vampires.

* * *

**~ForbiddenWords & Ori~**


	20. The Wedding

**Hey You guys.  
Sorry for the such lateness, we're so very sorry. Things have been hectic, and Oriana is going to College! We all wish her luck, of course. And the story ****will be over soon :( It's so sad, we know. But we're hoping we've given it a good run. There are only a few chapters left and we think you'll love them. ****The story will always remain in our hearts.  
-Oriana de la Rose and ForbiddenWords.**

* * *

Rosalie awoke that morning, her nerves all in a bunch. Emmett was sitting there, on the window panel,widdling what looked to be a horse.

"What's wrong, Em?" Rosalie asked. Emmett turned around, he looked sad.

"Nothing, I'm just widdling." Emmett said; a smile appeared on his lips, and he looked absolutely jubilant.

"I'm rather sad we're giving our little girl away." Rosalie said looking at him, Emmett nodded his head in agreement.

"I agree, but she'll be in good hands. Jasper is a good man. If anything, he's an amazing man. I'm sure that they'll be happy, forever. Like you and I." Emmett said smiling. Rosalie smiled too. She looked out at the sun, that was finally peering through the clouds.

"If the sun keeps up, we can't have an outside gathering." Rosalie said, "Alice was hoping for a picnic of sorts." Rosalie said smiling; Emmett looked down and sighed.

"Edward said we won't blow up, or catch fire, that we just... sparkle." Emmett said, "what sort of Vampire sparkles?" Emmett laughed at himself, "I feel like a sort of fruit, I do." Emmett said looking out the widow. He put his hand out, and it started to sparkle like diamonds and rubies.

"Wow. I think it's beautiful." Rosalie said. Emmett laughed at her astonishment.

"Glad you think so, now Bella is up, and so is Alice, they've made breakfast for you." Emmett said smiling at his wife. Rosalie smiled back.

"How wonderful."

Alice and Bella made eggs and bacon. Alice was over the fire, toasting up bread for them, and Jasper sat far away from the fire. He wasn't afraid of it,although he knew that was one of the only ways to kill him, he just didn't like the abnormally hot. Edward sat with Bella who was frying up the bacon.

Emmett looked at all of them, Bella and Alice busy like wives, and Edward and Jasper just watching their wives prepare a meal. Unfortunately it would be one of the last that they'd make.

"Good morning, Mom." Alice greeted. Rosalie smiled as she received a hug from Alice, who was very warm and a little flushed from the fire.

"Good morning, Alice, Bella." Rosalie paused, "Jasper, Edward." Rosalie said, addressing the men. "Who's idea was this?" Rosalie asked looking at Alice, Alice shrugged and pointed to Bella.

"Thank you, Alice. Last time I tell you to be nice for your mother." Bella said looking at Alice laughing.

"Oh, thank you dear, this is a very nice gesture." Rosalie said hugging Bella tightly. Bella smiled and nodded as she turned back to making the bacon.

Emmett sat down next to Rosalie who was sitting at the table with a piece of tapestry half finished. She began to knit. Breakfast went on without any talking, accept Rosalie's approval comments on the girls' cooking skills. The girls cleaned up and then all they did was wait, Bella casually making ribbons curl for Alice's arch way at the Opera House. Bella was humming to herself, and Edward was playing the piano softly. Alice had a book, reading for a while, then looking up to see Jasper, who was watching her read. Emmett stood there, and widdled a lot more.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door, and Bella's head shot up...

"That is Charlotte and Peter.." Jasper said smiling, Edward got up and opened the door. A beautiful blonde woman stood before them.

Charlotte was around five feet seven, and very beautiful. Her eyes were a rust color, indicating she'd had human's blood not too long ago. Her face was heart  
shaped, and her lips were large and plump. She was very lean, and she had a small curve for her hips.

Peter was handsome, he had dark black hair, and also had the rust color eyes indicating he'd had some human blood not too long ago. Peter was almost six one and lean. His face was dark, and his lips were thin.

Smiles appeared on their lips as they looked in the room.

"Welcome." Edward said smiling.

"Thank you, Edward, is it?" Peter asked. Edward nodded his head and smiled.

"Peter!" Jasper exclaimed, and to Peter's surprise, he found that Jasper was a Vampire.

"Wow, you've made the transformation so suddenly..." Peter said, a little cautious of Jasper since he was a newborn.

"Yes, not intentionally, Emmett went a little crazy." Jasper said laughing, "Emmett is my father in law, well, soon to be." Jasper said pointing over to Emmett. Peter laughed.

"Hello all. I am Peter, and this is my wife, Charlotte." Peter introduced himself to everyone.

"I am Rosalie." Rosalie said pointing to herself, "That is Bella, Edward's mate." Rosalie pointed to Bella and Edward, "that is Alice, who is Jasper's bride." Rosalie said pointing to Alice, "and that is Emmett, my husband." Rosalie introduced everyone, Charlotte smiled at them all, her lips painted red.

"Rosalie, what a beautiful name!" Charlotte admired, Rosalie smiled and blushed, her eyes shinning with pride.

"Thank you, Charlotte is a beautiful name as well..." Rosalie said, she looked at the dress that Charlotte was wearing, it had to be from France. It was a wonderful creme colored lace, the lace was very thin and interface over the cotton which was a bright white. "Your dress is just divine." Rosalie admired.

"Thank you, your home is so warm and welcoming. The smell of cinnamon is so wonderful!" Charlotte admired as she walked in, her hands touching the wooden mantle and appreciating each and every small trinket that was made from shinning silver.

"Thank you, please, please, come sit." Rosalie said, but she smiled and blushed sheepishly... "I had forgotten, you really do not need to sit down."

"Oh, it's still refreshing to take a sit now and again." Peter said smiling as he sat down on the large rocking chair that Rosalie once occupied.

After a few hours of telling stories of where they were from, how Jasper knew them, and what in the world they were up to Edward stepped in and told them of their animal's only policy. They were happy to oblige, they didn't mean to, but they accidentally snacked on a few people on their way down to keep up their perseverance.

"Shall we decorate? I'm dying to see this Opera House. Jasper tells me Bella and Alice are the best dancers around.. Also that you, Rosalie are a wonderful dance instructor." Charlotte said smiling, "oh and Bella and Alice's musical careers," Charlotte added, smiling.

"Oh, yes, why thank you. Jasper's told me you love dancing." Rosalie said, "come, we'll go now, I'm sure the carriage is already warmed enough for us."

Rosalie said pulling Charlotte's cold arm to the door.

"Ahh, yes of course. I shall see you soon, Peter." Charlotte said smiling as she walked along with the rest of the girls.

On the way to the Opera House all the girls were in the carriage

"So, how did you get here, Charlotte?" Rosalie asked.

"We uhm... ran here. You see, Vampires are very fast. As you are possibly aware of." Charlotte said, her smile was worn, and her lips trembled a bit.

"You must forgive me, I am a little tempted, Dear Bella, you smell... magnificent." Charlotte said, she paused, "it is a complement, an ultimate one, actually."

"Thank you...?" Bella said, she was unsure of the compliment, but Edward had told her that she smelled so good, all the time. Of course, it was sort of different when he told her, it was in a very sensual way, in a romantic way.

They got to the Opera House and began decorating the large stage at which the wedding would take place. With in a blink of an eye Charlotte put up an alter for them to stand at, and she helped Rosalie hang garlands off of the alter.

"I think we should have a tree next to here." Charlotte said, "we can put lovely bows and everything on it." Charlotte said, Rosalie smiled and nodded in agreement.

"That would look lovely, wouldn't it, Bella?" Rosalie asked Bella who was busy putting rose petals on the basket.

"I think it would look beautiful." Bella agreed with the two women. "I think I am going to go check on Alice, she seemed troubled with the food." Bella said as she walked out.

They weren't going to have a lot of people at the wedding, but they were going to make food, of course. Just because the men do not eat anymore does not mean everyone else sucks blood. Alice planned to have Jasper's favorite, Southern Fried Chicken. It saddened her that Jasper wouldn't really be able to take part in the meal part. But he would be able to do a lot more things for her, get her into bed faster, if he could handle that. Alice's choices to go on with the wedding as normal as possible was her biggest choice. If she should not even have a real priest, but after a lot of convincing from Edward, she found that priests really had no effect on Vampires. They wouldn't even know there was a Vampire standing in front of them unless they knew an actual Vampire and all the signs of being one.

"Do you think this is right, Bella?" Alice asked, her head down looking at the center piece of the main table where every one would eat and converse about the happy occasion.

"Of course, Jasper and you are made for each other, Alice. What makes you think different?" Bella asked, her face a little flushed at her bluntness to her friend, however, she did ask for it.

"He's undead. I'm... So very confused, Bella. What if something bad happens, what if, by some mistake he kills me instead of makes me." Alice's mind wandered, Bella was caught off guard by Alice's sudden rush of fear and unsure ness.

"Alice, calm yourself. You've seen it." Bella paused, "we're all Vampires... We're all happy."

"I know, but I am not sure, perhaps I am going about this all wrong!" Alice started to pace back and forth in the dinning hall, her hair almost askew more than normal and her eyes wide with worry.

"Alice, look at me. Everything is fine, sit back and let Rosalie, Charlotte and I take care of this, for heavens sake!"

Bella walked over to the others, helping make the arch way beautiful with the ribbons that she had curled earlier for it. She hummed with Charlotte which was an Italian song that her father had used to sing to her before bed.

The Wedding Day.

Alice was in her gown and her hair was done with slight curls. Her make up was done lightly. Her blue eyes shined brightly with anticipation and excitement.

"The organist knows I want to move a little faster?" Alice asked Charlotte who was helping her with her tiara that she was going to wear.

"Yes, no please, Alice, stop moving. You need to stop worrying, too." Charlotte said fixing the tiara and her curly hair so that it looked good on Alice.

Alice looked like a pixy goddess. Her hair was done beautifully, her ears were pierced with diamonds in her ears. Her lips were painted a vibrant red. She looked so beautiful, as if heaven would accept her now.

"It's time." Emmett said as he walked into Alice's dressing room, Alice looked over, completely mortified.

"I'm not ready!" Alice said, almost hyper ventilating. Emmett took her by her hands and kissed them each.

"Alice, you are ready. You look beautiful, you look happy. You are ready for this to happen. You and Jasper belong together." Emmett assured her, Alice looked at her father, smiling at him. Her head shook vastly.

"Yes, you're right, daddy. You're right." Alice took a deep breath and she closed her eyes, bowing her head to do a quiet, thoughtful, personal prayer.

She put her head up, her eyes were bright, a smile was on her face.

"I'm ready." Alice said looking at her father, Emmett smiled and looked at everyone.

"Places." Rosalie called to everyone, making it sound like a production or a musical number.

Alice stood in line with her father, Emmett holding her hand, bouquet in the other, the flowers were bright yellow, they were daffodils. Bella was after her, holding Edward's hand, Bella was dressed in a yellow dress, the same dress that Rosalie was wearing. Charlotte wore a slightly different dress, it

was a pale yellow, but almost the same. She stood with Peter holding her arm, smiling at her lovingly, as if to say 'remember our wedding'. Rosalie brought up the end, by herself since her husband was escorting their daughter down the isle.

The music started. Alice took a deep breath, they were at the side of the stage, on the stairs, waiting to walk up the stairs. Emmett patted her hand and pulled her slightly to follow him up the stairs, Alice walked the pace of the music of the Wedding March. Alice's eyes welled with tears as she saw

Jasper standing up there with his tux on. Bella went on the bride's side, as did Charlotte and Rosalie. Emmett still held on to Alice as Edward and Peter made their ways to the groom's side.

Jasper's hair was the regular strawberry blonde curls, it was unruly and it looked as if he had been putting his hands through it nervously. His once gray eyes were showing through a slight bit of red, a rust color. His lips were pressed and he was gulping air as he found his throat hurt because of all

the blood. Emmett couldn't have been doing any better.

"Who offers this woman?" The preacher asked, Emmett smiled proudly.

"I do." Emmett said, he pulled the veil out of her face and smiled at his daughter, he kissed her cheek and she smiled at him.

"We are gathered here today to bring together these two young people in holey matrimony. Jasper Hale and Mary-Alice Cullen." The preacher paused, "they are to bound in every way possible, if there are any persons here who disagree with the joining of these two young people, speak now, or forever hold your peace."

Nobody spoke, nobody coughed. There was no noise, the preacher smiled at Alice and Jasper, who were looking at each other intently, waiting, hoping.

The preacher smiled at the two and put his hands to his waist.

"Join hands over my hands." The preacher said, they did so, their eyes looking over at the preacher intently. "Jasper Hale, are you ready to accept the ways of married life, ready to give up your life of wretch, your life of searching. For you are sure, you've found the one?"

Jasper shook his head in agreement, "I am." The preacher smiled in praise.

"Mary-Alice Cullen, are you ready to accept the ways of married life, ready to give up your life of wretch, your life of searching. For you are sure, you've found the one?" The preacher asked, Alice shook her head, tears in her eyes almost ready to unleash them on her freshly painted face.

"I am." Alice said smiling.

"Here we stand, before God, you both are ready for the hardships of marriage, the suffrage of marriage, the bliss of marriage. The pure magic of holey matrimony."

Rosalie and Emmett made eye contact, smiling at their wonderful marriage, there were hardships, there was suffrage. The bliss and the magic was what they really stayed in it for, especially the love.

"Jasper Hale, do you take Mary-Alice Cullen to be your wife, to have and to hold until death do you part." The preacher asked, Jasper laughed slightly, smiling at Alice, who smiled back.

"I do."

"And do you, Mary-Alice Cullen take Jasper Hale to be your husband, to have and to hold, until death do you part." The preacher asked Alice.

"I do."

"Rings." The preacher said, Alice turned to her mother, who handed her the ring that was met for Jasper. Jasper turned to Emmett who held the ring that was met for Alice.

"Jasper, repeat after me. With this ring, I thee wed."

"With this ring, I thee wed." Jasper said slipping the ring onto Alice's hand, Alice smiled.

"Mary-Alice, repeat after me, With this ring, I thee wed."

"With this ring, I thee wed." Alice said slipping the ring onto Jasper's finger, Jasper smiled happily.

"I no pronounce you, man and wife. You may kiss the bride." The preacher said, Alice and Jasper looked at each other, a meaningful glance and Jasper kissed her chastely on the lips.

"It is my honor to introduce, for the very first time, Mr. and Mrs. Jasper Hale." The preacher said, there were several sobs, mostly from Rosalie and Bella, Emmett was clapping his hands, a large smile on his face. Charlotte stood there, smiling at Peter, remembering their wedding, perhaps

The night went on with merriment and smiles. Everyone was dancing, talking, Alice was enjoying herself talking to all of her dancer friends, telling them that she doesn't know where they'll be going for their honeymoon, but it will be somewhere far away. Alice had a secret want for South America.

However, it was so sunny there, they couldn't possibly go there. Alice had told her family that she was to become a Vampire on the honeymoon, and that that would be one person less for Edward to worry about. She was very sure that Jasper could control himself.

Bella of course, caught the bouquet, and then looked at Edward, who seemed to be quiet amused that she was the next in line to get married. Edward and Bella danced, Edward sang for Alice and Jasper, Bella sang for Alice and Jasper, the night was so musical, so much singing, dancing. Even Charlotte sang a beautiful song in French for Alice.

"Thank you all for coming. Thank you for your gifts and your wishes of a long, wonderful life together." Alice said smiling, then, the Opera House doors opened, and two people walked in. They were obviously Vampires to anyone who knew one.

A tall man, blonde hair, striking honey eyes, thin face, a smile which light up the room quite well. He was dressed in a tux and he was pale white, which was expected.

The woman was short, small, but plump. She had caramel colored hair, a heart shaped face and big honey eyes, the same as her friend next to her. She was dressed in a light pink, silk dress. They were wealthy by the looks of her expensive taste.

The one thing that caught Bella, Alice, Rosalie, and Jasper's attention which astonished them all. The Cullen Crest was upon the woman's neck, and the man's ring.

Edward and Emmett's parents.

* * *

**So, what ForbiddenWords has neglected to tell you is that she wrote this chapter all by her little lonesome. She and I have agreed that ForbiddenWords will finish up the story by herself. I no longer have the time that I used to have, what with college stuff going on and I'm afriad it's an effort simply to write a single chapter for me. So ForbiddenWords will continue writing as phenomenally as she always has! I thought everyone deserved to know. - Oriana**

**~Chapter written by: ForbiddenWords~**


	21. The Parents

The two beautiful people walked down to meet Alice and Jasper. Alice was almost oblivious to who they were, but she noticed the way they walked, she noticed the way they looked. She could tell that they were Vampires. Peter and Charlotte looked on edge, they were ready and almost crouched in an attack position, until Edward walked up to the two.

"Mother, Father." Edward greeted them, they bowed their heads.

"Edward." The woman said in a pleasant, motherly voice.

"What are you doing here?" Edward asked curiously.

"It isn't every day that a grand child gets married. Especially to our own kind." Esme said in a quiet voice, her eyes looking at Jasper in a loving, accepting way.

"Yes, well. You are most welcome." Edward said, Esme smiled and hugged her youngest son, then her eyes went to her oldest child, Emmett. She had then scarcely begun to notice he was also a Vampire.

"Edward, what happened?" Carlisle asked him quietly, his hand going to Esme's shoulder, holding her where she was.

"Emmett was stabbed by a mad man. Rosalie wanted me to bite him. Emmett got out of control, and bit Jasper, Alice's husband." Edward said looking

all around, then Edward remembered Peter and Charlotte. "The other two are Peter and Charlotte, they're old friend's of Jasper's who have been Vampires for a long time." Edward said smiling slightly.

"This place looks lovely, truly." Esme said looking around, if she could cry, she surely would have.

"I'm glad you like it." Rosalie said, her voice searching for the right tone, Esme looked at Rosalie, a smile appeared and she walked over in a normal human pace and hugged her.

"It's so wonderful to see you, my darling daughter!" Esme said hugging her daughter-in-law. Rosalie returned the hug eagerly...

Alice was sick of not getting what was going on, she walked up to her mother and she dragged Jasper with her, Jasper seemed nervous and put everyone in a nervous mood until Alice squeezed his hand and scolded him quietly.

"What is going on?" Alice demanded to know, they were beginning to look very odd. All the guests were dancing, and enjoying themselves and there was the family of the newly married in a circle, talking in hushed voices.

"These are your grandparents." Edward said smiling, "Esme, and Carlisle."

Alice's eyes began to water. She had never met Esme and Carlisle. All she knew is that they had held her when she was smaller, and they loved her fiercely. They sent birthday gifts for her and the rest of the family every year, they were never around though, and she was never very sure why. She remembered her parents fighting about it all the time, how Emmett would like to see his parents, and how Rosalie absolutely refused to let Alice around Vampires at such a young age. Such an impressionable age.

"Oh my." Alice said, her hand letting go of Jasper's and she covered her mouth, her blue eyes letting tears spill all over her white powdered face. Esme smiled and grabbed Alice up into her arms, hugging her tightly as she thought was good for a human.

"We always wanted to come and visit. However, your mother thought it best not to. That you were very bright and that it would be a bad idea to be exposed to Vampires at such a young, impressionable age. But we thought that since you're old enough to wed, you're old enough to see us for what we truly are!" Esme said, her arms let go of Alice, who was crying and sobbing almost uncontrollably.

"Hello, Mary Alice." Carlisle said, his eyes shinning, smiling at his granddaughter.

"Hello.." Alice said in a small voice, she looked genuinely pleased.

"Father.."Edward interrupted, Carlisle looked over and smiled at his youngest son.

"Yes, Edward?" Carlisle asked, Edward smiled.

"I'd like to you to meet my mate." Edward introduced Bella who was standing off to the side, like Jasper. Not interacting with the whole entire family reunion.

"Hello, Isabella." Carlisle took Bella's hand and kissed it lightly, his lips as cold as any other Vampire's.

"Hello, Mr. Cullen." Bella smiled at him, Carlisle nodded, and Esme stepped in.

"Hello, Bella. I'm Esme, Edward's mother... I'm not sure if you remember us." Esme said smiling, Bella shook her head no. She didn't remember much from her childhood. She remembered Alice,

Rosalie, Emmett, and Jake. Those were the only ones. Her childhood was plagued with what had happened to her when she was beginning to become a woman, and she couldn't stand thinking of the ways her father had died.

Angry at her.

"No, I'm sorry, I don't." Bella said, her emotions winning over and Jasper felt her remorse, her sorrow, and Jasper put his hand on Bella's shoulder. Esme looked at him, and Carlisle did the same. A rush of relief and acceptance ran through the thin air.

"Jasper is empathic. However, he can make people feel what he wants them to... He manipulates emotions." Alice explained, Carlisle looked intrigued.

"How extraordinary." Carlisle seemed to ponder the possibilities. Esme just smiled kindly and accepted that Jasper had a very extraordinary gift.

"I'll be able to see the future. That's what Edward believes." Alice said smiling, Esme and Carlisle looked at each other, unsure of what she met.

"When you mean.. that you'll be able to see the future you mean when you become..." Esme left it open, she didn't want to say it, it was her only grand child and it wouldn't have any children.

"Yes. Tonight, actually." Alice said quietly, "I'll be with Jasper." Alice said, her eyes sparkling at Jasper, and he smiled at her, very happy that she trusted him.

"Are you sure about this, Alice?" Carlisle asked, Alice's head snapped over to him, and smiled.

"The love of my life is a Vampire, grandfather. Of course I am sure."

"And Bella... And Rosalie..." Esme started, if Vampires could cry, Esme would surely have tears going down her face.

"Yes." Rosalie said, "we will become Vampires too."

"I see." Esme said, she looked down. "A large, big, happy family." Esme said, a smile finally appearing on her face. Her two sons graced her with a smile, and so did the rest of them.

"A family again, reunited." Carlisle said, then he found his attention to Peter and Charlotte, "And of course, you two are part of Jasper, and therefore a part of us." Carlisle said kindly.

"We thank you, for your graciousness." Peter said bowing his head, his hair falling in his face, only to be brushed away by Charlotte's long, slender hands.

"Thank you." Charlotte said, she looked down at her feet, they were pinched into a pair of ballet slippers that Bella had given her, to make her feel part of the Opera House.

The Vampire talk got knocked away while Jacob and Leah came by, they offered their good luck, and how they hope that their wedding and their marriage is going to last as long as they hope theirs does. The shared with Jasper and Alice how annoying they're going to get with one another, that Jasper will annoy Alice with one of his normal habits. Alice just laughed and then Jacob talked about good times with Jasper, and Leah and Alice got to know each other greatly.

By the end of the night the music had stopped and all of the people were half drunk, and happy. Edward and Emmett were trying to clear the room, telling everyone thank you for their beautiful gifts that they had given the married couple. A few people did linger around, Like Jacob, Leah, and Seth, Leah's brother. They spoke of how nice it was to meet Alice's grandparents, and Edward's parents. They talked about how everything was truly wonderful, that the roasted pig was just to die for, and Jasper smiled and nodded his head, saying he quiet enjoyed it as well, that earned a laugh from Alice, who saw him gagging about the smell half way across the room not four hours prior.

"That was a long night." Rosalie said, she plopped down on the small sofa that laid in the center of the Ball Room. Which was moved by a pair of drunkly men.

"I do believe, I could sleep." Peter joked, that made all of them laugh, except for Alice who was laying in Jasper's arms as Jasper cooed her a song from the South. He was playing with her hair, caressing her cheek with his finger tips.

"I think someone is ready for bed." Esme smiled looking at her small, fragile little granddaughter.

"I think you're right." Jasper said smiling, He held Alice bridle style and ran to where they assumed was their room.

Emmett sat down next to Rosalie, and Rosalie put her head on his shoulder, he began playing with her long, blonde hair. "Ready to sleep, Rosie?"

"No." Rosalie said in a childish voice.

"Why not?" Emmett laughed loudly.

"Because that means we actually did it, we actually gave away our baby girl." Rosalie said, her head snuggling into the brawny chest of Emmett. Emmett laughed, and then had a serious face, his put his chin down on Rosalie's head and sighed.

"Yes, I know." Emmett said, his voice sad.

"Well, they're happy." Esme said smiling, Rosalie smiled up at Esme, and so did Emmett.

"You're right, mother. They're happy. Come now, Rosalie. Time for bed." Emmett picked Rosalie up, and held her bridle style also and ran off to their room.

"Well, your father and I are going to go, Edward. Seeing as you have so many humans to put to bed." Esme said smiling at Bella who was half asleep on a couch on the far side of the ball room.

"Very well. Mother, Father. It was nice to see you again, come back tomorrow, We'll need help with Alice. She'll be bitten tomorrow." Edward said quietly, they nodded their heads and smiled.

"But of course. Charlotte, Peter. It was lovely to meet you." Esme said hugging the two, and Carlisle shaking each of their hands.

"Yes, we should be going, too. We'll be back tomorrow." Peter said smiling at Edward, Edward nodded and looked down at Bella, who was half asleep.

"Edward..." Bella whispered in a tired voice, he smiled.

"Yes, my love?"

"Take me to my palace?" Bella asked, Edward smiled and looked at the time, it was almost one in the morning.

"Of course." Edward said, he picked her up and carried her down into the catacombs of the Opera House, going to a dark, and warm place where he had almost forgotten. He hadn't been down here for so long, not since Bella knew who he was. He placed her in the large bed that was in the room, and he went to his piano, playing the piece of music that was on the piano.

It was her lullaby.

* * *

**Dear Readers,  
Sorry you guys, it's not as long as you'd like. But the next chapter is Rosalie and Alice's transformations.  
Hope you liked it, we worked really hard on it. :)**

**~ForbiddenWords~**


	22. Transforming Roses

**Dear Readers.  
Hey thanks for being so patient guys, there is a lot of stuff going on in Ori and I's lives right now. But thanks so much for the reviews and such, it's ****really appreciated, remember, we're trying our hardest, but, there aren't a lot of chapters left. Oh, and thanks for the corrections, I *FW* was half ****asleep, I had choraliers practice and all I could remember was that I needed to write the wedding quick and send it off.  
Thanks ever so much :)  
-ForbiddenWords and Orianadelarose.**

* * *

There lay the two women of Emmett's life. His daughter Alice and his wife Rosalie. They lay motionless, yelling out sporadically in pain. Emmett sat holding Rosalie's hand, whispering in her ear, telling her of her life. Jasper was setting next to Alice, holding her hand, and telling her all about how her new life would be.

Edward couldn't believe how this happened, how could have he been over ruled? The wedding was two days ago and now there were going to be two new Vampires in two days. HE didn't understand how Emmett and Jasper could want to change their wives so quickly and behind his own back.

Bella stood beside Edward, registering almost every feeling in the room. There was sadness, resentment, anger, and in a sick way, happiness. She registered happiness from Carlisle and Esme who sat in the very corner of the room, Esme finishing her cross hatching and Carlisle reading a rather large book that Emmett had kept in the study. Their Cullen Crests weighing heavy on their bodies, but they seemed untroubled by the heavy lead.

"Something on your mind, Edward?" Jasper finally said in a calm voice, his eyes not leaving Alice.

"As a mater of fact, yes." Edward paused as he walked forward to see his brother and Jasper. "How dare you even think about biting them at the same time?" Edward asked, his voice large with rage and pained with deception.

"It wasn't your choice, it was theirs." Emmett said defensively.

"They did not want to witness this happening to each other, Edward. You must understand that and respect it." Esme tried to tell her youngest son, but unfortunately, Edward was the youngest, and yet he was the angriest and the hardest to keep his temper under control.

"They should have waited. How are we going to control this many newborns?" Edward asked his mother.

"There are many, son. However, if I'm not mistaken Emmett and Jasper have curbed their appetite for human blood, and Peter and Charlotte are more than happy to help us control them." Carlisle said smiling brightly, his eyes then darting to Bella.

"What?" Edward asked in an enraged voice, he heard what his father was thinking, he knew exactly what it was.

"What's going on?" Bella asked, her eyebrows furrowed in confusion, sweat almost dripping from her brow from all the tension in the room.

"He wants to make you one now, so it'll be easier in the long run." Edward said, his teeth clenching, his hands rolled into fists that looked like white washed stone. His blue veins surfacing to his skin, almost popping out of his granite hard skin.

"Calm yourself, son. It was a mere suggestion."

"Well do not suggest it." Edward said in an angry voice toward his father, Esme stepped in.

"Edward! Treat your father with respect!" Esme demanded, her eyes looking as if they could fill with tears at any second now.

Bella was an odd ball in this room. None of them would have heartbeats except for her in the next few hours. Nobody except her would have a normal shade of eye color, and no one, except for her would eat regular food. Bella listened to the Vampires argue over what is right, and what is ultimately wrong, and Edward was on the wrong side, and none of the Vampires were siding with Edward. None of them, and Bella didn't understand why.

Edward's point was great, he was especially smart, and he was experienced in these types of things, he knew what would go on. Bella sighed when she realized she was against her own love, that she's going to side with the rest of his family.

"Stop!" Bella called out, all the Vampire's stopped immediately and they looked at her, the tension in the air was so thick, you could cut it with a spoon.

"What is it love?" Edward spoke first, and his look of anger washed away greeting a look of concern.

"I agree with your father, Edward. In the long run, it'd be easier." Bella said quietly, her eyes down on the floor, Edward was angry and couldn't decide what he could do, he didn't know anything that was more absurd.

"What?" Edward asked, his voice an octave higher because of the pure shock that had washed through him in the second it took to get the concern.

"Edward, think about it, you'll need to teach me, and you've just taught them, it'll get exhausting." Bella said looking down, her brown eyes looked empty, and hollow. She didn't want to be human anymore, not if it met being the misfit of the family.

"Then it's settled, come lay down, Isabella." Carlisle walked closer to collect Bella, but Edward put his hand up to stop his father, his eyes never leaving Bella's eyes.

"Are you sure about this, Love? You cannot undo this." Edward said, Bella smiled and shook her head, and laughed.

"I do want to do this." Bella paused, "I never want to undo this. My Angel of Music, you are my life and I want to spend all eternity with you, and if becoming one of these is the only way, then I would like to be one, because I love you." Bella said, her hands going to hold Edward's very cold hands, Bella's warm hands stung with the touch of almost frozen metal.

"Very well," Edward paused, Carlisle walked up, Edward put his hand up and made him stop again.

"Tomorrow." Edward said quietly, Carlisle looked impatient.

"Edward if we're going to train them we must do it now." Carlisle said, Edward shook his head.

"No, I'm going to do it, and I need a night to prepare. Besides, Emmett and Jasper can teach their mates how to hunt." Edward said arrogantly, his eyes smiled at Bella, though.

"Edward, we're not going to be able to teach them!" Jasper said, his voice a little shocked, Edward shook his head no.

"You will." Edward said in disagreement, to Jasper and Emmett Edward was being unfair, but Edward felt hurt, betrayed that his family would make two Vampires at the same time, knowing how dangerous it could get. For heavens sake, they might have to move!

Edward walked out of the room, almost growling at everyone except for Bella to leave him alone. Bella and him laid in her bed where he hummed softly, thinking about what in the world he could do... 'Bella wants this'. He kept saying to himself, but was always shut up by the constant banter of how she doesn't know exactly what she wants. He was fighting with himself internally and was too wrapped up in his head to notice that Bella was talking.

She was talking about their wedding again, how they would just look so perfect, that it would just be him and her, they'd get married in secret of course, Bella didn't want a large wedding, and it would be very awkward with her bright red eyes. She was talking about how she'd like to go find her mother's old wedding dress in her father's old house, and that hopefully they'll be able to make it there before the wedding. The wedding wasn't even planed, it wasn't really talked about, all that Bella ever talked about was her change.

Change... Edward kept thinking about the change, how much pain she'll be in, how much agony that she'll have to endure to spend all eternity with him, and he was subjecting her to that pain, him, nobody else.

"Something bothering you?" Bella asked Edward, who snapped his head to her, and he smiled.

"Not at all love." Edward said smiling at her, she then began to prattle on about something about music, which might of caught Edward's attention had he been in the mood to talk about music, but he wasn't, he wasn't in any type of mood at all. He was too deep in thought about how in the world he was going to prepare to drink his Bella's blood, and how on earth was he going resist draining her dry...

"I think I'll be so happy if we travel the world for a few decades. What do you think?" Bella inquired, her brown eyes looking at Edward in anticipation.

"I think you shall get what ever you desire, my love." Edward said kissing her forehead.

Edward had almost forgotten, he'd be with her, and surely they'd have very happy moments, but how long will it take when she wishes she could grow older, how long will it take when she begins to urn for a child? How long? He couldn't just focus on all the wonderful memories they'd have. Dancing in France, perhaps? Seeing the diminishing statues in Rome?

Edward could only fathom the horrible things..

"I think that getting our portrait done in the new world would be nice!" Bella said enthusiastically. Edward laughed, one place he had never been, the new world. Perhaps going to the new world would be such an adventure to have with Bella when she gets her thirst under control.

"Indeed, that would be fun." Edward said, his eyes closed, thinking of a nice portrait of them, perhaps her in a Victorian Gown, made of white lace, and a nice bonnet with a blue brim. Yes, she'd look quiet beautiful. Her hands of course, covered in lace, all the beautiful lace she could imagine, all hers. He would spoil her for the first century or so, just to make the guilt subside until he was sure that she'd be happy with her life as a Vampire, which he still couldn't fathom that she'd be happy.

"Edward!"

It was Emmett's voice, he sounded panicked, and Jasper had made everyone panic quickly. Edward ran over to the room where Rosalie and Alice were laying, they're bodies were going into convulsions, Alice's eyes were opened and they were indeed pitch black, like she was thirsty. She began to scream, and Jasper went to her side instantly.

"Stop, stop fussing!" Jasper pleaded with Alice, she cried out, and her mouth wide open, it showed how her teeth were becoming razor sharp. That's what she was yelling about? Edward asked himself, was she seriously crying over that burning?

Perhaps he was wrong, perhaps Alice wasn't made to be a Vampire, if she was crying over the burning of her teeth like that, then she most definitely wasn't ready for this, or perhaps maybe another part of her was changing, perhaps he had missed something. Then he figured out what Alice was screaming about, he figured it out quickly. Her teeth weren't the only things burning, it was her skull, her skull began to burn a little bit before schedule, which made him slightly nervous.

"Something's wrong... Why is she changing so fast, it's only the second day..." Edward said quietly, he looked over at Jasper, who smiled nervously.

"When did you bite her? When, dammit!" Edward grabbed a hold of Jasper.

"It was an accident..." Jasper said quietly. "I couldn't control myself, things got out of hand..."

"When, and how?"

"Two days ago, today is her last day. . . We were making love... I didn't mean to bite her, and before I noticed I had, she didn't want me to suck the venom out. . . " Jasper said quietly.

"Emmett?" Edward looked to Emmett for an explanation of Rosalie, who was still in the first stages of the transformation.

"Rosalie couldn't stand seeing her in pain. . . I had to, Edward." Edward shook his head and looked to his father and his mother.

"And you knew this, didn't you?" Edward asked them for an explanation quickly, "you guys told me to take Isabella away for a while, while you dealt with what you've done and hadn't told me!?" Edward exclaimed, anger getting the best of his calm center

.

"Son, calm down." Carlisle begged, his golden liquid eyes showing concern.

"You should have told me! Now we'll be dealing with newborns at different times!"

"You're not the leader of this coven! Stop bringing everything upon your shoulders, son!" Carlisle told him, Carlisle never raised his voice, never got angry, but he did get serious, and right now, he was dead serious.

"And now you assume the position as head of the coven?" Edward asked, Carlisle looked away.

"I asked you to be in your mother and I's coven."

"And I explained to you why I could not." Edward said, his teeth begging to bite into someone's flesh.

"I was always rightful leader, Edward, surely you've understood that." Carlisle chimed in Edward's ear, "calm down, son."

Bella stood witness to Edward discovering the shocking news. It wasn't shocking for her, she had noticed the differences in Rosalie and Alice's transformations, how Rosalie seemed that she was just bitten when they returned from a nice night of passion. Edward had promised not to hurt her, not to do anything that she hadn't wanted to, and he hadn't. He promised to wait for marriage, when they'd finally be one, together. Edward was perfect, and he had always been perfect to Bella, but right now, Edward was enraged, and far from happy.

"Edward, calm yourself." Bella pleaded from the door way, and then, all the sudden, things got very, very quiet, Alice had abruptly stopped screaming.

Edward's eyes looked straight at Bella, his eyes large and full of surprise and worry, Alice sat up and Edward ran over to protect Bella, she deserved more than to be bitten by Alice, she deserved to have a romantic evening where he would do it quiet nicely.

"Bella..." Alice called to her friend, her eyes blood red, her new born features very angular and perfect. Her teeth smiling at Bella, almost beckoning her to come over.

"Alice, my love." Jasper said holding on to Alice, and she smiled at Jasper. She kissed him thoughtfully and smiled at her husband.

"Jasper, my darling." Alice said smiling at him, she held his hand with thoughtfulness, her beautiful, innocent childlike face was rather peaceful, and she looked over at Bella.

"Alice, are you coherent?" Edward asked his niece, she looked at him, her head turned to the side in confusion, was she coherent? Was he truly asking her that?

"I'm quite able to understand things, Edward." Alice said looking at Bella, she smiled at her best friend, "Bella, you smell... so good." Alice closed her eyes as she smelled the air.

"Come, Darlin' we'll go hunting." Jasper said pulling on Alice's waist, Alice faced him and shrugged.

"I do not want animal blood... I want Bella blood." Alice said looking at her best friend, Bella's eyes large with fear, knowing it was thirst that drove Alice mad, that it was not really Alice at all.

"No, no. Animal blood, young lady." Emmett said to his daughter, Alice sighed and crossed her arms across her chest in a childlike fashion.

"Fine. Come on Jasper, dearest." Alice said as she walked to the window, a sure exit that wasn't close to Bella's smell. Her smell was very attractive to everyone. Especially a newborn such as Alice and Jasper, and of course, Emmett, and soon, it would be Rosalie, too.

Edward had to change her soon, or else everyone will want to take a bite out of her, and he knew that everyone thought her blood was extremely wonderful, like a fine wine. Her blood tasted sweet, it tasted wonderful and it was one of the most equiseta bouquets he's ever had the chance of

smelling.

"A full coven almost." Carlisle said as he patted Edward on the back, "and you'll be a part of it, right son?" Carlisle asked, Edward looked down and nodded his head yes, of course he would, why wouldn't he?

"Of course, father." Edward said quietly, he watched until he could not see anymore, Alice and Jasper run into the woods in search for something to eat. Edward looked at Bella, her face milked of color.

"Ah, my dear, are you alright?" Esme said going to Bella's side, Bella's face stayed in the same distant look.

"Will I be like that?"

"No of course not, there will not be any humans around to tempt you." Peter said in a jesting manner.

"Come now, not the time for jesting, Peter." Charlotte said smacking his arm, and she turned to Bella and smiled, "Do not worry, Isabella. You'll be fine."

Charlotte said smiling, "you will not have the need of absolute carnage, I assure you."

"Then why did Alice seem so... different?" Bella asked.

"She's a newborn, and your blood is very, very appealing to all, Bella. Do not worry, as soon as she feeds the need for your blood will sustain and she'll speak of it no more." Edward said smiling at her, Bella smiled back, and then we heard a wale from Rosalie's chest.

Rosalie was just hours behind her, according to Emmett. . . .

"How long until she wakes up?" Carlisle asked Emmett, then with out realizing it, Alice and Jasper appeared.

"Three hours." Alice said, she looked down at her nails and smiled at Edward. "You were right, I do see the future." Alice said smiling to herself, she had not messed up a single piece of her clothing, and she beckoned Bella to come sit by her. They all stood, accept Bella and Alice who sat as Alice began to braid Bella's hair in a very stylish braid.

They waited, for Rosalie to wake up. . .

They waited for another newborn.

The coven was almost complete.

* * *

**~ForbiddenWords~**


	23. Isabella's Final Dream

* * *

Bella sat in her bed, her eyes closed. Her lips, almost chapped from the weather that was turning to a cold, cold winter. Bella didn't move, and her body was virtually dead. The only sign of life, and a speck of indication of anything being alive, was her slow, small breaths.

Edward watched her, it would be the last time she would sleep, the last time she'd get proper rest. She had her last meal a few hours ago, and it was almost dawn. She wanted to be turned at two hours after dawn, which was seven. Rosalie walked in her room, she held a wash basin, and handed it to Edward, he looked at her, questions filling up his vision.

"What is this for?" He asked in an inaudible tone to Bella, Rosalie shrugged her shoulders, her ruby red eyes not dulled yet from her consumption of animal blood.

"You've not washed." Rosalie said simply, Edward wanted to scoff, and tell her that Vampires rarely ever got dirty, but he didn't, he took the wash basin and looked into the soapy, warm, lilac water.

"Thank you, Rosalie." Edward said smiling at his sister-in-law. Rosalie smiled and nodded her head, almost proud of herself for thinking he was dirty.

"Yes." Rosalie said, she went to leave, and she paused at the door, "I do not regret it, however, I know that we will someday." Rosalie said, Edward looked up and sighed.

"I never had a choice, so I can't really regret something I had no control over." Edward said quietly, Rosalie nodded her head slowly.

"I suppose you are correct." Rosalie said, and with that she walked out of Bella's room. Her room was warm, the hearth was glowing with flames, it was quite warm for Bella. Edward thought perhaps the warmth might be a bad idea for her transformation, but right now, she needed it. Edward watched the glowing, dancing figures on the walls, casting as colorful, playful shadows from the hearth's light. Bella's face had dancing figures across her face, a dark shadow covering her nose and part of her lips. Bella sighed in her sleep and moved slightly, he wondered if she were having a dream, but decided not to impose on what would be her last dream.

Edward watched her as the seconds went by, her heart beat becoming ins inc with his breathing. Her heart was one of the most beautiful sounds he had ever heard before, and it was going to be gone soon... But it's what she wanted. She wanted to live with him forever, and it was no time to feel guilty

about that now. He has always wanted Isabella, even when he was met for Rosalie at first. No, now he was met for Bella. He smiled to himself, remembering the promises that he had made to her the other night. . . France... Portraits done every ten years or so. Perhaps go to Russia. A life with

her would be most adventurous.

He stood and went to the wash basin that Rosalie had brought in. He washed his face, an old habit he used to have when he had gone to the whore house. He washed his face with a steak of pain, realizing how awful he was to the women in his peak of manhood. Not that Emmett was any better, he was just as bad to the women as he was, of course, Emmett was seen as the kind, loving boy, while Edward was seen as the heartless boy.

Suddenly, after reminiscing on his horrible past, -although, it wasn't much or reminiscing, reminiscing was to be happy memories, they were not- the sun had risen, and it was time to wake Isabella.

"Isabella." Edward whispered into her ear, Bella's eyes shot open, and her brown eyes were cloudy with sleep. "It's time, love." Edward said quietly, Bella sat up in her bed and rubbed the sleep from her eyes.

"Edward." She said smiling, he smiled back.

"How did you sleep, love?" Edward asked, his skin almost detracting Bella as the morning sun had hit it just right to make his skin sparkle.

"Just lovely, thank you." Bella said, she stood up out of her bed, the room warm and welcoming to her skin, she smiled and looked over at Edward.

Bella dressed quickly and brushed through her hair, she wanted to look absolutely perfect for her transformation. Bella's eyes looked at herself in the mirror, she focused on Edward who was setting behind her, playing with an individual curl in the back of her hair.

"At least I'll be able to see myself." Bella said quietly, Edward laughed to himself, and looked at her through the mirrors, their reflective eyes connecting, smiling at each other.

"Silly little humans, forever over exaggerating or lying." Edward said smiling to Bella in the mirror, Bella smiled too, and laughed almost hesitantly. There was then a knock on her bedroom door. Edward got up to answer it, and he opened it, it had showed Carlisle and Emmett. They were looking in the room to see Bella dressed in a Creme colored silk gown, and her brown, beautiful, curly hair cascading down her back. She looked over at them, her brown, innocent eyes smiling.

"Are you ready?" Carlisle asked them both, Edward looked at Bella, regret peering through him already.

"Already?" Edward asked his father, Carlisle nodded his head, seeing that his son was upset, he put his arm around Edward and patted Edward's shoulder. Bella stood and walked over to Emmett who put his arm around her and smiled at her with a big grin. Bella smiled back, it was hard not to

with someone like Emmett.

"Come on, Edward. It's not too early for eternity." Bella said as she took Edward's hand and the walked into the extra bedroom where her transformation

was to take place, like all of the others. It was kept extremely cold just for the sake of that. Apparently, they feel as if they're on fire, and there is no way to put out the fire, and placing a body in a cold place would most likely make the pain dwindle down.

Bella laid on the bed, her back fitting to the mattress comfortably, she looked up at the ceiling, it was wood, and sturdy. Bella looked over at Edward, he aws standing above her, looking at her with pain.

"It's okay, Edward." Bella said, her voice soft, calming. Edward looked at her, and he kissed her lips, not caring for what was going to come out of his mouth even if his family heard, it would just show them how much he loves her.

"I love you, Bella. I love you so much, and I hope to god that you will not regret this... I love you so much." Edward said, he kissed her lips one last time, looking at her with love, "I'm sorry love, this is going to hurt." Edward muttered, he kissed her neck lightly, and then opened his mouth, his lips dripping with the silver liquid that was the venom.

Edward bit into her flesh lightly, trying to do it as easy as possible with out causing too much pain. Bella closed her eyes in pain, trying not to focus on that which felt like razor blades peircing her throat. Her eyes began to shake as Edward drank her blood, he was attempting to stop, trying so hard. His face was becoming pained, looking at his father, his eyes showing helplessness.

"Stop Edward." Carlisle ordered, Edward then released Bella's throat, blood pouring out, Edward quickly licked the wound and let it heal with his saliva.

Everyone was watching Edward, sobs deep with in his throat, he held his fist to his mouth, biting down on it painfully, the venom stinging him as he did so. Everyone was quite, and nobody was breathing accept for Bella. She wasn't screaming in pain, she was silent, but her body was convulsing, her eyes were closed, and her lips were pursed together in agony. She made no sound though. No sound of pain, although a whisper did come from her mouth, and it was 'Edward' that's all she muttered.

Hours went by, and nobody moved, nobody said anything, finally Alice cleared her throat and looked at everyone around her. "I'm going to go outside." Alice said looking down at her feet, Esme looked surprised.

"Its raining out, dear." Esme said, in hopes for Alice to stay put.

"That's alright." Alice said, her voice slightly sad.

"I will come along." Charlotte said as she rose from the small sofa that her and Peter occupied, then, like that, the silence curse broke and everyone was talking quietly in order not to disturb Bella's changing process.

In a few hours the room cleared and all that was in there was Rosalie and Edward. Rosalie was changing Bella, and cleaning the sweat that was dripping off of her body, Bella had become calm now, there was no involuntary jerks coming out of her, other than the slight movements of her hands.

Rosalie hummed softly to Bella, and then began talking to her, telling her how beautiful she was going to be, how absolutely wonderful she'll look.

Edward sat in silence, he sat on the floor, his hands on his temples, trying to read Bella's mind, but all that he was able to read was Rosalie's. Edward sighed out of frustrations, and Rosalie's head snapped over to him.

"Am I bothering you, Edward? I'm just trying to help her, seeing as you are too self indulged to try." Rosalie said in an angry voice.

"I'm trying to read her mind, help her through it, and she's not letting me!" Edward said in frustration.

"Talk to her, sing to her, Edward, do something." Rosalie said as she walked out of the room quickly.

Edward walked up to Bella, her eyes were closed now, she was breathing heavy, probably panicking on the inside.

"_I am your angel of music,  
Come to your angel of music_." Edward began to sing to her, his hands caressing her face which was inflamed and hot.

**Bella POV**

Burning.

Perpetual pain.

That is what I feel now. I figure the screaming will get me nowhere, I stopped almost immediately, but I couldn't hold back the jerking of my torso. My eyes were looking up at the ceiling, the wood paneling seeming to move into swirls, I almost couldn't see. I heard Carlisle say to Edward to stop, and I

heard Edward starting to sob. The spot where he had bitten me was far too painful to reach up and touch to try and soothe the pain.

After I was done convulsing I looked and then noticed, everything was absolutely black. I moved my eyes, I was almost sure that they were still open, and they were, because I just blinked. I sighed, and closed my eyes, my hands flexing to not feel a hand in them, I wanted Edward. "Edward." I managed to get out in a pained sigh, but he didn't come forward, I didn't hear anything, I only heard my heart which was pounding almost painfully in my chest. I closed my eyes tightly.

The pain was beginning to flare, and I felt fire all around me. My body felt like it was in a very hot fire place. It was the type of hot where at first touch, it felt painfully cold. But it wasn't cold, it was extremely hot. My body felt like it was about to be roasted like a succulent pig at a church roast. The pain keeps flaring in my neck, more and more I felt where Edward had bit me to be throbbing with heat. I groaned slightly, and probably internally because I can't feel my vocal chords move.

I wanted to cry out for a few minutes, just let a good scream about myself, then I heard a voice, and it was tiny, and like soft bells. It was Alice. She was talking, it was so quite around me, and everything had an echo. She had said something of going outside, and I then heard Esme, her motherly voice comforting me, the pain almost dwindling at the sound of her voice. Then I heard Charlotte's strong, but welcoming voice, saying something of that she'd accompany her.

The room was talking finally, and I felt the burning start to go into my hips, almost hovering around my middle section, I felt my hip bones almost incinerating at the feeling of the fire consuming them. With all of my heart, I'd have to agree that Edward was right, this is very, very painful.

"Edward" I heard someone say his name, I think it was Rosalie, she was talking, but I couldn't make out what they were saying. I felt something wet touch my body, and it was cold too, I welcomed the feeling, hopefully I smiled at Rosalie as she wiped me down with nice cold water. But following the

cold the heat flared up again, making its way slowly to my neck and making me want to cry out in pain, the cold water almost made it worse. But a few seconds later I felt her stop, I heard her voice, she was talking, or maybe humming. I heard Edward say something, his voice almost canceling out any signs of pain with in my being.

_"I am your angel of music,  
Come to your angel of music_." I heard him start to sing to me, his voice low, and it was so beautiful, his voice was so soft, I could barely hear it .Edward's hands caressed my face slowly, the cold of his skin smothering that of the fire, I wanted to sigh into him, I wanted to smell him, but I couldn't smell, I'm not even aware if I am breathing. I know I must be, because my heart is pounding vastly, and almost painfully. Edward kept singing, and then I heard him sigh, he sounded in pain.

"My love, my own true love..." Edward sounded tortured, he sounded upset.

"_Think of me,  
Think of me fondly,  
When, we've said good bye._

_Remember me,  
Every so often promise me,  
You'll try._

_And on that day,  
That not so distant day,  
When we are far away and free._

_If you happen to remember,  
Stop and think of me._"

He stopped singing for a second, I heard something of that of sniffling, then I heard a scuffle on the floor, almost like a chair, he must have began to sit beside me.

"_Long ago,  
It seems so long ago,  
How young and innocent we were,  
She may not remember me... But  
I remember her._

_Flowers fade,  
The fruits of summer fade,  
They have their seasons,  
So do we._

_But if you happen to  
Remember.  
Stop  
And  
Think of me..."_ I heard someone walk in, Edward still touching my face, singing to me lightly, and a soft voice joining him singing, almost Alice's voice.

"_Think of August when the leaves were green,  
Don't think about how things..  
Might have been._

_Think of me,  
Think of me waking,  
Silent and resigned,  
Think of me,  
Trying to hard to put you from my mind._

_Think of me, please say you'll think of me  
What ever else you choose to do,  
Stop and think,  
Of me._

_Think of me.  
Think of me_."

Edward's singing stopped for what felt like forever, and I heard Alice speaking to him, her voice calm and almost sad. I felt Edward's hand leave me, I whimpered almost audibly in the loss, and I'm sure they countered that as a painful whimper.

I heard the door open, and shut, then I felt a small hand put on my forehead.

"Bella, dear, sweet Bella." I heard Alice chime. "I'm sure you're in a lot of pain." Alice sighed. "I remember when we were little, and you used to fall down, a lot." Alice laughed to herself, her hands still on my face, " I remember that you always were so clumsy. Well, you wont be anymore. As soon as you awake, it's only two more days, I know you cannot keep track with all of those painful fires." Alice paused, "But you've made it one day." Alice said quietly.

I almost cheered in my head.

It's been one day? Already? Edward must have been singing to me a lot. Or perhaps I fell asleep...

Fell asleep? With this pain? I do not even think that is possible.

"You're going to be so graceful." Alice promised me, I could almost see the smile on her face, "the bad thing is, is that you cannot cry..." Alice sniffled, "I feel like crying, but all I feel is stinging in my eyes and there is no tears." Alice said, "of course you can sob, but they are dry sobs." Alice said to me, I heard her sigh softly, and then she began to sing to me for hours on end.

Listening to Alice's soft soprano voice was most soothing, but I heard the door open again, and the fire was flaring up as I felt cold water began to be put on my skin, I wanted to cry out, tell them to stop wetting my skin, that it made the fire come to where they were washing me. I heard Rosalie speak to Alice, telling her something that must have been important because Alice rushed out of the door, I felt the fire go to my mouth, and stinging began, were they making me drink?

I felt no moisture in my mouth. I felt cutting though, a lot of cutting. It hurt, and I'm sure I felt blood. I couldn't handle much more, and I let out a painful cry, and I felt someone open my mouth once again.

"You poor thing." I heard Rosalie said, "you're teeth are sharpening. That was the most painful part of my transformation, as well." Rosalie told me quietly, I then jerked my head slightly, I didn't know I could even move.

I thought to open my eyes, but when I did, it felt like fire was charring them to ash, so I closed them. I sighed to myself and let the fire take my body, and soon I just ignored everything everyone was telling me.

I just ignored every word uttered from everyone, the pain was too painful to ignore anymore, and it traveled to my head now, giving me almost the worst head ache I have ever endured. The blood of my mouth started to travel down my throat, quenching the painful thirst I had acquired. It quenched a thirst that the water couldn't, and perhaps Rosalie thought the water would help, that it would cool me down, it was very courteous of her, I'd have to admit, but it made the burning feel worse and spread full out through my body.

"How is she?" I heard Emmett say, god love him, he sounded scared. I heard Rosalie sigh and she sat down next to me, I felt the pressure like I was about to fall off of the bed.

"Her teeth are cutting through." Rosalie said, her voice sounding strained, and I could just picture her hair flowing free, it always did when she was at home, her head in the palm of her hand her now red eyes watching over me like my mother would have done... I wonder what my mother would think of

this situation... Would she support it? Would she scorn it?

My mother would tell me to do what is right in my heart, and this is right in my heart, it is exactly what I want. I want to be with Edward for ever, and even enduring this pain is indeed worth it. Edward may feel like he is not worth any lick of pain that is caused to me, but he is dead wrong, he is worth

every ounce and then some more. I felt a nice, cold soothing hand on my forehead, it was a large hand, it must have been Emmett's hand.

"She feels so warm." Emmett said in surprise.

"Her heart will stop beating soon..." Rosalie said, "can you hear it getting weaker?" Rosalie said, Emmett sighed.

"Yes, but she's only two days into the transformation." Emmett said quietly.

"In almost twenty hours she'll be one of us." Rosalie said quietly, I could tell Emmett wasn't smiling, that he wasn't his normal huggable self, that he was worried about me, and Rosalie was trying to stick up for me, for my decision.

"Yes, well, I'm not sure how I feel about that..." Emmett said, Rosalie stood up, and I could just picture her hands at her sides.

"So it's right for us, but not Bella, even though she is in love with your brother? Is it so wrong for her, but not us?" Rosalie asked, I could see if she were still human that she would be tearing up, that her face would be red and very stone like. Now all I can picture is her pale face, stone like.

"I just wish there was another way, Rosie." Emmett said in defeat, he never did stand up to Rosalie well.

"Stop arguing around Isabella." Edward growled, I could picture him in his crouching position.

"She can't hear us." Emmett said quietly, Edward scoffed.

"Yes she can. Do you not remember Rosalie talking to you?" Edward said, Emmett was quiet for a moment and sighed loudly.

"I'm sorry..." Emmett said, I heard the door shut, and I felt like I was alone.

I opened my eyes, but I still saw black, I saw nothing. It depressed me slightly. I couldn't' see the wonderful face of my Angel of Music. I couldn't hear his voice, I couldn't hear anything. All I could feel was the fire. I couldn't stand it. It was making me shake, I could feel my body shaking, almost

convulsing in pains again.

"Shh." Edward chided, which got my attention. Was I screaming? Was I crying? "I'm sorry, love... I know it's painful." Edward said, I felt his marble hand went to my forehead, smoothing out wrinkles I hadn't noticed I made. I felt his fingers come over my eyes. Had I forgotten to close my eyes? I couldn't see with them after all.

"I wrote you a song, a long while ago. It isn't your lullaby, but it is quite beautiful, I must agree." Edward said in a smiling voice, I could tell he was trying to comfort me.

"_Angel of nothing,  
Angel of my heart,  
You've captured mine from the start._

_I've become weak, and lost,  
You've caught me with in a toss.  
Lights of shinning wisdom you've captured,  
And we shall live our fairy tale  
Of happily ever after._

_Angel of nothing; I am.  
Angel of my heart; you've become.  
You've captured me from the start.  
And now, you've to own my dead heart_."

Edward sang that repeating each word with love, with emotion...

And for a second, maybe hours, I think I may have fell asleep.

I felt like I was falling.

Falling from grace; from God's love. That he'll no longer have me because I have forsake his gift of life to trade it with a fallen angel, to become immortal and to feed upon his wonderful life-filled creations.

I felt like that.

But I wasn't falling, and God was not forsaking me, and he was not angry at me. I felt love, I felt warm. I felt over heated....

I felt fire.

I began to feel myself char, I felt the fire engulfing my body, taking it over, I screamed, and I felt my body jerk, I felt my heart go faster, faster, as if I were running a race of which I had no real hope of winning. I felt my legs twitch in agony, I felt the fire then go to my heart, it started to get warm, like I

was having a heart attack. My heart hurt, it actually hurt.

Then, suddenly...

My heart stopped.

My heart just stopped, abruptly. I felt eyes watching me, people not breathing, but I could smell them. They smelt wonderful, they smelt like my family. I smelled Emmett, he was not so close. The only person close that I could really smell good enough was Edward. Then it suddenly occurred to me, the burning stopped. I took in a breath, and I decided to try out my eyes, to see if I really could see anything...

I opened my eyes, and I saw everything brightly, Alice and Jasper were by the door, they were holding hands, and Alice was in Jasper's arms, their hands connected at her stomach. Rosalie and Emmett were by the personal, un-light fire place of the bedroom. Peter and Charlotte were by the window, which was open, and the sun was rising. It was rising wonderfully, I could see the bright oranges, yellows, and even a slight pink.

"Wonderful." Edward murmured, and then I turned my attention to him. His eyes were beautiful caramel color, his lips a wonderful shade of pale pink, his hair shinning, and his lips twitched into a crooked smile.

"Good morning, Bella." Everyone said quietly. I looked out the window, and the light shinned in, and I looked at my skin, as well as the others. It sparkled, just like Edward's. It sparkled, just like Rosalie's.

It sparkled.

I was a Vampire.

"Welcome to your new life, love." Edward congratulated me, and I smiled at him, he looked surprised when I smiled back, and I hugged him tightly, not noticing the sudden strength that I had.

"Easy, love, easy." Edward said quietly, I took in another breath, which I hadn't realized I had been holding.

I'm a Vampire...

* * *

**~ForbiddenWords~**


End file.
